Ash the Zoroark
by scribe0magic
Summary: Ash dreams of being one of the best trainers in the world, the issue? Well there isn't one really, even if he's actually a Pokemon in disguise. I don't own Pokemon. Ash x Lucario. Has all current Regions and Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Start of a New Adventure**

Hello! It's me Scribe0magic, I have had this story floating around in my head for sometime and I've stalled a bit on the other stories I have going at the moment. Plus I have wanted to make this for sometime, ever since I found out about this variation of the main story. Anyways enjoy this new story I have made!

 **Also I do not own Pokemon, just the fanfictions I make**

Chapter 1

"Ash! You need to get up sweetie! You don't want to miss getting your starter today do you?" called a female voice from outside the door

We then see a small red and black foxlike pokemon stretch and get out of the bed he's sleeping in and then change into a human ten year old, without cloths, and proceeds to get dressed and ready for the day "Man I can't wait to get my trainer's license" says Ash as he heads down the stairs to eat breakfast with his parents

Now you might be wondering how a pokemon can be a pokemon trainer, well the truth of the matter is some time ago a large number of trainers were discovered to actually be pokemon in hiding and even two of the members of the Pokemon League's officials were pokemon. It was then decided that some new laws would be put in place that allows certain pokemon (ones that can create illusions or other ways of hiding what they really are) could be pokemon trainers, if they follow certain protocols

Another thing you might be wondering is how a zoroark is in Kanto when they are from Unovia? Simply put, a large number of rare pokemon had been gathered by poachers years ago, but the pokemon managed to break free and cause the airship they were in to crash into the forests next to Pallet Town. The men didn't survive, but most of the pokemon did and ever since the area has been quartered off and was added to the grounds of Prof. Oak's Lab so they could be kept safe. Some of the pokemon decided that they wanted to explore the region and left, others decided to hide in plain sight and live among people

Back to Ash and his parents

"Son, have you gotten the chip that will block pokeballs from capturing you yet?" asked a lucario that was sitting at the table critically "Yes dad, I got it taken care off yesterday" replied Ash as he got his plate and began eating "Good, now please try to keep your growing psychic abilities under control while you are out there" said Ash's father as he took a sip of his tea "I know dad, I still don't know how I can use more than what you and mom can do" replied Ash as he finished his meal

"Sweetie do you know what pokemon you re going to start with?" asked Delia Ketchem as she came into the room "Thor remember? We've been friends for years now, and he wouldn't like it if I left him behind" answered Ash "What about Rosie?" asked Ash's father "I was going to get her after I get my license" answered Ash with a slight blush "We should pay her parents a visit latter" said Delia "Dear, they're rather busy watching over the lab remember?" said Ash's father "Aren't you supposed to be helping them right now?" asked Delia "*Erk* I'll join them after Ash leaves for his journey" replied Ash's father rather quickly

"Well I have a few more things to pack, but I'll do that after I get Thor and Rosie" said Ash as he got up from the table "Don't worry about that dear, I'll take care of it and bring your bag to you at the lab" assured Delia "Thanks mom" thanked Ash as he gave her a hug and then ran out the door

Delia then dropped her illusion relieving a shiny zoroark standing in her place "Now, lets see about Ash's bag" Delia said as she headed up the stairs to pack Ash's bag

We see Ash jogging up to Prof. Oak's Lab waving to his neighbors who all knew the truth about Ash and his family, but didn't think anything of it and supported Ash in his decision to be a trainer. Ash had spent the last four years learning everything he could so he was ready for his journey, including things from cooking both human and pokemon food, to scuba diving, to learning all he could about all the legendary pokemon in the world, to medicine (exactly like in Ash's Journey Version I, minus the Latias incident) to learning the basics of controlling his psychic powers he developed for some reason a few months ago

"Well if it isn't the trickster Ash" said Gary as Ash came over to the other starting trainers "Gary, remember the last time you made me angry?" asked Ash as he crossed his arms "*Erk* Well in any case gramps said that there are only three starters this time so you're out of luck" said Gary to change the subject "Like I care, I already made arrangements with Prof. Oak for my starter pokemon" replied Ash "Really? Which one?" asked Leaf a childhood friend of Ash and Gary "Thor, I can't go anywhere with out him or he'll flip" answered Ash "You mean that pikachu that follows you around most of the time?" asked Leaf "Yep and I'm going to go pick up another friend after this too" answered Ash

"Ah, I see everyone is here" said Prof. Oak as he came to the door and then asked "Ash I must ask, where is your father? He hasn't come in yet" "At home, he wanted to see me before I left" answered Ash "He should be here soon though" "Good, he's one of the best outlooks we have" said Prof. Oak before ushering the four new trainers in

"So you all have made your choice of which pokemon you are going to start with?" asked Prof. Oak "Professor, we've been talking about what pokemon we wanted for weeks now" said Leaf "I know that, I just wanted to make sure you got the right one" said Prof. Oak as he handed Gary, Leaf and Blaze (Yes he's just like the first one) their pokemon and starting gear

"Now Ash here's Thor's pokeball, where that rascal is I have no idea" said Prof. Oak as he handed Ash a pokeball with a lighting bolt sticker on it "If I know him as well as I think I do, his showing off to the younger pokemon out back" said Ash "Well I wish you good luck on your journey, not many pokemon get this opportunity you know" said Prof. Oak as he handed Ash a specialized starter kit he put together himself, a international pokedex, a psychic guidebook, twice the number of pokeballs and some more advanced ones, a first aid kit, and four pairs of scrubs

"What are the scrubs for? I'm not a doctor" asked Ash "Truth is Ash you almost are one" explained Prof. Oak "You took four years of med school and have been helping me with such things around the lab, so if you help out at enough pokemon centers you will be granted a special medical license" "Oh cool! I wondered when I was going to get it" replied Ash happily, he knew his kind aren't the normal helpers at pokemon centers but every bit helps

"Ash I must ask, what is your goal?" asked Prof. Oak "Well first I want to show that I can be a top trainer, but I also am thinking of doing contests when I reach Hoenn" answered Ash 'There you are!' cried a pikachu as it came into the room 'I tried looking for you at your house, but your mom told me you already left' "Hey Thor, ready to hit the road?' asked Ash 'You bet I am' replied a pumped Thor "Don't get a big ego now, we haven't done anything yet" scolded Ash 'Sorry' apologized Thor

"Well I better start heading out" said Ash "Alright, call me when you get to Viridian City" said Prof. Oak as Ash headed out

When Ash came outside he found his parents waiting for him, in all their pokemon glory "Here sweetie I got everything taken care of" said Delia as she handed Ash his bag (it's more of a satchel) "Thanks mom, I'll call once I get to Viridian alright" replied Ash as he put his bag over his shoulders "Good luck honey" said Delia "Good luck son, I know you'll go far" encouraged Ash's father before he went inside the lab and got an ear full from Prof. Oak

"First things first, lets go get Rosie" said Ash as Thor jumped onto his shoulder "Thor, you know if I change you'll fall right?" 'Umm who's parents came from Alola?' replied Thor "Yours did, but still be careful" answered Ash

Soon Ash and Thor were heading to were Rosie and her family lived, in the restricted area "Ash I'm guessing you're here for Rosie?" asked the Officer Jenny that was at the only gate that allowed entry "Yep, once I go pick her up I'll be on my way" answered Ash "Very well go right in" said Jenny as she stepped aside

After a half hour Ash arrived at Rosie's home, a quaint little hovel under a large tree "Rosie! It's me Ash are you ready to go?" called Ash 'I'll be right out! I just have to say goodby to nana' called a voice back

Soon a riolu came out with a big smile on her face 'So you're a trainer now?" asked Rosie "Yep, and you know what that means" answered Ash as he pulled out a Luxury Love Ball 'I can stay out right?' asked Rosie "I'd only recall you in an emergency" 'Good, now lets get this over with so we can start our grand adventure' said Rosie as she tapped the button on the pokeball and was sucked in. The pokeball instantly dinged signaling an instant capture, Ash then let Rosie out who then gave him a big hug "Alright lets head out to Viridian City" said Ash 'Right!' cried Thor and Rosie

 **Listings (Don't Worry, when it gets really long I'll change over to how Ash's Journey VI works now)**

Ash/ Zorua (M)- Incinerate, Dig, Fake Tears, Leer, Detect, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory, Confusion, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Calm Mind, Snatch, Copycat, Counter

Thor/ Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thundershock, Discharge, Magnet Rise, Charge, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect

Rosie/ Rilou| Black Belt (F)- Force Palm, Calm Mind, Detect, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Dig, Blaze Kick, Circle Throw, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Foresight


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Note: I got a PM asking when the Ash's Journey Version II chapter will come out, well as I told them I am going to keep the old one, but completely redo it as in my own opinion it got way to ridicules really fast. With Ash getting far to many legendaries before he even got to the Indigo League and other over the top situations. When I eventually rewrite it I will keep certain parts but slow the pace and not give so many legendaries to Ash so quickly**

After Ash captured Rosie he headed out onto Route 1 and saw a large number of pokemon, but non of them really stood out to him for him to capture so once he reached the top of a waterfall he made camp and began training with Thor and Rosie so they could be ready for the first gym. Ash decided to teach himself Iron Tail, have Thor learn Charge Beam and Grass Knot and Rosie learn more fighting type moves

By the end of the day Rosie learned Brick Break, Thor was starting to get the hang of gathering electricity correctly for Charge Beam, but Ash found out that he can't learn Iron Tail much to the amusement to Rosie and Thor "Knock it off you two, or I'll get you back" warned Ash 'Alright, alright' summited Thor "Good, now can you go fetch us some berries?" asked Ash "I want to make a soup" 'I'll do it' offered Rosie "Alright, hurry back" agreed Ash

Soon after Rosie returned with some berries Ash made dinner and then they all went to sleep, glad that they were finally out on the road

The next morning Ash, Rosie and Thor were woken up by someone screaming "What in the world?!" yelled Ash as he looked over the side of the waterfall and saw a red head had hooked a large gyarados that was not to pleased about it "Thor use Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash 'Taste this!' yelled Thor as he unleashed a large bolt of electricity at gyarados

The gyarados wasn't knocked out by the attack, but was paralyzed from it and glared at Ash and Thor "Net Ball go!" said Ash as he threw said ball at the pokemon. It took a few shakes but Ash managed to catch the gyarados

"Are you alright?" asked Ash when he checked up on the red head "I'll be fine, but my bike is toast" said the red head as she pointed to the charred remains of a bike "That's to bad, but don't you have some pokemon that could have helped you?" noted Ash "I do, but ever since I was small I've been terrified of gyarados" answered the red head

"Say aren't you Misty Waterflower? One of the gym leaders of the Cerulean Gym?" asked Ash after he got a good look of the red head "Yeah, I am" answered Misty who looked embarrassed "Then why are you out here?" asked Ash "I got into an argument with two of my older sisters and left, thankfully Daisy is just as good as I am and really cares about the gym so it's still in good hands" answered Misty "Oh that stinks, but I should get back to my camp and pack up and continue heading to Viridian City "Mind if I come with?" asked Misty "I guess" said Ash

So after Ash packed up his small campsite him and Misty headed to Viridian City "Say what pokemon is that?" asked Misty pointing to Rosie "Rosie is a riolu, they're from Sinnoh for the most part" answered Ash "Odd, I heard about a large aircraft that crashed some years ago that had really rare pokemon inside and that no one could catch them" said Misty "That's true, but I've known Rosie and Thor for years, so it was alright" said Ash "of course I did have to get permission first, but it wasn't overly hard" "Lucky you" noted Misty with a hint of jealousy

"Well we should reach Viridian City by nightfall" said Ash 'Ash look up' said Thor with excitement "Huh?" said Ash as he looked up. Misty followed suit and they both saw the legendary pokemon Ho-oh flying overhead, but this one was golden showing that it was a shiny one "Ash do you know what pokemon that is? I don't quite recognize it" asked Misty "That's Ho-oh, but no one has seen one in years" answered Ash "so why are we seeing it now?" "We may never know" said Misty

Ash noticed off to the side a pidgy with a note that Ash could tell was for him, so he went over and took the note and read it "What's that?" asked Misty "A note from, Ho-oh?" replied a puzzled Ash "It says that it wishes to met me at Mt. Moon for something, but exactly what it doesn't say" "Really? Let me see" replied Misty who also read the note and saw that it did indeed say that Ho-oh wanted to see Ash at Mt. Moon for some unknown reason "Huh, well I guess we're headed to Mt. Moon" said Misty

"We need to go there anyways to get to Cerulean City so we can have a gym battle" said Ash "Wait, you want to face me?" asked Misty "I see why not" replied Ash "Well just to forewarn you I really don't like bug types and Viridian Forest is full of them" said Misty "Then how did you get past it the first time?" asked Ash "I used repels" answered Misty

"Well we should get going, it's starting to get late in the day" said Ash "Right" agreed Misty

Ash and Misty made it to Viridian City, but first had to get past an Officer Jenny "I need to see some ID before I can let you past" she said "There has been reports of Team Rocket activity in the area lately, so I can't be to careful" "That's alright" said Ash as he handed his pokedex over and Misty showed Jenny her gym badge. Officer Jenny gave Ash a odd look before handing him his pokedex as it told her everything about Ash, she had gone inside to check of the badge was real and checked the pokedax while she did

"What was with that odd look?" asked Misty "I'll tell you later" answered Ash "Fair enough" said Misty who was interested in what Ash had to say

The two trainers soon arrived at the pokemon center "Can I help you?" asked Nurse Joy "I'd like my pokemon to get a check up please" replied Misty "And I need one of my pokemon healed" added Ash "Just hand me their pokeballs and I'll heal them right up" said Nurse Joy as she took the pokeballs from Ash and Misty

"So you are taking the league challenge?" asked Misty "Yeah, I plan on going to the different regions and seeing how well I can do in them" answered Ash "But I also plan on dabbling in other things as well" "Oh? Like what?" asked Misty "Contests for one, Kanto and Johto are still setting up their contest halls, but Hoenn and Sinnoh are ripe for the picking" answered Ash "You know I plan on heading to Alola at some point, I really want a popplio" said Misty "They are so adorable"

"Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, your pokemon are ready for pick up" said Nurse Joy over the intercom. Just as Ash and Misty picked up their pokemon two pokeballs dropped from the ceiling releasing an ekans and a koffing that began using Smokescreen "It looks like Team Rocket are attacking the pokemon center, we need to stop them" said Ash who along with his two pokemon got into battle positions

As the smokescreen began to clear a familiar motto rang out (You know the one) "What do you want Team Rocket?" demanded Ash "We're here to steal any and all rare and powerful pokemon of course" replied Jessie "Like that one beside you" said James as he pointed to Rosie "Yeah so hand her over and you won't get hurt" added Meowth

Ash could tell that these three weren't truly evil people deep down, but for some reason they wound up part of Team Rocket, but still responded with "You'll have to beat me first" "If that's the way you want it, fine" said Jessie "Ekans use Poison Sting" "Koffing use Sludge" added James "Rosie use Detect, Thor use Quick Attack to dodge" countered Ash

Both of Ash's pokemon moved out of the way of the attacks, but Ash didn't notice that they were headed straight for him until the last second and was hit really hard by them "Ooof!" cried out Ash in pain as he was blown into a wall. This had the unfortunate effect of causing his aura infused illusion to break "What the?" said Misty in confusion "Okay now you are going to get it" snarled Ash when he saw his illusion was gone

"What that twerp is a pokemon!?" exclaimed Jessie in shock "Another prize for the boss" said James "Koffing use Tackle"

As koffing came charging in at Ash he fired off an Extrasensory that nailed and fainted it in one shot "Nice try, but I'm not going down that easily" said Ash as he used Double Team and created ten copies of himself "Ekans use Poison Sting at all of them" ordered Jessie once she came over her shock at Ash being a pokemon

Ekans fired off its attack in a wide area, but Ash countered with a Shadow Ball that also knocked out ekans "Oh come on! I've barely trained myself and I'm a better fighter than those two, what a shame" said an exasperated Ash "I'll show you!" yelled Meowth as he came in with a Fury Swipes from above

Ash prepped Counter, but was surprised by the fact that Meowth was much stronger than he thought and took a lot of damage, but that only made Counter stronger and take out Meowth "*Pant*Pant* Okay that meowth is stronger than I thought, but I still win" said Ash who was rather tired out from the fight

Jessie and James heard the police coming and recalled their pokemon and retreated "Is everyone alright?" asked Officer Jenny when she came in "Yeah I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Ash" answered Misty pointing to Ash "I wondered what pokemon he was" said Officer Jenny "His pokedex only said that he was a pokemon in disguise, not what kind" "Well I'll go get him fixed up" said Nurse Joy as she came over and picked Ash up "Oh dear, it appears he got poisoned in that fight, but don't worry he'll be fine in the morning" "Ugh...I really need to get stronger" complained Ash "but I guess you know why Jenny gave me that look huh Misty"

"Will you please stop trying to use Fake Tears on me please?" asked Nurse Joy once she got Ash in the E.R. "Sorry, I just rather be able to be able to treat myself like I can with other pokemon" said Ash as he stopped Fake Tears "I thought I recognized you, I heard a Zorua that was going to be a trainer took four years of med school" "Yeah that's me...but can we please get this over with, I'm very tired" said Ash with a loud yawn "Of course" said Nurse Joy as she began treating Ash's injuries and poisoned condition

The next mourning Ash came out of the recovery room on his human disguise and met Misty in the lobby "Felling better?" asked Misty "Yeah, but aren't you freaking out about the truth about me?" replied Ash "Not completely, I have a friend that's a kadabra that has a human disguise" answered Misty "He wanted to come with me, but I turned him down" "Why?" asked Ash "I think he has a crush on me" answered Misty "Oh, to bad for him pokefilla is practically illegal all over the world" said a slightly startled Ash "I mean it's not officially that way, but it might as well be" "Right, so what are you going to do when you reach of age?" asked Misty "Errrr...I'd rather talk about that right now" said Ash who had a major blush on his face "That's fine" said Misty

"Right on to Viridian Forest, but I'm afraid Misty that you can't use any repels as it would drive me away as well" said Ash "Greeeeat I have to go through a bug infested forest without anyway of keeping them away" said Misty with tons of sarcasm and dread lacing her voice

 **Listings**

Ash/ Zorua (M)- Incinerate, Dig, Fake Tears, Leer, Detect, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory, Confusion, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Calm Mind, Snatch, Copycat, Counter

Thor/ Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thundershock, Discharge, Magnet Rise, Charge, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Charge Beam (Learning)

Rosie/ Rilou| Black Belt (F)- Force Palm, Calm Mind, Detect, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Dig, Blaze Kick, Circle Throw, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Foresight, Brick Break

Gyarados (F)- Bite, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Aqua Tail, Water Gun

Misty-

Staru- Flash, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Recover

Starmie- Flash, Water Gun, Power Gem, Confusion, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Bubble Beam, Recover

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Flail

Team Rocket

Jessie-

Ekans (M)- Poison Sting, Warp, Dig

James-

Koffing (M)- Tackle, Smokescreen, Self Destruct, Sludge

Meowth (M)- Fury Swipes, Scratch, Leer, Bite, Pay Day


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Note: I looked over Ash's Journey Version II and found a lot of errors and what needs to go, mainly the crazy adventure in the Spirit Realm and most of the legendary pokemon, Ho-oh and Darkrai are the only ones I'm considering on keeping with cosmog for sure being kept. I really need to fix the flow of the story as well, the pace just feels all over the place. I will however keep the latex suits for sure ;)**

We find the group going through Viridian Forest, with Ash wishing he didn't have such sensitive hearing "Misty please stop screaming every time you see a bug, it hurts my ears" complained Ash "Sorry I forget you're really a pokemon" apologized Misty "I'll try to keep it under control" "Thanks" said Ash "now we should find a clearing, I want to do some training" "Good idea" agreed Misty

Soon the group found a large clearing, but there was a pidgeotto roosting in it "Thor use Thunderbolt" said Ash. And that's pretty much it, Thor fried the bird and Ash caught her "Thanks now to heal pidgeotto and get some training done" said Ash as he let out his newest capture and heal her 'Thanks, I guess' said pidgeotto "Hey now, don't be like that" said Ash 'Sorry, I just wasn't expecting an ambush' replied the bird "That's fine, but it's time for training" said Ash as he turned back into his natural form 'What the? Oh right I've heard about trainers like you from some another flock' squawked pidgeotto when she saw Ash change form

"Heh, sorry about that, but I have another I need to let out" said Ash as he let out gyarados 'Where is that trainer that dared to catch me?" demanded the gyarados

Ash could tell she was mad at being captured, but more so at herself for being weak enough to be captured "That would be me" said Ash 'What? But you are a pokemon" said gyarados in confusion "But I also gained the right to be a trainer" explained Ash 'Hmph, I just thought that was just a rumor, but either way I need you to make me strong' replied gyarados

"First things first, can I have your name" said Ash 'My name?' asked gyarados in confusion "Well duh, I'm a pokemon just like you and I want to refer to you by the name your mema gave you" 'That is very thoughtful of you, but I have no name' said gyarados "That's sad, but what of you pidgeotto?" asked Ash 'Aurora is my name' replied pidgeotto "That's a lovely name" said Ash 'Thank you' blushed Aurora

"Well now that's out of the way I will now give out today's training regiment. And while you all are training I will try to come up with a name for gyarados as I train myself" said Ash 'Right!' cried Ash's pokemon

Ash had Thor work on mastering Charge Beam and learning Grass Knot, Rosie to learn Fire Punch, Gyarados power control and Aurora give a demonstration of what she could do. Ash in the meantime worked on his endurance and learning Bite and Retaliate

Misty decided to work with Staru and help it grow stronger as well as teach it Power Gem. By the end of the day Thor mastered Charge Beam, but still couldn't get Grass Knot to work, Rosie learned Fire Punch, but needed to work on increasing the power, Gyarados learned to better control her moves and Aurora impressed Ash with how many moves she knew. Ash also learned both the moves he wanted and came up with a good name for Gyarados "Alright gyarados what do you think of the name Tempest?" asked Ash 'It suits me' said Tempest in agreement

Over the next few days Ash and Misty continued traveling through Viridian Forest and both of them caught some new pokemon as well as train them and the ones they already had. The two were having lunch when someone tried to come at them with a wooden sword, but was stopped by a quick Thundershock from Thor "What is the idea trying to jump someone with a wooden sword?" demanded Ash "My apologies, it was my way of seeing if you are worthy of facing me" apologized the boy "But either way are one of you from Pallet Town?" "I am why?" replied Ash "Then I challenge you to a battle" challenged Samurai "Alright I accept" agreed Ash

The to trainers took their positions and sent out their first pokemon, a pinsir from Samurai and Ash sent out Aurora "Pinsir use Vicegrip!" called Samurai "Dodge and use Gust" countered Ash

As pinsir came charging in Aurora flew up and then sent forth a strong gust of wind that nailed pinsir hard, but didn't knock it out "Smack Down" called Samurai "Dodge with Agility and then use Aerial Ace" countered Ash smoothly

Pinsir tried to hit Aurora with a stone to knock her out of the air, but she easily avoided it and then came barreling in super fast and nailed pinsir causing it to fly into a tree and faint "Well done, but can you beat my next pokemon?" said Samurai as he sent out a beedrill, of course Aurora easily bet the bug type giving Ash the win "Wow you're pretty good" said Samurai "Thanks, but how far until we get to Pewter City?" replied Ash "You're not far, it's only an hour in that direction" said Samurai as he pointed North

Ash and Misty soon reached Pewter City "I'm glad to be out of those woods" said Misty with a sigh of relief "Well lets get to the pokemon center and get our pokemon taken care of" said Ash "What about you? Aren't you going to have Nurse Joy treat you?" asked Misty "I'm fine, plus I'm trying to blend in" retorted Ash "Oh right it would be a dead giveaway if you did that" said Misty

When Ash and Misty went into the pokemon center they found Brock the gym leader getting his pokemon healed by Nurse Joy "Misty? What are you doing here?" asked Brock when he noticed her "I got into an argument with two of my older sisters so I left to prove them wrong" answered Misty "And who's this?" asked Brock gesturing to Ash "Your next challenger" replied Ash "I see, well I'll met you at the gym I have some family business to take care of" said Brock

Ash and Misty headed over to the Pewter City Gym, but found that Brock had not arrived back as it was locked "I wonder what Brock's doing?" pondered Ash "It might have something to do with his father being gone" said Misty "Brock told me that his father, the real gym leader, left the gym in his hands and went out on some adventure, but had been gone for a few years" "Actually he returned this morning" said Brock as he came up to them "Apparently he got knocked out and fell into a coma for most of that time" "Ouch, so am I going to face you or your dad?" asked Ash "Me" answered Brock as he unlocked the door "Dad has some other things to take care of first before he takes over again"

Once Ash and Brock took their places on the battlefield Flint, Brock's younger brother, took the ref's spot and called out "This will be a two on two pokemon battle between Brock the gym leader and Ash Ketchem the challenger. Also only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions" "Alright come out geodude" said Brock as he sent out his first pokemon "Rosie, you're up" said Ash as he had her step forward "A fighting type, a wise choice" noted Brock "But it does not mean you'll win. Geodude use Rock Throw" "Dodge and use Force Palm" countered Ash

As geodude hurled rocks at Rosie she ducked out of the way and was able to use Force Palm, but didn't knock geodude out "Quick use Rollout" called Brock "Use Counter" said Ash with a smug look on his face "Pull back quick!" called Brock

Sadly geodude couldn't hear him and when it rammed into Rosie it was blasted back and knocked out by Counter. As Brock switched pokemon he said "I see your pokemon is well trained, but can it handle my next pokemon?" "Well shall see" said Ash as Brock's onix took the field

"Onix use Rock Slide" ordered Brock "Rosie use Dig to get out of the way" countered Ash "Earthquake" said Brock with a smile as he expected something like this to happen "No!" cried Ash in despair

Rosie quickly dove underground to avoid the falling rocks, but took the full brunt of the seismic shockwaves and was forced above ground and fainted "You did good Rosie" said Ash as he picked her up "Thor you take it from here" 'Don't worry Rosie I'll avenge you' said Thor as he stepped onto the field

"Onix use Earthquake" said Brock thinking he was going to get a quick win "Magnet Rise and then Quick Attack/ Iron Tail combo" countered Ash "What!" cried Brock in shock

As onix unleashed a powerful seismic shockwave Thor started hovering up in the air due to magnetism and was able to avoid the super effective attack; Thor then came charged in using Quick Attack as well as having his tail take on a metallic sheen to it and slammed it into the side of onix knocking back a few feet "Onix use Bind before it can get away" "Quick use Quick Attack to get away!" yelled Ash

Unfortunately Thor wasn't fast enough and was caught in onix's Bind attack and started getting squeezed really hard "Thor use Confusion to break free!" yelled Ash in desperation "Ash pikachu can't use psychic attacks" said Brock just before Thor unleashed a massive burst of psychic energy that blasted onix right into the back wall, hard, and knocked it out

"How in the world did your pikachu do that?!" asked Brock who was in complete shock at what just happened "Thor's parents are from Alola, but I still don't know why his psychic abilities are so strong" answered Ash "Just like I have no idea how I have them as well" "Well either way you've earned the Boulder Badge" said Brock as he handed Ash the badge "Thanks" said Ash as he gladly took the badge

As Ash was getting his pokemon taken care of at the pokemon center Brock came over asking "Hey Ash can I ask you something?" "What?" asked Ash "Well it's been my dream to be one of the best pokemon breeders, but since my dad had left I wasn't able to follow that dream. But now that his come back I can" explained Brock "So could I come with you and Misty?" "I see why not, and I'd love to help you fulfill your dream" said Ash "But there is something I have to tell you once we leave town" "Uhhh? Alright, just let me gather a few things and I'll met you at the edge of town" said Brock before he went to get his pokemon healed

Once Ash, Misty and Brock were out of Pewter City Brock asked "Okay Ash what was it you wanted to tell me?" "You know how some pokemon are able to become trainers if they take the proper steps?" asked Ash "Yeah? Wait, don't tell me you're really a pokemon!" replied Brock with some surprise "Actually that's right Brock" said Ash right before changing into his natural form "Okay...I didn't expect this when I decided to come with you" said Brock "But I'll live with it" "Thanks, but you're in for a bigger shock once we get to Mt. Moon" said Ash who had changed back into his human disguise

 **Listings**

Ash/ Zorua (M)- Incinerate, Dig, Fake Tears, Leer, Detect, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory, Confusion, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Calm Mind, Snatch, Copycat, Counter, Bite, Retaliate

Thor/ Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thundershock, Discharge, Magnet Rise, Charge, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Charge Beam

Rosie/ Rilou| Black Belt (F)- Force Palm, Calm Mind, Detect, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Dig, Blaze Kick, Circle Throw, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Foresight, Brick Break, Fire Punch

Gyarados (F)- Bite, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Aqua Tail, Water Gun

Aurora/ Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Twister, Roost, Steel Wing, Whirlwind, Tailwind, Air Slash, Hidden Power- Fighting, Tackle, Sand Attack

Butterfree (M)- Gust, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Tackle, String Shot

Misty-

Staru- Flash, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Recover, Power Gem

Starmie- Flash, Water Gun, Power Gem, Confusion, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Bubble Beam, Recover

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Flail

Shellder (M)- Water Gun, Icy Wind, Clamp, Withdraw, Mud Shot, Leer, Tackle

Brock-

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Tackle, Brick Break

Onix (M)- Earthquake, Harden, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Tackle, Bind, Dig

Happiny (F)- Seismic Toss, Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Heal Bell


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 4**

As the group get close to Mt. Moon they hear a man yelling out for help "Come on we need to see what's going on" said Ash as he ran ahead "Wait for us!" yelled Brock as he tried to catch up

The group found that a man was being attacked by a group of zubats by the entrance into Mt. Moon "Thor use Thunderbolt!" called Ash 'Back off!' yelled Thor as he used Thunderbolt, scattering the zubat flock. Brock caught one of the stragglers "Are you alright?" asked Misty

"Yes thanks to you" answered the man "What are zubat doing out during the day?" asked Ash "Let me, Prof. Seimour of the Pewter City Museum, show you" said Seimour

As the group headed inside the caves they saw numerous bright lights strung up over the regulated ones "See someone set up these bright lights that are bothering the local pokemon" said Seimour "Why?" asked Misty "The legendary Moonstone" answered Seimour "Ummmm moonstones are found all over the place, they aren't that rare" said Brock "This one is said to be massive and hold a power that normal ones don't have" said Seimour

Ash was able to hear the conversation thanks to his heightened senses as a pokemon, but was more focused on helping a parched sandshrew that was some feet away "Here have a drink" said Ash as he handed over his canteen 'Thank you' said the sandshrew as he took the canteen and took a drink of water "It's no problem, but do you know who put up these light?" replied Ash 'I'd tell you if I could' said sandsrew "Heheh, actually I'm really a zorua so I can understand you" whispered Ash 'Really?' asked sandshrew "I'd show you, but I don't trust that Seimour guy" said Ash

'Good cuz he's the one who did it, but I also saw three other bad people poking around' said sandshrew "Thanks, if Seimour is lying to us then I'll just outwit him" said Ash with a snarky smile 'Can I help?' asked sandshrew "Sure, the more the merrier" agreed Ash

"What were you up to Ash?" asked Misty when she noticed Ash come back to the group "I helped this sandshrew get a drink" answered Ash gesturing to said pokemon "Well we better find who ever did this and stop them" said Brock "Agreed" said Seimour

As the group made their way sandshrew spoke to Rosie and Thor about Seimour, much to their ire and amusement as they knew Ash was going to outwit the man in some shape or form. Just then the group saw a clefairy walk by holding a moonstone "Look it's a clefairy" said Brock "You're right, maybe it can show us where the Moonstone is" said Seimour

Suddenly Team Rocket appeared "Alright be a good pokemon and hand over that moonstone" said Jessie "Team Rocket! Are you the ones who put up these lights?" demanded Misty "What? No, we're here just to find moonstones for the boss" answered Jessie "and there is nothing illegal about that" "These lights were up before we got here" added James "So leave us alone" finished Meowth

"Guys I can tell they're not lying" said Ash "But you three aren't going to take that moonstone from clefairy without going through me first" "Fine if it's a fight you want, then that's what you'll get" said Jessie and James as they sent out their pokemon, which looked slightly stronger than the first time "Ekans use Dig" ordered Jessie "Tackle Koffing" said James "Thor use Thunderbolt on Koffing, Rosie you use Dig as well" quickly called Ash

Thor fried koffing while Rosie blasted ekans out of the ground and both poekmon wound up knocked out "Aurora use Whirlwind and send these three out of here" said Ash as he sent her out 'Goooodby losers!' mocked Aurora as she sent all the members of Team Rocket out of Mt. Moon "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" cried Team Rocket as they went flying away

"Geez they're not very strong are they" noted Brock "Meh, they got a little better since the first time I encountered them, but they're still rather weak" said Ash "Clefairy are you okay?" asked Misty 'I'll be fine, but that man in the glasses is up to something' answered Clefairy. Ash heard what the clefairy said, but couldn't do anything yet so he had Thor and Rosie speak to her and tell her he was really a pokemon and was going to stop whatever Seimour had planed

'Wow that's amazing, I wonder if he'd let me come with him' said clefairy 'but if he's going to best that man you all better follow me' "Guys I think clefairy wants us to follow it" said Brock when he saw it motioning them to follow "Then lets follow it" said Ash, who had overheard everything the other pokemon were saying as he was one himself

The group followed clefairy deeper into Mt. Moon, eventually arriving at a large naturally well lit cavern that had a river with a waterfall flowing through it "This looks like a good place to take a rest" said Brock "Agreed" said Ash who sat down and rubbed his feet "Tiered?" asked Misty "Yeah, plus I think it's lunch time" answered Ash "He's right it is time for lunch" said Brock looking at his watch "I think we're close to the surface of the mountain" noted Ash "But at what part I don't know"

The group noticed that Seimour had gone off by himself to the far side of the cavern and was messing with some unknown device "What's he up to?" asked Misty "I'm not sure, but the local pokemon told me he's the one who put the lights up" said Ash in a low voice "But what could he possibly want from here?" pondered Brock "I think the Moonstone he went on about" answered Ash "I plan on stopping him, but you'll have to wait and see what I have planned"

As the group ate Ash kept an ear open to try to hear what Seimour was up to, but couldn't hear him very well and didn't want to risk getting closer to him. When the group finished eating they continued following clefairy to wherever she wanted to take them "I wonder where the clefairy is taking us?" pondered Misty "I'm not sure, but I hope we get there soon" said Seimour "I don't want to be led on a wild farfetch'd chase"

A few hours latter the group was completely confused to were they were going "Ummm any idea how long we've been walking?" asked Ash "No... but I don't think Seimour can take much more" answered Brock "I think I see an exit up ahead" said Misty as she pointed ahead "I hope so..." grumbled Seimour

The truth was clefairy wanted to waste Seimour's time and take him all over and get him completely lost before taking him to where he wanted to go 'Alright we're here' said clefairy once the group made outside just below the peak of the mountain "Look over there!" cried Brock as he pointed to a large dark grey stone in the middle of the clearing they had walked into "Is that the Moonstone?" asked Misty "I think so" said Ash

"Finally I've found it" said Seimour with some irritation in his voice "So what are you going to do now that you've found it?" asked Ash "Study it and report my findings to the Pewter City Museum" answered Seimour

However Ash easily picked up on his half truth and said "You know I'm very good at detecting a lie Seimour, so tell me the truth" "What are you going on about?" demanded Seimour "I asked the sandshrew I helped earlier if he knew who put the lights up and he pointed to you" replied Ash "and I also asked clefairy and she said the same thing"

"That doesn't prove anything, you probably misunderstood them" retorted Seimour who as getting annoyed "I think not, I asked them more than once. Plus Rosie can tell when someone is lying and from the way she's reacting to what you're saying you're lying to me" said Ash "So give it up and spill"

"You are getting on my nerves" snapped Seimour, who was no longer looking like the nice man he was earlier "Then stop lying and tell the truth" replied Ash calmly "I think you need a lesson in irritating your elders" snarled Seimour as he sent out a metang and a sneasel "Teach this brat a lesson, use Metal Claw" "Thor, Rosie you know what to do" said Ash

'Right' said Thor and Rosie as they dived under the two opposing pokemon as they came in and used Thunderbolt and Blaze Kick respectively and knocked the two pokemon into the wall "Metang use Ice Punch, Sneasel use Slash" ordered Seimour "Roise use Endure and Counter, Thor use Charge Beam afterwords" countered Ash

Rosie stood in the way of the two pokemon's attacks and took the fulll brunt of the two moves, but thanks to Endure she held on and used Counter. The resounding bang from Counter caused the two pokemon to crash into Seimour, knocking him over and out cold

Ash took this opportunity to go over allowing him to notice that the symbol for the Pewter City Gym was stitched over something else, so he ripped it off reviling the symbol for Team Galactic, an organization similar to Team Rocket only they're from Sinnoh "I knew something was up" said Ash "I better call Officer Jenny so he can be taken away" said Brock as he pulled out his pokegear and began dailing

'Thank you so much for stopping him' thanked celfairy "No problem" said Ash 'So now what are you going to do?' asked sandshrew "Someone wanted to speak to me about something at the top of Mt. Moon, so that's what I'm going to go do after Seimour is taken care of" answered Ash

It took sometime, but the police managed to find the group and haul an angry Seimour away "Thank you for stopping what ever he had planed" thanked an officer "It's no big deal" said Ash humbly "Well stay safe you three" said the officer as they left

"Now we can go meet Ho-oh at the peak" said Ash once all the police were gone "Ho-oh? Isn't that a legendary pokemon from Johto?" asked Brock "Yes and me and Misty saw a shiny one fly overhead, but it left a not saying it wanted to speak to me at the top of Mt. Moon for some unknown reason" answered Ash "That's what you meant when you said I'm in for a bigger shock when we get here?" asked Brock "Yep, so lets get to the top" said Ash

'I know the way to the peak, it's not far from here' said clefairy "Thanks, led the way" said Ash

Soon the group arrived at the peak and saw Ho-oh waiting for them "Thank you for stopping that man young one" said Ho-oh with telepathy "Lady Ho-oh why did you ask me to met you here?" asked Ash who had bowed "To speak to you about certain things and to ask a favor" replied Ho-oh "Talk to me about what?" asked Ash "Aren't you curious to why you gained psychic abilities even though your kind can't really use them?" asked Ho-oh "Yes I am" replied Ash

"The truth is a mew had taken interest in you, so he granted you a small gift to help you on your journey" explained Ho-oh "What Lady Mew gave me a gift?" asked Ash in shock "Lord Mew actually, Lady Mew lives at the Tree of Beginning, he gave you the gift of being able to use certain moves that your kind normally can't use, but sense Thor was with you at the time it increased his latent psychic powers by a large amount" "Oh wow, I had no idea" said Ash in awe

"Yes, he's been watching you with some interest for sometime, why I don't know" said Ho-oh "Alright, but you said you had a favor to ask" said Ash "Indeed I did, you see two new legendaries have been born recently, but one lacks discipline and tries to cause mischief as much as he can, while his counterpart does her best to keep him in line" explained Ho-ho "and he's getting out of hand lately, so as punishment it was decided to force the one to be caught by a trainer, but not any trainer one that was also a pokemon as well"

"Ouch, so this legendary is being forced to listen to not just a trainer, but one that's a pokemon as an even bigger insult?" asked Ash "Yes, and you're the only one that's around to take them" answered Ho-oh "I'm not going to argue with you Lady Ho-oh, but I must know which legendaries are they?" asked Ash "Darkrai and Cresselia" answered Ho-oh "Darkrai is the one that's being punished, cresselia though want's to help keep him in line so she's going along as well" "Woah, those are two amazing legendaries! Are you sure I can handle them?" asked Ash "Don't fret, if anything keep darkrai in his ball until he listens" suggested Ho-oh "But you'll have to beat him in a battle first, as he is trying to get out of this"

"Oh that's fine, I'm sure me and my team can handle him if we work together" said Ash "I'm sure you can, he's not that powerful yet and hasn't learned his best move either" said Ho-oh as she beckoned the two young legendaries over

As the two other legendaries came over Ash dropped his illusion after sending out all his pokemon "This is the one you want me to listen to?" asked darkrai in anger telepathicly "Yes, he's been blessed by Lord Mew and is a decent fighter in his own right" answered Ho-oh "I'll be the judge of that" replied darkrai as he fired off a Icy Wind attack

Ash and his pokemon moved out of the way while Ash used Incinerate to fend off the move. Soon a large battle broke out mainly between Ash and darkrai as Ash's other pokemon only helped give Ash cover or stop an attack

"Ngh, you're not bad pup, but I'm still stronger than you" taunted a very worn out darkrai "I think not" replied a panting Ash as he powered up an Aura Sphere and blasted darkrai with it, knocking him down and out "Heheh, I win" said Ash as he reverted back into his human guise and brought out a Dusk Ball and threw it at darkrai

The Dusk Ball shook for about a minute before it dinged signaling that darkrai was captured "Now cresselia it's your turn. Wait, you're a shiny!" said Ash in shock when he got a good look at her 'So? and I don't want to fight, just capture me' replied cresselia "How does a Moon Ball sound?" asked Ash 'Perfect, Ho-oh said their meant for pokemon that evolve with a Moonstone, but I don't care' answered cresselia

"Ash, your carry limit was reached with darkrai so she'll go to Prof. Oak's lab" said Brock "Actually as a pokemon I can bring with me as many of my fellow pokemon with me that I can handle, so that's not going to happen" retorted Ash "Plus some trainers gain that privilege if they prove themselves worthy of it" "Oh, I didn't know that" said Brock

"Now if you excuse me I must be going" said Ho-oh as she took off into the night sky. So Ah got an explanation to his psychic powers and two young legendaries for him to train, look out world cuz Ash is on his way to the top

 **Note: The moves Ash will be able to use are ones that will make sense in a way, but most of them he'll learn after he evolves. The two legendaries are really low level and not many people will now that they are legendary pokemon until the Indigo League. The sandshrew and clefairy will join Ash next chapter**

 **Listings**

 ***Means Shiny***

 **Ash** / Zorua (M)- Incinerate, Dig, Fake Tears, Leer, Detect, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory, Confusion, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Calm Mind, Snatch, Copycat, Counter, Bite, Retaliate

Thor/ Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thundershock, Discharge, Magnet Rise, Charge, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Charge Beam

Rosie/ Rilou| Black Belt (F)- Force Palm, Calm Mind, Detect, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Dig, Blaze Kick, Circle Throw, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Foresight, Brick Break, Fire Punch

Tempest/ Gyarados (F)- Bite, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Aqua Tail, Water Gun

Aurora/ Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Twister, Roost, Steel Wing, Whirlwind, Tailwind, Air Slash, Hidden Power- Fighting, Tackle, Sand Attack

Butterfree (M)- Gust, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Tackle, String Shot

Darkrai (M)- Hypnosis, Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Ominous Wind, Disable, Swift

Cresselia* (F)- Moonlight, Confusion, Psycho Cut, Mist, Psycho Shift, Signal Beam

 **Misty-**

Staru- Flash, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Recover, Power Gem

Starmie- Flash, Water Gun, Power Gem, Confusion, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Bubble Beam, Recover

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Flail

Shellder (M)- Water Gun, Icy Wind, Clamp, Withdraw, Mud Shot, Leer, Tackle

 **Brock-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Tackle, Brick Break

Onix (M)- Earthquake, Harden, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Tackle, Bind, Dig

Happiny (F)- Seismic Toss, Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Heal Bell

Zuebat (M)- Bite, Supersonic, Quick Attack


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning after stopping Seimour and meting Ho-oh the group got ready to head over to Cerulean City when the sandshrew and clefairy they befriended came over and asked Ash if he could capture them so they could come along "I figured you two would ask to come with" said Ash happily as he threw two pokeballs "Well now that's taken care of lets get going" said Brock as he cleaned up "I hope everything is alright at the gym" said Misty

"We'll find out when we get there" said Ash "But how long will it be until we get there?" "A few hours if we don't stop" answered Brock "but if we stop to do some training for about four hours we'll get there shortly before nightfall" answered Brock "Then well do some training along the way" said Ash "I really need to get stronger in more than one way" "You're going to train yourself?" asked Misty "Duh, I am a pokemon after all" replied Ash "That's what we do when we're not trying to survive or socialize in the wild"

So Ash had his pokemon get some training done shortly before lunch and after lunch and either came up with a name or got their name of his pokemon that didn't have a name yet. Ash and his pokemon got stronger and some even learned new moves, Ash also tested out the gift a mew gave him and started learning a move his kind can't learn: Twister

By the time the group made it to Cerulean City it was late in the day "Misty is the gym still open at this hour?" asked Ash "Possibly, I know that the water shows don't happen at this hour, but since you want to face me for the badge it doesn't matter" answered Misty "as one of the gym leaders I can hold a gym battle if requested at any available time" "Great, then lets get going" said Ash "I'll met you at the pokemon center, I need to pick up some supplies" said Brock "Alright, but I plan on taking the long way to the next gym so make sure we have enough for the trip" called Ash as Brock headed over to the pokemart "Alright I will" Brock called back

"Ready for this?" asked Ash once him and Misty reached the gym "I am, but are you going to take part in the battle your self? I know it's allowed in the rules" replied Misty "I'm not going to say, plus I'm not very good at fighting while swimming yet" answered Ash "That's fine, but know that as I do know what pokemon you have I do have a slight advantage" replied Misty "You may know what pokemon I have, but you don't know my training regiment" said Ash "and some of them have learned some new moves I have yet to show you"

"Misty why are you back?" asked Daisy when Ash and Misty entered the gym "Ash here challenged me to a gym battle a few days ago, so that's what we're going to do" answered Misty "Alright, but I do have a slight problem" said Daisy "What?" asked Misty "It turns out that me, Violet and Ivy won a free trip around the world recently and they both really want to take it" answered Daisy "and I do too, but I know that the gym comes first"

"Can't they wait until the off season?" asked Misty "No, they've been pestering me about it ever since they found out we won the trip" answered Daisy "Well I want to travel a bit more, but we can call in a replacement gym leader until I'm done traveling or you get back" replied Misty "You're okay with us leaving to travel across the world?" asked Daisy "Of course, and hopefully get Violet and Ivy in line" answered Misty "Thanks I'll go make the arrangements after your match with Ash" thanked a grateful Daisy

"Thor I'm going to have you sit out, it'd be very unfair if you took on all the water types" Ash told Thor 'Fine, but I want to take on the next one' grumbled Thor "Ready?" asked Misty "Yep" replied Ash "Alright then, go Staru!" called Misty as she released her first pokemon "Butterfree lets go" said Ash as he sent out his first pokemon "I'll make the fist move" said Misty "Staru use Rapid Spin!" "Dodge and use Energy Ball" called Ash

Butterfree barely avoided being hit by the rapidly spinning staru and launched its attack at it once it stopped spinning and dealt a fair amount of damage "Staru use Power Gem and Water Gun" called Misty "Avoid that!" called Ash "and when you get the chance use Psybeam"

Butterfree again ducked and dived to avoid getting hit, but eventually got nailed in the left wing causing him to plunge towards the pool that was the battlefield, but not before firing off a Psybeam attack with everything it had left. This resulted in both pokemon being unable to battle "Well Ash so far it's a tie, so what are you going to do against my best pokemon Starmie?" stated Misty as she sent out her last pokemon "You'll see" said Ash as he sent out his clefairy "Moona it's your turn"

"Starmie use Bubble Beam" called Misty "Counter it with Magical Leaf" countered Ash

Both pokemon sent forth their attacks that met half way which led to an explosion to go off "Quick starmie use Rapid Spin and Water Gun" called Misty "Try to dodge it and fire another Magical Leaf" countered Ash

Moona got ready to move out of the way as well as prep its attack when from the smoke starmie came spinning at high speeds. Moona fired off a massive amount of enchanted leaves that stopped starmie in its tracks, but didn't knock it out "Starmie use Power Gem and Bubble Beam" called Misty "Moona use Metronome" called Ash

As starmie fired off its combo attack Moona started wiggling its finger. When Moona was hit by the combo attack it caused her to fire off Metronome early, which resulted in it being Healing Wish which due to the effects of the move Moona fainted "Nooo!" cried Ash in despair "Ash you have one option left to earn the badge" said Misty "You mean for me jump in and fight starmie myself?" asked Ash "Right, as a pokemon that is also a trainer you can jump in and make a last effort to earn a gym badge or anything similar" answered Misty "I knew that, but I'd just prefer to avoid doing that" replied Ash right before he dropped his illusion and jumped onto one of the floating platforms in the pool

"I hope you're ready me for me Misty cuz here I come" yelled Ash as he fired off a Shadow Ball and then created twenty copies of himself with Double Team "Starmie dodge that and use Bubble Beam widespread" countered Misty

Starmie avoided the Shadow Ball by a hair and then fired off Bubble Beam at all the copies, but missed hitting Ash "Where is he?" pondered Misty shortly before Ash jumped out of the water and fired off a point blank Shadow Ball that hit starmie really hard "Starmie Recover!" ordered Misty with concern "I don't think so!" yelled Ash as he used Snatch to steal the health Starmie would have gained and then blasted it with another Shadow Ball, fainting it

"Well done Ash, you did really well" congratulated Misty as she handed Ash the Cascade Badge "Thanks Mist, I wasn't sure how well I was going to do" thanked Ash as he took the badge and put in his badge case "Wow, I've never seen anything like that before" said Daisy who was watching the match "Thanks, so is everything taken care of?" asked Misty "Yep, a temp will be here in a few days and then we're off to see the world" answered Daisy "But I do need to know when will you return to take over the gym?" "I guess after the Indigo League, I'm interested in seeing how well Ash will do" answered Misty "As am I, I think he has what it takes to be one of the best trainers of this generation" agreed Daisy

"Speaking of Ash where did he go?" asked Misty 'He went this way' said Thor pointing towards the exit "Are you telling me he went to the pokemon center Thor?" asked Misty 'Yeah, he had me stay here to let you know where he went' replied Thor with a nod "I didn't understand a thing you said, but I do believe Ash had you stay here to show me where he ran off to" said Misty 'Duh' said Thor rolling his eyes "Well I need to get to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon and catch up to Ash, see you latter Daisy and enjoy your trip" said Misty as she headed out "Thanks you have fun and stay safe as well" called Daisy

"Brock where's Ash?" asked Misty after she got her pokemon healed "He went to bed after getting his pokemon looked after and grabbing a bite" answered Brock "Well it is rather late, so I'm not surprised that he went to bed" said Misty "Right and from what he told me he had to jump in to win the badge" said Brock "He's quite the battler, as well as having all kinds of tricks up his sleeve" said Misty "I wonder how strong he is" pondered Brock "I think stronger than most of the pokemon he has currently" suggested Misty "Probably, though I wonder how strong he'll become" pondered Brock

 **Listings**

 ***Means Shiny***

 **Ash** / Zorua (M)- Incinerate, Dig, Fake Tears, Leer, Detect, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory, Confusion, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Calm Mind, Snatch, Copycat, Counter, Bite, Retaliate, Twister (Learning)

Thor/ Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thundershock, Discharge, Magnet Rise, Charge, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Charge Beam, Protect

Rosie/ Rilou| Black Belt (F)- Force Palm, Calm Mind, Detect, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Dig, Blaze Kick, Circle Throw, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Foresight, Brick Break, Fire Punch, Power Up Punch, Rock Smash

Tempest/ Gyarados (F)- Bite, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Aqua Tail, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Dragon Breath, Hyper Beam

Aurora/ Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Twister, Roost, Steel Wing, Whirlwind, Tailwind, Air Slash, Hidden Power- Fighting, Tackle, Sand Attack

Butterfree (M)- Gust, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Tackle, String Shot, Energy Ball

Darkrai (M)- Hypnosis, Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Ominous Wind, Disable, Swift

Luna/ Cresselia* (F)- Moonlight, Confusion, Psycho Cut, Mist, Psycho Shift, Signal Beam, Charge Beam, Thunderwave

Moona/ Clefairy (F)- Metronome, Disarming Voice, Charm, Wish, Pound, Spotlight, Sing, Magical Leaf

Sandshrew (M)- Poison Sting, Defense Curl, Rollout, Scratch, Dig, Swift, Sand Attack

 **Misty-**

Staru- Flash, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Recover, Power Gem

Starmie- Flash, Water Gun, Power Gem, Confusion, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Bubble Beam, Recover

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Flail

Shellder (M)- Water Gun, Icy Wind, Clamp, Withdraw, Mud Shot, Leer, Tackle

 **Brock-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Tackle, Brick Break

Onix (M)- Earthquake, Harden, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Tackle, Bind, Dig

Happiny (F)- Seismic Toss, Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Heal Bell

Zuebat (M)- Bite, Supersonic, Quick Attack


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 6**

The next day we find Ash battling various trainers with varying degrees of success "Wow you're good, you might give AJ a run for his money" said a trainer that Ash had just beaten "Who's he?" asked Ash "AJ is a really strong trainer, he even has his own unofficial gym just up the road" answered the trainer "Well I'll see for myself how good he is then" said Ash "Good luck you'll need it" called the trainer as the gang walked towards AJ's gym

"You're not getting overconfident are you?" asked Brock with concern "I hope not, I might have won my every battle so far doesn't mean I wont lose the next one" answered Ash "That's good to hear, it's a problem many new trainers have when they start having a winning streak" said Brock "I've been beaten before plenty of times before I became a trainer and it was always after I was on a winning streak, so I know better now" replied Ash "At least you learned your lesson" said Misty

The group soon arrived at what they figured was AJ's gym and noticed that above the entrance was a sign that said 99 wins and 0 loses "It appears he's beaten Gary, Leaf and Blaze" noted Ash "Who are they?" asked Misty "The other new trainers from Pallet" answered Ash "They all are taking the gym challenge, so they had to of come through here" "So you're from Pallet, then this will be a snap" said a voice cockily

The group turned and saw a dark green haired boy who had a sandshrew with him "I'm pretty sure Gary gave you a very hard time, he knows more than the average rookie knows" said Ash with an annoyed tone "Oh he did, and he bawled his eyes out when I trashed his pokemon" snickered AJ

"Someone thinks their hot stuff" whispered Misty "Ego much" taunted Ash "Gary might overestimate himself sometimes, but he'd never act the way you implied" "Oh yeah? Like I care, all the trainers from Pallet have been chumps so far, so lets see if you're any better" taunted AJ venomously "Alright I will" said Ash calmly

AJ let them into his gym and the group could see a large number of pokemon doing intense training, but they could tell it would not be approved by the league if they knew about it. Misty and Brock due to them being gym leaders and Ash due to him being a pokemon and knowing the limits of how far a trainer can push their pokemon. They didn't say anything yet and Brock and Misty could tell Ash was going to put AJ in his place, hard

"Alright beedrill come here" ordered AJ as he cracked a whip "Now show me your pokemon" "Aurora come on out" said Ash as he let his bird pokemon out "Hmm a flying type to match my bug type, a good idea on paper, but it wont matter" taunted AJ "Beedrill use Poison Jab!" "Dodge with Agility and then use Gust with Sand Attack" countered Ash

As beedrill came rushing in with its two arm stingers taking on a purplish hew to jab Aurora with them, she quickly moved at incredible speeds avoiding the attack before sending forth a strong wind that had a large volume of sand mixed in that did a fair amount of damage to and blinded the bug type "Use Take Down!" commanded AJ angerly "Dodge and use Air Slash!" said Ash

Again beedrill came charging in to attack Aurora, but due to it being blinded by the sand and Aurora's speed it completely missed and was taken out by the Air Slash that quickly followed "Grrrrr so what if you took out one of my pokemon, I've come back from worse" said AJ angerly "but you aren't going to be so lucky with my next pokemon, come out mimikyu" "What!" cried Ash in alarm as said pokemon came out "Aurora be careful!"

"Mimikyu use Shadow Sneak" ordered AJ "Use Steel Wing" said Ash knowing AJ made an error "but remember to make a second pass"

Mimikyu sent forth a shadowy claw that passed right threw Aurora who was coming in with metallic wings and nailed it hard on both the dive and the return pass, but mimikyu was still raring to go "Mimikyu use Thunder!" cried AJ in frustration "Use Agility to dodge and then go in for another Steel Wing run" countered Ash hoping Thunder missed as it would take out Aurora in one go

As Aurora moved at high speeds Ash noticed something glitter on her back when she was struck by mimikyu's Thunder attack and fell out of the sky "Okay, something's not right here, Aurora should have avoided that easily, and it appeared as though the lightning was drawn to her" pondered Ash "I bet AJ's cheating to get the upper hand here, to bad that's not going to work against me"

"Ha! A win for me" mocked AJ "You may have won against one of my pokemon, but don't think you'll win against Luna so easily" said Ash in a deathly calm tone as he sent out his shiny legendary of Sinnoh "Uh oh, AJ must have done something to anger Ash, otherwise he wouldn't use her" Misty told Brock "I think it's because Ash noticed what I did, something glittering on Aurora that drew in the Thunder attack" replied Brock "You mean AJ cheated?" asked Misty "I'm not sure, but Ash isn't playing around anymore" replied Brock

"What pokemon is that?!" demanded AJ "Find out yourself" snapped Ash "Luna use Charge Beam and Confusion" "Copycat" countered AJ

As Luna powered up her attack mimikyu copied her and also powered up the same attack "Fire!" cried both trainers

Both pokemon fired their attacks, but due to Luna having more training overpowered the copied technique and took out the mimikyu

"Sandshrew don't fail me now" snapped AJ as he cracked his whip "Use Night Slash!" "Use Mist to hide yourself and then use Psycho Cut" countered Ash

As Luna started creating a thick Mist sanshrew moved faster than anticipated and slashed her incredibly hard, knocking her to the ground "Quick use Night Slash and Shadow Claw now!" yelled AJ "Get out of there!" cried Ash with worry written on his face

As Luna tried to move out of the way she was hit incredibly hard by the combined power of Shadow Claw and Night Slash and was knocked out "Ha! No one has ever beaten my sandshrew and neither will you" taunted AJ "and it looks like that win was enough for him to evolve into an even more powerful pokemon"

"Shadow show him how wrong he is" said Ash with a eerily calm voice as he sent out his other Sinnoh legendary

"What the? What is that!?" asked AJ who was clearly creeped out by Ash's other legendary "Shadow use Quick Attack" said Ash "Sandslash use Slash!" called AJ

Shadow easily glided across the battlefield and slammed into sandslash hard enough to stop its attack and knock it back a few feet "Sandslash use Poison Sting" called AJ "Icy Wind" countered Ash calmly

As sandslash fired a volley of poisonous needles Shadow sent forth a very cold wind that sent the needles back and dealt a large amount of damage to sandslash "Shadow use Disable and Ominous Wind" said Ash "Rollout!" yelled AJ

Shadow easily stopped sandslash from moving right before he unleashed a wave of shadowy energy that knocked the sandshrew "How dare you defeat my strongest pokemon!" yelled AJ who was livid "Shadow Hypnosis" said Ash "and make his nightmare as bad as you want"

Shadow gleefully put AJ to sleep who immediately began whimpering "Ash what are you up to?" asked Misty "I'm going to see just how bad AJ has been treating his pokemon. I know most new trainers wouldn't recognize the signs, but as a pokemon I can" answered Ash "Good idea, plus with what I know as a breeder will come in handy with finding out how poorly he's treated his pokemon" agreed Brock

So Ash and Brock checked over all of AJ's pokemon and found that he treated them rather poorly and didn't get enough nutrients "Ash AJ is going to lose his license for this" said Brock "I know, but I'm not sure what to do with his pokemon" said Ash "We could always take them in" suggested Misty "That's a good idea, but his sandslash is going to have to go to rehab as it was his first which made it into a major bully" agreed Ash

Officer Jenny was called in and she arrested AJ for mistreatment of pokemon and agreed to let Ash and the gang take in some of his pokemon. The group then headed out and helped their new pokemon adjust to having new and nicer trainers

"Hey Ash why did Shadow listen to you? He normally just sits by himself and doesn't interact with anyone" asked Misty as the group was setting up camp "Shadow saw that AJ was acting in a way he was before he was punished and wanted to stop him" answered Ash "How exactly?" asked Brock "AJ was overconfident and arrogant, just like how Shadow was before getting a major dose of reality" answered Ash "He's still not up for conversation, but at least knows he has to shape up and listen to me"

"Well it's a start" noted Brock "I know, but I'm leaving it up to him to come around, not pressure him into something he's not willing to do yet" replied Ash "So what's for dinner?" asked Misty "I don't know, I'll eat berries if I have to" said Ash "What about pokechow?" asked Misty "Meh, that's not something I'd eat in public, plus I despise the generic stuff it's soo bland" answered Ash "Will you try my homemade pokechow?" asked Brock "Not today, I'm more in the mood for something fresh and natural" replied Ash as he dropped his illusion and ran off into the woods

"Huh, I hope I can get him to try my pokechow, I want to make sure it's as good as it can be" said Brock "Brock he's trying to blend in, so he's probably not going to eat it with people around" said Misty "Out here in the wild though, he just might"

Brock and Misty then heard a loud yelp off quite a ways, but it didn't sound like Ash "I wonder what that was" pondered Brock "Not sure, it came from the direction Ash went so he might know" said Misty

Ash came back just as Brock and Misty finished eating their dinner "Ash do you know what that loud yelp was earlier?" asked Misty "No I don't" answered Ash "I tried looking for who made that sound, but couldn't find anything" "Huh, well that's to bad" said Misty

"I can't let them know I ate a small rattata, that would be really bad" thought Ash as he rubbed his stomach "I'm guessing you ate your fill?" asked Brock "Yep I found a berry tree that was ripe and ate till I was full" answered Ash

'Ash did you eat a pokemon again?' asked Thor once everyone was in bed asleep 'Ummm I did, but I can't help it' answered Ash in pokespeach 'I am a canine and need to eat meat as well as fruits and vegetables' 'Ugh, what did you eat this time' asked Rosie who was slightly grossed out 'A small rattata, it was going to be some other pokemon's meal at some point anyway' answered Ash 'It's the circle of life' 'I know Ash, but you are trying to be human' said Thor 'so try to get those wild urges under control' 'I am Thor, that's the first pokemon I killed and ate in months' replied Ash

 **Note: Yep Ash has gone hunting before, but that's not going to come up very often as he travels across the world. Plus his parents told him to keep those urges down or bad things will happen if found out**

 **Listings are now being moved to their own chapter to avoid complaints of the**

 **listings length vs the story length**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Listings 1**

 ***Means Shiny***

 **Ash** / Zorua (M)- Incinerate, Dig, Fake Tears, Leer, Detect, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory, Confusion, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Calm Mind, Snatch, Copycat, Counter, Bite, Retaliate, Twister (Learning)

Thor/ Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thundershock, Discharge, Magnet Rise, Charge, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Charge Beam, Protect

Rosie/ Rilou| Black Belt (F)- Force Palm, Calm Mind, Detect, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Dig, Blaze Kick, Circle Throw, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Foresight, Brick Break, Fire Punch, Power Up Punch, Rock Smash

Tempest/ Gyarados (F)- Bite, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Aqua Tail, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Dragon Breath, Hyper Beam

Aurora/ Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Twister, Roost, Steel Wing, Whirlwind, Tailwind, Air Slash, Hidden Power- Fighting, Tackle, Sand Attack

Butterfree (M)- Gust, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Tackle, String Shot, Energy Ball

Darkrai (M)- Hypnosis, Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Ominous Wind, Disable, Swift

Luna/ Cresselia* (F)- Moonlight, Confusion, Psycho Cut, Mist, Psycho Shift, Signal Beam, Charge Beam, Thunderwave

Moona/ Clefairy (F)- Metronome, Disarming Voice, Charm, Wish, Pound, Spotlight, Sing, Magical Leaf

Sandshrew (M)- Poison Sting, Defense Curl, Rollout, Scratch, Dig, Swift, Sand Attack

Beedrill (M)- Take Down, Poison Jab, Harden, Poison Sting, Swords Dance

Drowzee (M)- Poison Gas, Pound, Hypnosis, Confusion, Disable, Tri Attack, Dream Eater

 **Misty-**

Staru- Flash, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Recover, Power Gem

Starmie- Flash, Water Gun, Power Gem, Confusion, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Bubble Beam, Recover

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Flail

Shellder (M)- Water Gun, Icy Wind, Clamp, Withdraw, Mud Shot, Leer, Tackle

Magikarp (F)- Splash, Tackle, Water Gun, Flail

Seel (M)- Water Gun, Growl, Headbutt, Icy Wind, Aqua Jet

 **Brock-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Tackle, Brick Break

Onix (M)- Earthquake, Harden, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Tackle, Bind, Dig

Happiny (F)- Seismic Toss, Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Heal Bell

Zuebat (M)- Bite, Supersonic, Quick Attack

Ryhorn (M)- Rock Blast, Horn Attack, Leer, Take Down, Smack Down

Lunatone- Hypnosis, Rock Blast, Confusion, Tackle, Harden, Rock Throw, Psywave

 **Note: Yep AJ had some impressive pokemon, but his mimikyu and sandslash went to rehab instead of Ash, Misty or Brock taking them in. Something similar is going to happen with a certain trainer that is coming up soon, I wonder who it could be...Hmmm...I wonder who**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Note: I'm going to answer some questions that I have gotten so far: Ash is ten years old, and started getting ready for his journey a year earlier than the Ash in Ash's Journey Version I (I plan on renaming it to something better soon), _IF_ Thor ever did evolve then yes he would be the Alolan variant, adding in Youtubers into this story? Most likely not if I did it would be in Ash's Journey Version I, I said that Ash and Misty caught some new pokemon off screen in chapter three... so I don't see the confusion**

While walking through a forest a thick fog rolled in "Where did this fog come from?" asked Misty "How should I know?" replied Ash "I don't have weather based powers" "Haha very funny" said Misty sarcasticly "You know my map says Pokemon Tech is around here" said Brock "Really? Well I don't have any interest in that place" replied Ash "From what Prof. Oak told me all they teach you is what is in outdated text books and other old fashioned ideas" "Really?" asked Brock "Yeah, they don't apparently teach their students anything about Dark, Steel and Fairy types as well as a large number of the regions" answered Ash

"That's bad" said Brock "I know, plus they allocate levels and stats to pokemon to gauge how strong they are" said Ash "but no one has used that system since Prof. Oak was our age" "Speaking of age, how old are you really?" asked Misty "Ten" answered Ash "The same goes for Rosie and Thor" "Oh I had no idea, I thought you just made yourself look ten so you could be a trainer" said Misty in surprise "That's part of the rules, I had to wait until I was ten to become a trainer like everyone else" explained Ash

"Hey guys I think now is a good time to take a break" suggested Brock "Good idea" agreed Misty and Ash

Once everyone had settled down and let out their pokemon Brock said "Guys if you go fetch me some firewood and water I can make some Kalos creeps" "Alright, I'll go get the water" said Misty "And I'll get the fire wood" said Ash

As Ash was heading back after gathering plenty of firewood he heard a commotion off to his left. When he went to check it out he saw a group of kids asking another kid who was running on a treadmill questions about pidegy, but when the kid got an answer wrong the other kids sped up the treadmill causing him to fall off

After the other kids said some mean things and walked off Ash came over and asked "Are you all right?" "Yeah" replied the kid "You're from Pokemon Tech right?" asked Ash when he noticed the uniform the kid was wearing "Yep, I'm pretty good too" answered the boy "Answer this then" asked Ash "How many different kinds of pokemon are there and what types can they be?" "About a hundred and fifty and the types they can be are Fire, Grass, Water, Ice, Electric, Psychic, Poison, Ground, Flying, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Dragon, Fighting and Normal" answered the boy with confidence

"Wrong, there are around eight hundred known pokemon and you missed three types" said Ash "What? That's impossible" said the boy in shock "The pokemon I can get, but missing three types no way" "Tell me what type is clefairy?" asked Ash "Normal" answered the boy "Nope, it's actually the Fairy type that was discovered a few years ago" corrected Ash "Oh, I had no idea" said the boy "That's because Pokemon Tech is incredibly outdated by over twenty years" explained Ash "All other teaching facilities are up to date with current knowledge and teaching methods"

"Pokemon Tech is that far behind?" asked the boy in shock "Yep, if you just stayed in the Kanto region you wouldn't face many issues, but once you go to another one bam! You're completely lost" answered Ash "How many regions are there?" asked the boy "As far as I know, there are about ten major regions" answered Ash "How many more there are than that is beyond me" "I think I'm going to transfer to someplace that's up to date" said the boy "Hey I forgot what's your name?" asked Ash "Joe" answered Joe

"Thanks and yes you should find a better place to study, but remember that will only get you so far" said Ash "Going out on a journey is how you learn if you have what it takes to fulfill your dream or not" "Thanks, but I think you should put the top student of my class in place before you go" replied Joe "Why?" asked Ash "She's become a bit of a bully and while I think she's cute, she's not very nice to others" answered Joe "I will, but first I need to get the firewood that I gathered back to my friends and eat" said Ash "Can I come with?" asked Joe "Sure, follow me" answered Ash happily

By the time Ash and Joe made it back Brock and Misty were getting slightly worried about Ash "Sorry it took so long, but I wound up having a discussion with Joe here" apologized Ash "That's fine, but please come back sooner" said Brock "What pokemon is that?" asked Joe pointing to Rosie "Rosie is a riolu, their a pokemon found mostly in Sinnoh" answered Ash "Jeez when you said Pokemon Tech was outdated you weren't kidding" said Joe

"You know I heard someone Pis planning on buying it out from the current owners and giving it a complete overhaul" said Misty "When did you hear that?" asked Ash "A month before I left" answered Misty "Well if they do that would be great" said Ash "But first Joe wants me to put a bully in her place" "Sounds right up Ash's ally" said Brock "Thanks, but I plan on transferring to someplace that's up to date since Ash made me realize that I'm getting outdated information" thanked Joe "Can you lead us there?" asked Misty "Sure, follow me" agreed Joe

So Joe led the group over to Pokemon Tech and the group could see that it was a very large old building. Once inside Joe led them to where Gieselle normally is and found her berating another student over something stupid "Hey you! Knock it off!" yelled Ash "Huh? You do you think you are?" demanded Gieselle turning around "Someone who has more knowledge than you" answered Ash "Oh yeah? I can see you're a trainer, how many bedges do you have?" asked Gieselle rudely "Two, the ones from Pewter and Cerulean City" answered Ash "Ha! Those are the two weakest gyms in all of Kanto!" mocked Gieselle

"On the contrary those two gyms are part of the eight main gyms, so they're just as good as the rest" countered Ash "Whatever, I'll prove I'm the best in a battle" said Gieselle "Fair enough" agreed Ash "Graveler come out" said Gieselle once they reached a battlefield "Tempest come here" said Ash as he let her out

"What! You have a gyarados!?" asked Gieselle in shock "I do, now Tempest use Hydro Pump" replied Ash cooly "Quick use Fire Blast!" countered Gieselle "Wha?" said Ash in confusion and mild shock

Tepmest sent forth a powerful blast of high pressured water at graveler who tried to use a move that it didn't know and knocked it out "What happened!? Graveler is supposed to be able to know Fire Blast!" demanded Gieselle "Graveler might be able to learn that move, but you clearly didn't check to make sure it did" said a voice from behind "Director Winslow? What are you doing here?" asked Gieselle "To expel you, you have been a rotten brat for long enough and I will not allow you to stay as we give this place a much needed overhaul" scolded Winslow

"If I may ask, why has it taken twenty years to get this place updated?" asked Ash "The owners of this place were dead set in their ways and didn't believe any of news of all the new discoveries made over the years, so they refused to change the curriculum, plus they couldn't afford to" answered Winslow "But since they've passed away, I'm now in charge and have funds to update this place I will" "That's great to hear, Prof. Oak said this place was one of the best places to learn back in the day" said Ash happily "Yes indeed, I've also asked him to help get this place back on top" replied Winslow happily

 **Note: Heh yeah certain characters are going to be worse versions of themselves than in cannon or Ash's Journey Version I**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 8**

We find the group taking a break near a pond when Misty notices a pokemon and asks "Hey Ash what kind of pokemon is that?" "Hmm? Oh that's an oddish, a grass type" answers Ash who is in his natural form sunbathing "But I smell a bulbasaur nearby, so I wouldn't try catching her, he might try stop you"

'Wa?' thought the bulbasuar when he overheard the zorua called Ash speak like a human 'Wait a minute, I knew a very spirited zorua named Ash back at Prof. Oak's lab that was going to become a trainer at some point' 'What are you muttering about?' asked the oddish when she came over 'I think that talking zorua is my old friend from Prof. Oak's' answered bulbasuar

"What's going on?" asked Brock as the group could hear two pokemon talking "Hang on I'll check" said Ash, still in his natural form

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ash when he came over 'Ash is that really you?' asked the bulbasaur hopefully "Huh? Do I know you from somewhere?" asked a puzzled Ash 'It's me Bushroot, I used to live at Prof. Oak's Lab before I was given to an ungrateful trainer who dumped me shortly after winning at the Cerulean Gym' answered Bushroot

"I remember you! You were always breaking up fights and helped keep the peace back at Prof. Oak's Lab" exclaimed Ash recognizing an old friend "But your trainer dumped you, why?" 'He just wanted me to win him the first two badges and that was it' replied Bushroot sadly "That's to bad, but you seem to be doing okay" said Ash 'I found this little place that a really nice lady runs and I've been staying there' explained Bushroot "Really, can me and my friends go see it?" asked Ash 'Sure, but I must warn you she set up straps to keep poachers away' answered Bushroot

"Hey guys you'll never guess it" said Ash as he came back over to his friends and changed into his human disguise "What is it?" asked Brock curious "I hope it's not a prank" said Misty "No it's not a prank Misty" said Ash "I found an old friend of mine from Prof. Oak's Lab" "Really? Who?" asked Brock "Bushroot, he's a bulbasaur that's great at keeping the peace and settling disputes" answered Ash "But shouldn't he with his trainer?" asked Misty "His trainer only wanted him to win at the first two gym, then dumped him" replied Ash his hints of anger

"That's terrible" said Brock with disgust "Agreed, getting a starter just so you can win at two gyms that use types weak to it and getting rid of it is awful" agreed Misty "I asked him how he's been and he said he found this place that a really nice lady runs for sick and abandoned pokemon" said Ash "and he's agreed to take us there"

So Bushroot led Ash, Misty and Brock to the Hidden Village where he has been staying ever since he found it after being abandoned by his former trainer. As the group went along Ash told Misty and Brock where the traps were after Bushroot alerted him to them. Soon the group arrived at the Hidden Village and Bushroot went over to a young woman who was attending to a bellsprout "Hmmm? What is it bulbasaur?" asked the woman 'One of my old friends is here' answered Bushroot as he pointed his vines at Ash and his friends

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the woman "I'm an old friend of bulbasaur's from back when he was still at Prof. Oak's and I asked him where he's been since he wasn't with his trainer" answered Ash "Oh? Well the reason why he's not with his trainer is because he was abandoned" said the woman "That's to bad, but do you need any help...miss?" replied Ash "Melanie, and yes some help would be appreciated" replied Melanie gratefully

While the group was helping Melanie out Team Rocket appeared in a large floating stadium "What do you want Team Rocket?" demanded Ash angerly "Why all the pokemon here of course" answered James "You're not going to take any of these pokemon!" yelled Ash "Thor use Thunderbolt!" 'Taste lightning creeps!' yelled Thor as he unleashed a strong Thunderbolt at Team Rocket "Koffing Protect!" yelled James as he sent out his pokemon

As the bolt of lighting came charging at them, koffing appeared and created a protective shield that blocked the attack "It appears they stepped up their game since last time we saw them" noted Brock "No matter we will still beat them" said Ash "Thor use Magnet Rise to get to them and use Iron Tail" "Koffing use Sludge" called James "Ekans get out here and use Poison Sting" said Jessie as she sent out her pokemon

As Thor started floating thanks to magnetism and came running? at them with his tail having a metallic sheen to it, koffing and ekans sent forth their attacks which Thor knocked aside with Iron Tail "Thor keep going!" encouraged Ash "Koffing use Tackle" called James "Ekans Bite!" yelled Jessie

As Thor kept getting closer to Team Rocket koffing and ekans attacked him and knocked him back to the ground, ending Magnet Rise's effect "You okay Thor?" asked Ash worryingly 'I'm fine' replied Thor "Good, now since those two are at ground level" said Ash "Thor use Quick Attack, Rosie use Blaze Kick" 'Gladly' replied his two pokemon "Ekans use Bite" called Jessie "Koffing Tackle" ordered James

The four pokemon soon began attacking each other, but it didn't last very long as ekans and koffing were weaker than Thor and Rosie and lost "Meowth can't you do something?" demanded Jessie as she recalled her pokemon "I'm the one piloting this thing! What am I supposed to do?" yelled Meowth "Don't you have some sort of ranged attack?" asked James "I can use Pay Day, but that's not going to help us here" answered Meowth "That'll only give the twerps more money" "Then we best get out of here, there's nothing we can do until we get stronger and more pokemon" suggested James "Fine" sighed Jessie who then yelled down "You win this time twerp, but know we'll be back"

"Glad their gone, but we should call the Pokemon Rangers so they can help keep this place safe" said Ash once Team Rocket flew away "I've already called them" said Melanie "Someone will be here in a few days to help" "That's good to hear" said Brock "I'm glad everything is back to normal" said Misty with relief

"Ash, since you know bulbasaur would you mind taking him with?" asked Melanie "Of course, I was going to ask him anyway" replied Ash happily 'I'll go where you go' said Bushroot happily "You're welcome to spend the night here" offered Melanie "Thanks" said Ash gladly

The next day with Bushroot by his side Ash and the gang headed out on their way to Vermillion City and the next badge "Plan on doing some training today Ash?" asked Misty "Thinking about it" replied Ash "I hear Lt. Surge is a tough person to beat on the first try" "He is" confirmed Brock "Hey what's that?" asked Misty pointing to a odd lump up ahead "Let me go see" said Ash as he ran ahead to check "It looks like some kind of pokemon to me" Brock told Misty "But why it's in the middle of the road is beyond me"

As Ash got closer he picked up the distinct smell of a fire type and saw that a charmander was laying on a rock looking dejected and lonely "Are you alright?" asked Ash 'No I'm not' replied the charmander shacking his head "Why?" asked Ash 'I wish I could tell you' sighed the charmander "Huh? Oh let me fix something" said Ash as he looked around before dropping his illusion

'Oh! You're a pokemon!' cried charmander in surprise "Yep, so you can tell me what the matter is" replied Ash 'It was terrible!' cried the charmander as he latched onto Ash crying 'My trainer told me to wait here on this rock with this odd stone and that he'd be right back, but that was weeks ago' "You've been here on this rock for how long?" asked Ash in shock 'Two weeks, but I've been getting off the rock with the odd stone to eat and everything after the third day' answered charmander

"That's terrible, so you've been waiting for your trainer to come back this entire time?" asked Ash 'No, I know he just dumped me here just because I couldn't win against a bellsprout, even though it was really strong and knew moves that kept me from doing anything' answered charmander "Well I'm a trainer, so do you want to come with me?" asked Ash 'You are?' asked charmander "Sure am, I went threw the entire process to be able to become one" answered Ash proudly 'I think he forgot to release me, so I'm not sure how I can join you' said charmander "That's easy, we can get Nurse Joy to fix that" said Ash "and there's a pokemon center up the road, so we can get it taken care off there" 'Yay! Thank you so much, and plus I think a storm is on the way and I really don't want to get caught in that' cried charmander happily

"Ash what did you find?" asked Misty once her and Brock caught up "An abandoned charmander, but I'm going to take him in" answered Ash as he changed back into his human form and picked up said pokemon "But he said that his old trainer might have forgotten to release him, so we'll need Nurse Joy to fix that" "I guess him and Bushroot have something in common, they both were abandoned" noted Brock "I can't understand why trainers do such things" said Misty with disgust and anger

Soon the group made it to the pokemon center and shortly after they got in a torrential rainstorm came crashing down "Woah, I'm glad we made it inside before that hit" said Brock gratefully "Me two, I don't think charmander would of survived a storm like that for long" agreed Ash "Can I help you?" asked Nurse Joy "Yes, I found this charmander out on a rock, but I think it's trainer abandoned him" answered Ash "Follow me so we can discus this privately" said Nurse Joy who's mood soured

"Alright you can drop the disguise, I know you're a pokemon" said Nurse Joy once the group was in a room "How'd you know?" asked Ash as he dropped his illusion "You're in the system with photos of both your forms in it" answered Nurse Joy "Oh, well either way charmander told me he's been waiting at that rock for two weeks, but came to realize he was abandoned there" explained Ash "So I asked him if he wanted to come with me and he agreed" "I see and neither of you know if he's still considered the other trainer's pokemon or not?" asked Nurse Joy "Right" confirmed Ash

"Then let me check on that while I make sure he's healthy" said Nurse Joy as she had charmander follow her "You three can get a bite to eat in the cafeteria while you wait" offered Joy "Thanks we will" thanked Ash

While the group ate some wonderful stew they overheard some trainers complementing another one with blue hair "Hey Damian didn't have a charmander at one point?" asked one of the trainers "Yeah, but that thing was weak as heck, I mean it lost to a bellsprout, so I left it on some rock with a useless stone I found and told it to wait there and that I'd be back for it" replied Damian

"So that's charmander's old trainer" said Misty with disgust "What are you going to do Ash? Ash?" asked Brock before noticing Ash was no where to be seen "Huh? Where did he go?" asked Misty

"So you're the scumbag who left that charmander out in the elements on a rock" snapped Ash right before he pushed Damain over "Who do you think you are?" demanded Damian as he went to punch Ash in the gut

"A trainer who cares about a pokemon's emotions and well being" replied Ash as he smoothly stepped aside and kicked Damain onto the ground "But what of you? A massive storm is raging outside, aren't you worried about charmander's health?" demanded Ash "No way! Like I care how a pokemon feels or what shape it's in, I want powerful pokemon who will do as I say no matter what" snapped Damian as he went in for a right hook

"Bad answer" said Ash as he ducked under the swing and pushed Damain down again and said with a smirk"and to think I've been recording everything you've said" "What!?" cried Damian "You heard me, and you are in massive trouble" replied Ash "Not if I get that recording and smash it" said Damian right before he lunged at Ash

"Hold it right there" said an Officer Jenny that was wearing a thick rain coat as she grabbed Damian's collar, causing him to fall flat on his back "Can I see the recording please?" she asked "Sure it's right here" said Ash who was behind her "What the?" said Damian in shock "but I was fighting you over there" "Psychic illusions are a powerful thing" said Ash "and I'm rather good with them"

"Thanks, now give me a minute to listen to this real quick" thanked Officer Jenny as she took the recording device and played it back

"Wow, Ash sure was sneaky there" noted Misty "I'd say" agreed Brock "But thanks to that he caught charmander's old trainer" "Aha! I've heard of you, you're Damain Watchcan, I've heard reports of you just leaving your pokemon off somewhere to rot" said Jenny triumphantly "thankfully most of them found new trainers, but the rest were to weak to survive by the time another trainer found them or were dead all together. So I here by place you under aresst for pokemon abandonment, and if my records are correct abuse"

"Serves you right" said Ash who was very angry 'Take this! You jerk!' yelled charmander as he hit Damian with a Flamethrower attack in the face "Woah, that was some Flamethrower" noted Ash impressed with charmander's power "Normally I'd do something about that, but in this case he had every right to do that" said Officer Jenny "Some pokemon do that to their trainers when happy or to tell them they're upset about something" said Ash "I'm well aware of that, but sometimes a trainer's pokemon attacks other people for no proper reason at all and that's when I would have to step in" explained Officer Jenny

"Alright I've transferred all of Damian's pokemon over to you" said Nurse Joy after Damian was taken away and his pokemon were looked over to see how they were doing "Thanks, I'm glad Officer Jenny said we could adopt Damina's pokemon so they could have a trainer who was going to take proper care of them" said Ash "It's not a problem at all" said Nurse Joy "Most trainers are willing to take in abuse and/or abandoned pokemon"

"I'm glad that Damian is behind bars" said Misty the next morning "Me too, I can't stand people like that" agreed Ash "It must really must get you mad since you are a pokemon" said Brock "It does, but there isn't much I can do about it except bring those people in to justice" replied Ash

The next day Ash decided to see how strong Bushroot and charmander were and what moves they knew "Alright today we're going to get some training in and see what improvements we need to make" announced Ash 'Yeah!' cried all of Ash's pokemon, minus Shadow who wasn't up for it yet 'Wow, I'd never expect Ash to have this many pokemon by now' said Bushroot 'He got two from another trainer who was abusive to his pokemon, plus Lady Ho-oh had Ash take in Shadow for Shadow's punishment for being to roudy' confirmed Thor 'Neat, I hope that I can impress' said charmander hopefully 'You did that in the pokemon center when you fried Damian's face' said Roise

"Alright, enough chit-chat, it's time to train" said Ash as he changed back into his natural form 'So what's the schedule this time?' asked Thor "I want you to work on your psychic abilities, Rosie I want you to try to learn Swift so can have a ranged attack, Aurora I want you to work on endurance, Tempest I want you to try to learn some new moves, what ones I don't really care, Butterfree I want you to work on increasing your power output and speed, Moona try to learn Heal Pulse, Sandshrew and beedrill work on speed, Luna I want you to try to learn Safeguard, Drowzee I want you to try to learn Zen-Headbutt, Bushroot and charmander I want to see your moves"

"What are you going to do?" asked Misty "I'm going to keep working on Twister till lunch and then join Thor on improving my psychic powers" answered Ash "I'm starting to get the hang of using it" "Your plan for training today sound solid" noted Brock "Thanks, you guys should train your pokemon as well" replied Ash "Good idea" agreed Brock

Ash and his pokemon trained their butts off until lunch "How you feeling Ash?" asked Misty when he came over panting heavily "Tried, but at lest I learned Twister, all I have to do now is increase the power out put" answered Ash who just lied down "Wana try my pokechow now?" asked Brock "Ugh fine, but only because I'm starving and don't have the energy to change into my human disguise" said Ash "Have you ever had pokechow?" asked Misty "Uh I said that I don't like the generic stuff before, so yes" answered Ash annoyed

Once everyone was eating Brock noticed that Ash was eating the pokechow provided to him, but didn't seem to be enjoying it very much "Somthing wrong Ash?" asked Brock "Huh? Oh it's nothing" replied Ash "Is the food okay?" asked Brock "Meh, if it was sweeter it would be better" replied Ash "But that's not what's bothering me" "Oh what is?" asked Brock "I'm just missing my parents is all" answered Ash

"But aren't you ten and capable of being on your own?" asked Misty "Yeah, but I've never been apart from them for very long" said Ash "So it's a little scary, and I'm sure other new trainers go through the same thing" "He's right Misty, most new trainers do go through something like what Ash is going through" added Brock "Oh, I had no idea" said Misty "It's fine, most people don't admit it" said Brock

"Any ways" said Ash as he stretched and stood up "I'm going to work with Thor on our psychic powers" "Good luck Ash, don't push yourself to far" said Brock "Thanks" replied Ash as he ran off to join his pokemon in their training

While Ash and Thor were working on their psychic powers Thor fell into a pit trap 'Who's the wise guy who put this here?!' demanded Thor angerly "I don't know, but they are going to get it" said Ash who was also angry, so he hid using his illusions

'Hey look someone trainer fell in the trap we dug' said a voice "That sounds like it came from a squirtle" thought Ash. He was proven right when five squirtles came into the clearing they were in 'Huh? All I see is an angry pikachu in the hole' said one of the squirtles 'What? But where's his trainer? I know I heard one of those rotten humans around" asked what Ash assumed was the leader as he was wearing pointed glasses while the other four had round ones

"Right here" announced Ash as he made himself known "And I might like a good prank once in a while, but a pit trap has its dangers" 'What the? A talking zorua?' said one of the squirtles in shock 'Quick soak him!' cried the leader

All the squirtles fired Water Gun at Ash, but it turned out to be just a copy made from Double Team "Try again" taunted Ash as he leaped into the clearing with ten other copies of himself 'Get him!' yelled the leader

All five squirtles attempted to hit Ash, but every time they think they're going to hit him Ash uses Double Team again and creates even more copies of himself 'Stand still and face us!' yells the lead squirtle "Alright" replies Ash in a singsong voice as he jumps high into the air from behind a bush and fires off a massive Shadow Ball combined with Twister

'Look out!' cries the lead squirtle as he ducks out of the way 'Ahhhhh!' cries the other squirtles who all fainted from the attack 'Oh boy this does not look good' notes the leader 'No it's not' says Thor from behind 'Wa!' cries the lead squirtle in shock 'Miss me?' asks Thor innocently before hitting the leader with a Thunderbolt

"Nice shot Thor" praised Ash 'You did pretty well yourself' replied Thor "I need to work on control, but I guess I did alright" said Ash 'Ouch, that hurt' said the leader as he got back up "Now explain why you dug that hole since your up" demanded Ash 'It's because we were abandoned by our trainers' answered the squirtle "This is the third case of abandonment I've come across with in a week" said Ash with a sigh 'What really?' asked the squirtle in shock "Yep, Bushroot and charmander were abandoned by their trainers" answered Ash

'Did you say Bushroot?' asked Squirtle in shock 'I remember him!' "Really? What else do you remember from Prof. Oak's lab?" asked Ash 'Uhhh... it's been a while since I've thought back to those days, but I do remember this zoura that could out prank me" answered the squirtle "Heheh, that's right I remember a trouble making squirlte that drove everyone mad" said Ash 'Wait a minute, you're not telling me you're that same zorua!" exclaimed the squirtle in horror "Yes it is me Michelangelo" replied Ash with a snarky smile

'No hard feelings right?' asked Mikey nervously "Ask Thor, he's the one who fell in the hole you made" replied Ash '*Gulp* I hope he's not to mad' said Mikey with fear clear in his voice 'I already blasted you for it, so we're even' said Thor 'So...now what?' asked Mikey "I'm turning your gang into Officer Jenny" said Ash "But you are coming with me"

'I don't know what's worse, you or community service' said Mikey once Ash returned to the others and called Officer Jenny "Don't push it" warned Ash 'Alright already, I said I was sorry' said Mikey in fear "Thanks for stopping the Squirtle Squad, they'll be a big help to the fire department" thanked Officer Jenny "It's no big deal, I'm just glad that everything turned out okay" replied Ash

"You're so lucky to have all three Kanto Starters" said Misty "Well I've known two of them before they were given to ungrateful trainers" said Ash "Well I must say your team is fairly balanced so far" noted Brock "Thanks I don't think I can handle any more pokemon at the moment" said Ash

"We should be at Vermillion City any day now" said Brock "That's good to know" said Misty with relief

 **Note: Yep, Ash knew two of the starters back before he left on his journey, lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Listings 2**

 ***Means Shiny***

 **Ash** / Zorua (M)- Incinerate, Dig, Fake Tears, Leer, Detect, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory, Confusion, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Calm Mind, Snatch, Copycat, Counter, Bite, Retaliate, Twister

Thor/ Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thundershock, Discharge, Magnet Rise, Charge, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Charge Beam, Protect, Telekinesis

Rosie/ Rilou| Black Belt (F)- Force Palm, Calm Mind, Detect, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Dig, Blaze Kick, Circle Throw, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Foresight, Brick Break, Fire Punch, Power Up Punch, Rock Smash, Swift

Tempest/ Gyarados (F)- Bite, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Aqua Tail, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Dragon Breath, Hyper Beam, Bulldoze, Ice Fang, Icy Wind

Aurora/ Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Twister, Roost, Steel Wing, Whirlwind, Tailwind, Air Slash, Hidden Power- Fighting, Tackle, Sand Attack

Butterfree (M)- Gust, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Tackle, String Shot, Energy Ball

Darkrai (M)- Hypnosis, Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Ominous Wind, Disable, Swift

Luna/ Cresselia* (F)- Moonlight, Confusion, Psycho Cut, Mist, Psycho Shift, Signal Beam, Charge Beam, Thunderwave, Safeguard

Moona/ Clefairy (F)- Metronome, Disarming Voice, Charm, Wish, Pound, Spotlight, Sing, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse

Sandshrew (M)- Poison Sting, Defense Curl, Rollout, Scratch, Dig, Swift, Sand Attack

Beedrill (M)- Take Down, Poison Jab, Harden, Poison Sting, Swords Dance

Drowzee (M)- Poison Gas, Pound, Hypnosis, Confusion, Disable, Tri Attack, Dream Eater, Zen-Headbutt (Learning)

Bushroot/ Bulbasaur (M)- Vine Whip, Tackle, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Leach Seed, Sleep Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Sludge

Charmander (M)- Flamethrower, Scratch, Leer, Rage, Hone Claws, Ember, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw

Michelangelo/ Squirtle (M)- Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Dig, Rapid Spin, Skull Bash, Hidden Power- Grass

Ponyta (F)- Ember, Stomp, Attract, Tackle, Flame Wheel

Honedge (M)- Tackle, Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Metal Sound, Shock Wave, Cut

 **Misty-**

Staru- Flash, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Recover, Power Gem

Starmie- Flash, Water Gun, Power Gem, Confusion, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Bubble Beam, Recover

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Flail

Shellder (M)- Water Gun, Icy Wind, Clamp, Withdraw, Mud Shot, Leer, Tackle

Magikarp (F)- Splash, Tackle, Water Gun, Flail

Seel (M)- Water Gun, Growl, Headbutt, Icy Wind, Aqua Jet

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Acid Armor, Dig, Tackle, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Shadow Ball

Snorunt (F)- Icy Wind, Leer, Powder Snow, Bite, Spikes, Hex

Popplio (F)- Sing, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Hidden Power- Ground

 **Brock-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Tackle, Brick Break

Onix (M)- Earthquake, Harden, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Tackle, Bind, Dig

Happiny (F)- Seismic Toss, Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Heal Bell

Zuebat (M)- Bite, Supersonic, Quick Attack

Ryhorn (M)- Rock Blast, Horn Attack, Leer, Take Down, Smack Down

Lunatone- Hypnosis, Rock Blast, Confusion, Tackle, Harden, Rock Throw, Psywave

Cubone (F)- Bone Rush, Bone Club, Headbutt, Bubble Beam, Leer, Dig

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Iron Tail, Detect


	11. Chapter 11

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Note: I'm going to answer a review I got, have you seen the listings in Ash's Journey Version 1? because people started telling me to put the listings somewhere else instead of at the end of the chapter, and I do not want to run into the same issue again.**

Ash and the gang arrived in Vermillion City a few days after Ash acquired Mikey the squirtle "Man I can't wait to take a nice bubble bath" said Misty "Me either" said Ash "I'm filthy" "Good thing your illusion can work with out cloths" noted Brock "The inclusion of real cloths makes it all the more believable though" said Ash

"Do you need help getting cleaned up?" asked Brock "Actually yes I do" answered Ash "I can't really clean my own fur very well, plus it needs a good brushing desperately" "Then it's a good thing I have a breeder's kit" said Brock "Right, and it's a good thing I have the shampoo I use with me" said Ash

The group headed straight to the pokemon center where Ash was able to change forms a way from prying eyes and let Brock give him a good wash "Thanks Brock" thanked Ash as he shook himself off "I really needed that" "No problem" replied Brock "I'm glad to help, but what of your pokemon do you need any help getting them cleaned up?" "Some help would be nice, thanks" replied Ash happily as he changed back into his human form

The group spent the rest of the day getting relaxing and planning for the gym battle the next day. However Ash noticed the next mourning that a large number of pokemon were in the pokemon center, injured and beat up after their trainers faced Lt. Surge, the gym leader "Nurse Joy do you need a hand?" asked Ash "Yes some help would be nice, thank you" replied a grateful Nurse Joy

"Good thing I took those medical courses" said Ash after he was done helping Nurse Joy treat all the pokemon "Yes it is" agreed Nurse Joy "Thankfully non of them were in overly serious condition, but Lt. Surge needs to lighten up on his challengers" "From what I've heard he evolved his raichu as soon as he got it" said Ash "Correct, and that means it isn't as fast as it should be" confirmed Nurse Joy "He's been relying mainly on pure power, not skill to win"

"Then I'm going to train for a few days before I challenge him so I know I'm ready for sure" said Ash "Good luck" said Nurse Joy as Ash left the pokemon center

"You're going to do some last minute training?" asked Brock "More or less yes, I want to make sure I'm properly ready to face the gym" replied Ash "Smart move, Lt. Surge can be a pain to those he deems weaker than him" said Misty "From what I know almost all the regions has an electric typed gym, so he has a lot of competition" said Ash "Ouch, that must hurt his pride a bit" said Brock

"As far as gym leaders go as far as I know Lt. Surge is ranked above average in terms of difficulty amongst all the gyms, but isn't the hardest electric gym as the one in Sinnoh is" said Ash "and the one in Kalos is second, leaving him in third" "Wow, that's rough" said Brock "I wonder how we ranked up" pondered Misty "I'll tell ya latter once I double check" said Ash "But for now lets train"

Three Days latter Ash was ready to face the Vermillion City Gym and headed straight to it "Excuse me I'm here to face Lt. Surge for a gym battle" Ash told the two gym trainers that were standing in the gym lobby "Hey Surge another one is here" called out one of the trainers "Oh really?" asked a really tall man with yellow crew cut hair and military clothing "Correct, I'm here for your badge" said Ash

"Ha! You're nothing but a baby" mocked Lt. Surge as he tried to rile Ash up "Trying to taunt me isn't going to work" said Ash as he gave Lt. Surge a powerful glare "Ha! We'll see about that, besides both of your pokemon are far to cute to pose a threat" mocked Lt. Surge further "While technically Rosie is a baby pokemon, Thor is not" said Ash in a calm tone

This drove Lt. Surge mad as Ash wasn't letting his mockery get to him "How about we settle this on the battlefield?" asked Lt. Surge "I'm here for the badge, nothing more" said Ash "Fair enough, but you're going to lose with those pokemon" mocked Lt. Surge as he took his place on the battlefield "Who said I was going to use them?" replied Ash "I have plenty of other pokemon to use" 'Ash you promised me I'd get to fight in this gym' reminded Thor "I know that, but I'm saving you for his last pokemon, which I'm sure will be his raichu" whispered Ash

"Alright go magnamite" called Lt. Surge as he sent out his first pokemon "Charmander you're up" called Ash as he sent out his fire type "Ha! A fire type against my electric/ steel type that'd be a good move against most trainers, but not here" called Lt. Surge "Use Hidden Power" "Charmander use Shadow Claw to cut threw that, then use Flamethrower" countered Ash

As magnamite fired a volley of orbs that were blue in color at charmander, his claws were covered in shadows as he sliced threw all the orbs, taking some damage, and then sent a powerful stream of fire that almost fainted the magnamite "Lucky hit" snarled Lt. Surge "Magnamite use Thunderwave along with Hidden Power" "Try to break it apart with Flame Burst, and if that doesn't work dive!" quickly countered Ash

Charmander valiantly fired of a Flame Burst that did break apart the in coming attack, but the fragments of it still were coming at him, so he did as he was told and moved out of the way. Only to be hit by a second wave of the same move "That was a cheep shot" said Ash "This is a battle, you never hold anything back" snapped Lt. Surge "Otherwise you lose" "We'll see about that" said Ash "Charmander try to use Flamethrower" "Stop it with Hidden Power" countered Lt. Surge

Charmander managed to fire another stream of fire, but magnamite's Hidden Power managed to break threw the attack, but it fell short of hitting charmander "Thunderbolt" called Lt. Surge "Duck under it and use Flamethrower" countered Ash, hoping that it worked

While charmander was able to fire off another Flamethrower, he wasn't able to avoid the Thunderbolt, which led to both pokemon being knocked out "Hmph, so you managed to take out one of my pokemon, no matter you still have two more to beat" said Lt. Surge as he sent out his voltorb "You did great charmander" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon "Sandshrew you're up"

"Again with the type advantage? What are you? scared?" mocked Lt. Surge "No, I'm playing it smart" retorted Ash who was getting fed up with Lt. Surge's attitude "What ever baby, voltorb use Swift" "Use Dig and then Magnitude" countered Ash

As voltorb fired off a volley of stars, sandshrew dived underground and began creating tremors. The result was a Magnitude 5 that did a good amount of damage to voltorb, but didn't faint it "Use Swft once it get above ground" called Lt. Surge "Come out of the ground and use Poison Sting" called Ash

Sandshrew burst out of the ground right under voltorb knocking it into the air and dealing a good amount of damage before firing a spray of poisonous needles. Voltorb however fought back by sending a large amount of stars that blocked the Poison Sting and did a decedent amount of damage to sandshrew "Quick use Magnitude once it hit the ground" called Ash "Magnet Rise" countered Lt. Surge with a smirk

"Sandshrew use Swift and Poison Sting instead" called Ash "Thunderbolt" countered Lt. Surge

Sandshrew fired off his attack that thanks to how wide spread it was, was able to still hit voltorb even though most of the attack was stopped by the Thunderbolt "Voltorb use Secrete Power" called Lt. Surge "Dodge using Dig and then use Poison Sting again" countered Ash

Sandshrew quickly dived underground, avoiding all damage that Secrete Power would have done, before poking his head out and firing off a Poison Sting attack that knocked voltorb out of the air and out of the battle "Grrr return" snarled Lt. Surge

Just then as sandshrew came all of the way out of the ground he started glowing "Hey look sandshrew's evolving" said Misty in awe. Soon a strong looking sandslash was standing proudly on the field "Good work sandslash, but lets have someone else take a turn for the next one" said Ash 'Alright, I know how much Thor's been wanting to fight' complied sandslash as he came over to Ash's side

"Now you face my best pokemon" snarled Lt. Surge as he sent out his infamous raichu "Thor you've wanted this, so go get him" said Ash as Thor jumped off his shoulder

"Bwahahahaha! You really think that little mouse can best mine? You have to be joking!" roared Lt. Surge with laughter "Thor use Quick Attack and Iron Tail" called Ash, snapping Lt. Surge's attention back to the battle at hand "Send him back with a easy Mega Punch" said Lt. Surge

Thor easily rammed unto raichu and slam his iron hard tail into it as well, but was hit by a powerful punch and was knocked back by a few yards "You good Thor?" asked Ash 'Yep still raring to go' replied Thor with a smirk "Good now use Charge" replied Ash "Raichu use Thunderbolt" called Lt. Surge "Protect" countered Ash "Curse you!" snarled Lt. Surge with rage

As Thor began charging up his electricity raichu fried a massive bolt of lightning at him, but he quickly created a barrier that blocked it "Thor use Charge Beam!" called Ash "Raichu use Thunderbolt to stop that" countered Lt. Surge angerly

Both Thor and raichu unleashed their attacks, only for them to stall out and cause a large exlposion "Quick use Dig" called Ash "Use Rage and Counter when that rat attacks!" roared Lt. Surge who was losing it

All the yelling Lt. Surge was doing had drawn a large crowd of people, including Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy "Thor when you come up have Protect up" called Ash, hoping he heard him

Thor didn't disappoint as when he burst out of the ground right under raichu he was covered by a barrier that absorbed most of the damage Thor would have taken before shattering "Raichu use Thunder and Discharge!" yelled Lt. Surge "Oh no! That's his most powerful move" said Nurse Joy with worry "Thor put all of your psychic power into Confusion to send that right back!" countered Ash

"Ha! You've lost! Pikachu can't learn that" mocked Lt. Surge, only to be horrified as raichu's best attack was sent straight back at him with twice the power and be blown right threw the back wall "Don't underestimate Thor, his parents hail from Alola" said Ash "Which means he inherited the rare trait that allows some pikachus to be able to use psychic powers" "That means you cheated! Which means you don't get the badge" snarled Lt. Surge

"That's a lie" said Officer Jenny and Ash at the same time "That's right, there is nothing in the rules that forbid such a thing" added Nurse Joy "And from what I've seen today, I'm revoking your Gym Leader's license" said an elderly voice

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw that it was Mr. Goodshow, the head of the International Pokemon League "No! This is all your fault!" yelled Lt. Surge as he tried to attack Ash directly, only to be stopped by Thor's use of Telekinesis "You are under arrest" said Officer Jenny as she cuffed the large man "You will hear your charges at the station"

"What's going to happen now?" asked Ash "I'll have a replacement sent over immediately, but for now here" said Mr. Goodshow as he handed Ash the badge for the gym, only it was all gold, and a note "Wait, why is it all gold?" asked Ash "I'm allowed to give special badges to trainers when something like this happens, plus it's made of solid gold" replied Mr. Goodshow "Now I must be going"

"What that note say?" asked Brock once everything had settled down "It says he wishes me luck and that he knows the truth about me, but he doesn't care and that it's important to follow your dream no matter who you are" answered Ash "That's amazing" said Misty "Yes, well I'm going to get some sleep" said Ash "Goodnight" said his two friends

 **Note: Yep when Ash needs to get clean he has to be in his birth form, not in a illusion or it wont work**

 **New Moves/ Pokemon**

Ash:

Sandslash (M)- Slash, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Night Slash

Charmander (M)- Smokescreen, Metal Claw


	12. Chapter 12

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 10**

After the fiasco with Lt. Surge the former leader of the Vermillion Gym, the group headed to the pokemon center to get Ash's pokemon healed up before they decided to do some sight seeing "Look it's the S.S. Anne" said Misty as she pointed to a very large ship that was docked "From what I hear it's one of the biggest ships in the world" said Brock "It'd be nice to go on a cruise, but we don't have the money for one" said Ash

Just then confetti was blown in their face and two young women cried out something about winning free tickets to the S.S. Anne before it headed out to Alola "Thanks!" said Misty as she happily grabbed the tickets and began running to the ship "Does she know that those two were Jessie and James?" asked Ash "They were?" asked Brock in slight shock "Oh, right you're a master at disguises, so you know one when you see one" "Most of the time, you'd have to be really good to fool me" replied Ash "In any case we better make sure nothing happens on the ship" "Right" agreed Brock as they headed off to catch up with Misty

"I don't think that one twerp fell for it" noted Jessie "You mean the one that's a pokemon? Yeah I think you're right" replied James "No matter, we'll just catch him along with all the other pokemon on the ship" said Jessie "Plus I want to get him back for making us look bad" "Good thing we've been training since the last time we ran into him" said James "I know, plus we managed to get some new pokemon for ourselves, after we managed to bring in that large haul the other day" agreed Jessie

Once the group was on board Ash pulled Misty aside and told her about Team Rocket "Should we warn the captain?" asked Misty "Yes, but lets not alert Team Rocket that we're on to them, so something might happen to us" replied Ash "Alright, but in the meantime can we please enjoy the cruise?" asked Misty "I see why not" agreed Ash

When the group told the captain about Team Rocket the man was apprehensive, but decided to listen to them as a precaution as he didn't want anything bad to happen on his ship. Afterwords the group explored the ship and enjoyed everything it had to offer. Ash noticed a man selling magikarps and reported him immediately, but not before James bought one

"James, why did you waste our money on a useless fish?" demanded Jessie when she found out "The man who sold it to me ranted on some silly lie, but I only wanted it to train it into a powerful gyarados" replied James "You know you could have just caught one fishing" snipped Meowth "We don't have any rods, so how'd we do that?" retorted James "Good point" said Meowth "The time to put the plan into action is almost here, so be ready" said Jessie as she looked at the timer on her wrist

The group met up in a large dining hall and talked about all the things they did. Misty went shopping, Brock checked out the breeding supplies while Ash competed in a small competition and won a set of items for his pokemon as well as evolution stones "It's a nice haul you won Ash" noted Brock as he looked over the items Ash won "Thanks, I'll hand them to my pokemon latter" said Ash "I do wonder why you didn't use your strongest pokemon at first" said Misty "For the experience, I want all of my pokemon to be in top form" explained Ash "and battles help see what needs to be worked on"

As the group finished eating all the lights in the room went out and when they came back on everyone saw that most of the waiters were actually Team Rocket grunts who now had taken off their disguises and had what looked like vacuums on their backs "Alright hand ovAer all your pokemon and no one gets hurt" ordered Jessie "I don't think so" called Ash as he sent out all his pokemon that would fit in the room "We're trainers, we aren't going to let you bully us around" "Yeah!" yelled all the other trainers as they followed Ash's example and sent out their pokemon

It was a long battle, but all the trainers managed to fend off Team Rocket who was forced to retreat in shame "Ha! They think they're so tough, we beat them easily" said one of the trainers "Those were just some basic grunts, I'm sure they have far stronger members" countered Ash "Oh..." said the trainer "In any case we should make sure there aren't more of them on board" said Ash "He's right" agreed the captain

Soon a sweep of the ship went underway and it was a good thing to as they found some very nasty members try to plant explosives that would have sank the ship, as well as James who was very pissed that some lesser grunts disobeyed and tried to do something that was specificity told not to do by their boss. James managed to escape however shortly after being apprehended and reported the grunts who in massive trouble

The S.S. Anne soon docked at Porta Vista where the gang got off to continue on their way. The group headed to the beach for some fun in the sun "Hey Ash I was wondering what would happen if you got sunburnt?" asked Misty "Uh... kinda hard to with thick black fur" said Ash "Oh... I was just wondering" replied Misty "Well it's a good thing we're the only ones on the beach" said Ash

"Ah..." sighed Brock as he layed down on the beach "Oh this is too good to pass up" snickered Ash as he dove into the water with a cannonball, splashing water everywhere "Ash!" yelled Brock angerly as he sat straight up from the cold seawater "I'm going to get you!" "You can try" taunted Ash as he swam further out into the water

"Misty want to help me get back at Ash?" asked Brock "No way, he'll only get us back even worse" replied Misty "Yeah I guess, but I'm still going to get him" said Brock as he jumped into the water after Ash

That proved to be a bad idea as that was what Ash wanted him to do, as proven when him and his pokemon ambushed Brock and splashed water from all sides "Gaaah! Ash okay that's enough! I surrender!" cried Brock "Ha! I got you good" laughed Ash "Yeah, yeah" chuckled Brock as he playfully splashed water towards Ash

"I wonder where we should eat?" pondered Misty after the group was done messing around at the beach "I know a place" said Ash "It's rather cheep and my parernts and Prof. Oak know the owner personally" said Ash "You mean the owner knows your secrete?" asked Brock "Sorta, he knows that we're pokemon, but not what kind" replied Ash "Then lets go there" said Misty

The group headed over to the place Ash spoke about and saw an elderly man speaking to a rather old gnomish red head who looked rather garish "Moe I know this place means a lot to you, but how long can you stay open?" asked the woman "Honestly with that new place your cousin built next door, I'm not sure" replied Moe "Ugh, I don't know what to do about her, she's a greedy selfish woman that uses her money to get what ever she wants" ranted the woman "and I can't do anything about it!"

"What's going on here?" asked Ash as the group came closer "Huh? Oh it's my cousin, she's been building all sorts of high end places all around the city, with no regard to how it's affecting the local pokemon and business" answered the woman "Who is she exactly?" asked Brock "Nastina" answered the woman "She's the richest person in town and loves to bribe people into doing her dirty work"

"Then that makes you Brutella then right?" asked Ash "Yes it does, now I might be a business woman with similar traits to her, but I really do care about what my actions will cause and the locals" answered Brutella "Like Moe here, I lent him the money to open up his restaurant some years ago and he almost payed me back, until Nastina built the place next door that's stealing all the customers from the locally owned restaurants"

"That's not fair" said Ash "I know, but I do need to be payed back" agreed Brutella "And sadly I'm unable to pay right now" said Moe sadly "That's why unless I can somehow come up with the money by the end of the day, she'll get my boat" "And I'll give it back once the money is payed in" added Brutella "Is there anything that can be done?" asked Ash "Well there's a swimsuit competition today where the winner receives just enough money that would pay me off" answered Brutella "Then we'll enter it to help Moe out" said Ash "That'd be great if you won" said Moe hopeful that they'd win

So the group entered the swimsuit competition and found that Jessie was entering as well, but Ash could see that she just wanted to enjoy herself. As the competition went on various people were dismissed and during the second round Brock was dismissed, but Ash and Misty made it to the finals. Jessie lost in the semifinals, but was oddly alright about it as she still won some prize money at least. In the end Misty won with Ash taking third

"Here you are" said Misty as she gave Brutella the prize money "Thank you dear, now I really must find a way to stop my cousin's latest scheme" "What's she up to now?" asked Ash "She's built a theme park nearby, that's fine and all, but the resort hotel built on the coral reef is not" answered Brutella "Oh dear, I bet the pokemon that live there are doing everything they can to stop her" said Ash "They are and they're very angry" said Brutella "I've tried to tell them that it's Nastina's fault, but they're to angry to listen"

"Then we better do something before something bad happens" said Ash "I've contacted the Pokemon Rangers, and they said they're on the way to arrest her" said Brutella "Has she done anything else that'd get her busted?" asked Ash "Truth be told a lot of people don't like her, but are to afraid to say or do anything about it" answered Brutella "She holds that much power over the city" "That's sad, but we'll help try to keep things from getting out of hand" offered Ash "Good, try to reason with the pokemon that live in the reef" said Brutella

The group quickly made their way to the beach closest to the reef and saw a large number of angry water types "Oh dear, what are we going to do?" asked Misty who was a little scared "I'm not sure" said Brock "Maybe Shadow or Luna could help" offered Ash "That might work" agreed Brock "try having them tell these pokemon that help is on the way" "Right" agreed Ash as he let out his two legendary pokemon

'What's going on?' asked Shadow 'why are there so many angry water types?' "A mean old hag is trying to build a resort hotel where these pokemon live and they're trying to get her to stop" explained Ash 'That's not right' said Luna 'People shouldn't be allowed to do that' "Correct, that's why the Pokemon Rangers were called to help stop this" said Ash 'Then why are we out?' asked Shadow who was slightly annoyed "To make sure nothing bad happens in the mean time" answered Ash 'I see' noted Shadow

The water types were startled by the appearance of two legendaries, but many were relieved to find out that help was on the way. They were still angry, but Ash assured them that once Nastina was taken care of no one should bother them again. Shadow and Luna went around making sure non of the angry pokemon tried anything, while also keeping people from getting in the water. No one knew what kind of pokemon they were, or who they belonged to, but from their behavior the people knew it was best not to bother themselves

Nastina noticed the two legendaries out over the water from her office in the tallest building and knew exactly what they were "Hmmm those legendaries would fetch me a nice bit of money, or even help tighten the grip I have on this city" mussed Nastina "But I better go prepared if I want them"

As the group watched over the pokemon, Misty was able to befriend some of them and get them to join her team "You got some nice catches there Misty" praised Ash "Thanks, I can't wait to start training them" thanked Misty who blushed from the praise

"Hey what do you kids think you are doing?!" demanded a old woman who looked similar to Brutella, only with fancier clothing "Are you Nastina?" asked Ash in a hard tone "Why yes I am" answered Nastina as if she was someone important "Then go away" snapped Ash "Not before I get those two legendaries" said Nastina as she sent out a sableye and a carbink "Jeez, even her pokemon are valuable" scoffed Misty with disdain

"Alright you two attack!" ordered Nastina. Shadow and Luna both saw the two pokemon launch attacks at them, but that easily avoided them and fought back by sending their best moves at their attackers. The sableye and carbink just couldn't take it and fainted right away "Gah! What good are you if you can't fight!" yelled Nastina "Possibly if you actually trained them, they might win" scolded Brutella who had quite a few Pokemon Rangers with her

"Uh oh" thought Nastina as she tried to run, only to be stopped by a Telekinesis from Thor "Now, I'm going to take these two and treat them right, plus I've managed to seize control of everything you have" said Brutella as she grabbed the two pokeballs from Nastina who was struggling to break free "And that stupid resort, I'm ending it" "You have not heard the last of me!" yelled Nastina as she was dragged away

"Thanks for stalling her" thanked Brutella "Now the local pokemon can live in peace" "It's no problem" replied Ash humbly "As a reward I'm giving you one of my old yachts that I don't use anymore, so you can cross the water much easier" said Brutella as she gave Ash the keys to the yacht "Oh wow thanks" said Ash in amazement "It's the least I can do, and the yacht is located at pier 19 just so you know" replied Brutella

So Ash stopped a crazy old woman after saving the S.S. Anne from Team Rocket, go figure... meh happens a lot in these fanfics in many different ways


	13. Chapter 13

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 11**

After Nastina was arrested and taken away Ash and the gang headed back to Moe's to eat, as they didn't get a chance to yet. As the group entered Moe happily greeted them, thanking them for saving his business "It's no big deal, I'm just glad Nastina's gone" replied Ash "Agreed, everyone's happy she's gone" agreed Moe

"Ash? What are you doing here?" asked Delia as she got up from a table "Mom!? I should ask you the same thing!" exclaimed Ash as he didn't expect to see his parents here "What? Can't me and your father go out?" asked Delia as she crossed her arms "No, no, I just didn't know you'd be here" replied Ash

"Ash who's that?" asked Misty as she and Brock entered the restaurant "Guys this is my mom" introduced Ash as he motioned over to her "Oh you two must be Brock and Misty, it's soo nice to met you" greeted Delia "Wait, she's human" noted Misty "Misty she's obviously in a disguise like Ash is" corrected Brock "That's right, now how about I introduce Ash's father to you" offered Delia

"His father?" asked Misty "Well duh, I have a father" said Ash as he walked over to his parents table "Have you behaved yourself?" asked Ash's father "Yes dad" answered Ash "Good, now I want to see how much you've grown latter alright" said Ash's father "*Gulp* okay" agreed Ash nervously as he really didn't want to fight his father again

"Say where's Rosie and Thor?" asked Delia "At the pokemon center, they're getting a check up along with the rest of our pokemon" answered Brock "Hmmm Ash you should get one as well" said Delia "Moooom! You're embarrassing me!" complained Ash "No buts mister, you need to make sure you're in good health, remember the last time you got sick?" said Delia "Yeah, I couldn't stop sneezing and I wasn't able to maintain my illusion" replied Ash as

"Dear, let Ash enjoy himself for a bit more" said Ash's father "Alright, but after this I'm taking Ash to get a check up" conceded Delia "and Ash don't try to hide, because I will find you" "*Groan* fine" whined Ash

Brock and Misty got to know Ash's parents over lunch, while Ash decided to bolt as soon as he got the chance "You know Mrs. Ketchum Ash has been in good health" said Brock "I should know as I'm learning how to be a breeder" "I'm sure, but I want to make sure nothing is missed" said Delia "I have to know, what's Ash going to do once he's older? I mean he can't get into a relationship with a human, that's illegal" asked Misty "Mist, have you not noticed how him and Rosie get along?" asked Brock "No, why?" replied Misty

"Misty Ash and Rosie are going to get together officially after they evolve" explained Ash's father "and both us and her parents already know it's going to happen" "I don't get it" said Misty who was confused "Misty he means they're going to mate" clarified Brock "I'm just not sure when they're going to do it" "Oh" said Misty as her eyes grew big in realization "No wonder he told me he didn't want to talk about it" "Wait, where is Ash?" asked Brock as he realized Ash wasn't there

"I bet trying to get away from getting a check up" sighed Delia "He really despises taking them" "Why?" asked Brock "I don't know" answered Delia "He took those courses for medicine, so I have no clue"

Truth was Delia had Ash get check ups a little to often for his liking, plus he was on the road now and didn't need her breathing down his neck about it. So he decided to trick her by actually taking care of it himself, but send out a bunch of copies of himself running around to distract her when she came looking for him 'Ash you're a genius' noted Rosie "I know, but once I'm done here go tell her where I am" said Ash right before he followed Nurse Joy into the exam room for his check up (He's in his natural form during all of this)

Delia immediately went outside and saw a bunch of Ashs running about "Oh trying to trick me are you?" said Delia "Woah, I had no idea Ash could make that many copies of himself" said Brock in amazement when he saw all the Ashs "Me either" added Misty "Yes, he's quite the trickster, but I'm much better at it" said Delia

After a half an hour Delia had managed to disperse most of the Ash clones, but still couldn't find him "Alright this is getting ridiculous" said Delia "Where is he?" 'I know where he is' said Rosie and she came over "Where?" asked Delia in a slightly harsh tone 'At the pokemon center with the rest of his pokemon' answered Rosie 'He's been there the entire time' "What!? He made me run around town looking for him, when he was at the pokemon center the entire time!?" asked Delia in shock, she didn't expect him to be there

'Yep, he figured to just get the check up taken care of on his own' said Rosie 'but couldn't help but trick you' "Ugh, that my son" sighed Delia "Always trying to out fox me"

After getting an ear full from his mother and spending the night at the pokemon center Ash and the gang were ready to head out on their journey "Hey Ash can ask something?" asked Brock "What?" replied Ash "Do you have any idea when you'll evolve?" asked Brock "Uh...no I don't" answered Ash "As far as I can tell though I should evolve before the Pokemon League, why?" "Misty asked your parents what you're going to do when you're older, in a romantic sense" explained Brock "YOU ASKED WHAT!" yelled Ash who was very angry that Misty would ask such a thing, let alone his own parents

"Uh oh" thought Misty as she began running towards the docks so that they could get to the main land "I'm going to make you pay!" yelled Ash as he chased her down 'I'm not sure I understand why Ash is so angry" said Thor 'I do, Misty asked something very personal that he didn't want to talk about or be bothered by' explained Rosie 'and truth be told I'm angry at her as well'

Ash managed to get Misty back by forcing her to stay outside the yacht when a rainstorm hit while they headed to the mainland "Look there's Maiden's Peak" said Brock as he pointed out the statue "Yes, but from what I've heard there's a ghost type that haunts the place to keep the legend alive" said Ash "Really?" asked Brock "Yes, so be careful" warned Ash "I will" said Brock

Once the group docked Misty looked a little worse for wear, but didn't say anything as she knew she deserved it "Misty you should stay at the pokemon center to make sure you don't get sick" said Brock "Right, it'll do us no good if you fall ill" agreed Ash

So while Misty stayed in the pokemon center to make sure she didn't get sick, Brock and Ash enjoyed themselves at the festival that was going on. They picked up a few things for themselves and Misty so she didn't feel left out to much. While they were enjoying a snack Brock saw a beautiful woman standing off to the side by herself "Careful Brock she's not real" warned Ash "She's not?" asked Brock "No, she's really a ghastly" answered Ash "Oh, well thanks for the heads up" thanked Brock

As the two of them wandered around they saw a little old lady try to sell special tags that she claimed to keep spirits a way "If that's the case, then they'd keep you away" Ash told the woman when they were the only ones around "Are you trying to insult me?" asked the woman "No, but I know when I'm seeing a illusion" answered Ash "considering I use them all the time" "Wait...you're a zorua!" cried the woman in shock "Shush, I don't need people hearing that" shushed Ash angerly "Forgive me, I just wasn't expecting to be found out" replied the woman as she changed back into a ghastly

"Is the Maiden still waiting for her lost lover?" asked Brock "Actually no, he managed to return years after she died" answered the ghastly "but no one knew it was him as he was a very old man by then" "What happened to him that made him take so long?" asked Ash "Apparently the man was captured and was unable to escape for a long time" answered ghastly "I should know, I was there to help him escape"

"That's sad" said Brock who had tears in his eyes "Indeed, but once the man returned he saw what happened to his love and promised to join her soon" agreed ghastly "and indeed he did, as he died shortly after and joined his love in the afterlife" "Then why are you here?" asked Ash "To help people remember the story" answered ghastly "I only wish they knew the truth though" "Perhaps someday they will" said Ash "Maybe, but I can wait" replied ghastly

"Well we should get to bed" yawned Brock "It's getting late" "Alright" agreed Ash "Sweet dreams" called ghastly as the two headed to the pokemon center

A few days latter the group saw a large number of butterfrees in the air "What's going on?" asked Misty "Mating season for butterfree" replied Ash "I can smell it in the air" "So are you going to release yours so he can find a mate?" asked Brock "Well no duh" replied Ash as he let out his butterfree 'It's mating season already?!' asked butterfree "It sure is, go find your happiness" replied Ash happily 'Alright it will' said butterfree with determination

"You think he'll be alright?" asked Misty "Of course" answered Ash "I'm sort of wondering when yours would be" pondered Brock to himself, but Ash still picked it up "Like I'd tell you" snapped Ash "That's extremely private info" "Sorry I was just thinking about it" apologized Brock

Ash's butterfree fluttered around looking for a mate, when he saw a pink butterfree being pestered by a bunch of males trying to vie for her attention 'Good grief' thought butterfree 'I really don't think she cares about what they're doing at all'

The pink butterfree noticed Ash's butterfree look in her direction, but seemed to be more annoyed by the other males than trying to woo her, so she decided to see what he was doing, after blowing the annoying males away of course 'What are you doing?' asked the pink butterfree 'Wah!' shrieked Ash's butterfree 'Please don't scare me like that' 'I'm sorry, but I noticed you see me but didn't approach and I wanted to know why' apologized the pink butterfree

'It was all those males, they were doing all these things to vie for your attention, but didn't bother trying to talk to you' replied Ash's butterfree 'So you waited your turn?' asked the pink butterfree 'Sorta' 'Well I must know do you have a trainer, because I know a lot of trainers let their butterfrees out during this time' asked the pink butterfree

'Yes I do, but he's actually a zorua' answered Ash's butterfree 'Wait... I thought that was just a myth' said the pink butterfree, clearly not convinced 'Well come and met him and find out for yourself' offered Ash's butterfree 'You know what, I think I will' agreed the pink butterfree

Ash and the gang in the meantime had set up a picnic, but Ash had gone off somewhere with Roise for some unknown reason "Hey look it's Ash's butterfree and it looks like he found a friend" said Misty when she saw them approach "If you're looking for Ash he headed that way with Rosie" called Brock as he pointed in the direction Ash had ran off in 'Thanks' called butterfree

Ash and Roise where spending some quality time together when Ash's butterfree came into the small clearing they were in "Is there a reason you're interrupting us?" asked Ash in semi calm tone 'Sorry, but this pink butterfree I met wants to see if I was telling her the truth about you' apologized butterfree "Oh, well tell her she can come over, but please be quick, me and Roise were just getting relaxed" said Ash

The pink butterfree came over and saw that Ash's butterfree was telling the truth and said that she'd be happy to be his mate "Well congrats butterfree" said Ash "I'll hold onto your pokeball for now, before I send it to Oak's lab for safe keeping" 'Should I have one? Just in case someone tries to separate us?' asked the pink butterfree "That's a smart move" agreed Ash "and thankfully I can technically have as many pokemon as I can handle with me, there isn't any issues"

'Thanks again Ash! I'll always remember you!' called Ash's butterfree as he flew off with his soon to be mate 'Now where were we?' purred Ash 'We were about to make out' replied Rosie as she pulled Ash in for a kiss 'I love you Rosie' said Ash as they broke apart 'I love you to, but I'm a little worried about any children we have' voiced Rosie "That's easy, we bring them with us, I'll have to catch them in a pokeball of course so they stay safe. But besides that there isn't anything to worry about" consoled Ash 'I'm glad to hear that' said Roise as she snuggled up to Ash 'Soon we'll really be mates' 'Heh, we'd need to evolve first, I mean I know I could mate now, but your still considered a baby' noted Ash 'I know, it stinks' complained Rosie

 **Note: Awww a little fluff for Ash, how sweet. Ash's butterfree will be removed from the listings as he is out in the wild now to raise a family**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 12**

The group is seen at the outskirts of Lavender Town talking about various things "Hey Ash are you going to go to the Pokemon Tower to try to get a ghost type?" asks Misty "Maybe, I already have Shadow and Luna, plus I want to test Thor's psychic powers as well" replied Ash "I think you should get a ghost type and not rely on your legendaries" said Brock "That's a good point, plus it might get out that I have them" agreed Ash "But I plan on doing some training before I get to Saffron City"

"You're a dark type right?" asked Misty "If you're asking if I'm going to take part in the gym battle or not, the answer is that it depends on how it goes" replied Ash "But like I said I'm going to do some training before I go there"

Ash spent two weeks around Lavender Town training himself and his pokemon so that they would be ready for the Saffron City Gym and the psychic types that are used there. All of them got much stronger and learned new moves, Ash was very pleased with the progress. Ash also managed to catch a ghost type after he had to fight it himself and trained it really hard alongside his other pokemon

After Ash was done training the group headed out to Saffron City. When they were close Ash noticed a little girl, but ignored her as he could tell she was nothing more than the result of a psychic sealing of their emotions. When Brock and Misty asked why he ignored the girl Ash told them that she wasn't real and was just made from psychic energy

"How do you know that?" asked Brock "I'm a dark type, we can tell" replied Ash "Oh" said Brock "In any case if I must I will fight Sabrina's pokemon myself" said Ash "I have the type advantage and moves to back it up" "Well do you want to restock first, or go to the gym?" asked Brock

"I think restocking and getting our pokemon looked over is the best course of action" answered Ash "Can't be to careful" "Smart choice" said Misty "What, you thought I was going to rush my way to the gym?" asked Ash "Sort of, you just come across as someone who's rash in his decision making" answered Misty "Ok, I can be a bit brash at times, but cut me some slack" whined Ash

After the group got their pokemon taken care of at the pokemon center they headed over to the gym "Ready for this?" asked Brock "We're about to find out" replied Ash as he stepped inside

"Where is everyone?" asked Misty "In the side rooms, by what my aura tells me" answered Ash "and I think they're practicing their psychic powers" "How do you know?" asked Misty "Ummm this is a psychic typed gym, it would only make sense" replied Ash "Well it's creeping me out" complained Misty

"Knock it off Misty, you know was well as I that most, if not all, gyms are designed based on the type it uses" said Brock "I know, but why does this place have to be so creepy" complained Misty "Ugh, Misty this isn't the only gym that like this" said Ash "There are other ones that have a similar style to them"

"What are you three doing here?" demanded a man in a lab coat "I'm here to face Sabrina for a badge" answered Ash "You'd need psychic powers to best her" said the man "What are you talking about? No you don't" remarked Ash "While yes psychic powers might help, it's the pokemon you use that more important" "Ha! Shows how much you know" laughed the man

"Will you move out of the way, we're here for a badge, not small talk" demanded Ash "Not before you show me if you can use psychic abilities or not" snapped the man "and I'm in the mood for a good laugh" "No, I don't have to prove anything to you" replied Ash "I read the rule book, so I know what I'm talking about" "It's a rule only at this gym, that's why it's not in it" retorted the man

"That is enough" ordered an angry feminine voice "I'm tired of you pestering challengers and rambling on about things that aren't true"

The group saw that it was Sabrina who had spoken causing the man to flee in terror "Forgive him, he thinks that having psychic powers makes him superior to others" apologized Sabrina "Uhhhhh" said Brock and Misty

"Puzzled by me actually showing some emotion?" asked Sabrina "Yes" answered Brock and Misty "Understandable, I only just recently managed to get a grip on my powers, which freed them" explained Sabrina "How?" asked Brock

"Your friend first off" replied Sabrina "I usually read the minds of anyone who comes to Saffron to face my gym, but when I found that I couldn't read his I had to find out why" "Huh, I wondered why that girl was around" noted Ash "Yes, and I was so shocked to learn the truth about you it snapped me out of how I was" said Sabrina "even more so when I found out about your two legendaries" "Yes well they aren't fighting today, I have some other pokemon in mind to use" said Ash

"Good, now follow me to the battlefield" motioned Sabrina "and remember just because you caused me to become myself again, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. I have a reputation as one of the strongest gym leaders in Kanto to maintain" "I'd take nothing less" agreed Ash

"This will be a three on three pokemon battle between Ash the challenger and Sabrina the gym leader" called Sabrina's father who was acting as the referee "Come forth Mr. Mime!" called Sabrina "Drowzee come out!" called Ash

"Mr. Mime use Shadow Ball" called Sabrina "Use Foul Play!" countered Ash

Mr. Mime quickly gathered spectral energy into a ball before firing it at drowzee who charged forward cloaked in dark energy and broke right threw the Shadow Ball and ramming into Mr. Mime, dealing a large amount of damage. However due to Mr. Mime having the duel typing of psychic and fairy the damage wasn't super effective "Mr. Mime use Psybeam" called Sabrina "Use Zen Headbutt to stop it, and then use Shadow Ball" countered Ash

Mr. Mime fired a beam of concentrated psychic energy at drowzee who gathered his psychic energy at his head and used it to negate the attack before blasting Mr. Mime with a Shadow Ball that did super effective damage

"Mr. Mime use Ice Punch" called Sabrina "Drowzee use Foul Play!" countered Ash

When the two pokemon clashed it was Mr. Mime who was knocked out due to all the damage it had taken "Kadabra it's your turn" said Sabrina "Drowzee you did good out there, but let someone else get a turn" said Ash as he swapped his pokemon for the misdreavus he recently caught "A ghost type, a wise choice" noted Sabrina "But that doesn't mean it'll win" "I know better than to rely on just a pokemon's typing to win" replied Ash

"Good to hear" said Sabrina "Now kadabra use Shadow Ball" "Fight back with Power Gem" called Ash

Both pokemon fired off their attacks that missed hitting each other, but nailed the two fighters rather hard "Quick use Recover!" called Sabrina "Use Snatch!" countered Ash "Then use Shadow Ball" "What! No!" cried Sabrina

As kadabra began to regain health, the healing energy was snatched away and healed misdreavus instead. Misdreavus then fired off a Shadow Ball that fainted kadabra "That was a sneaky move you pulled" said Sabrina as she recalled her fallen pokemon "But seeing that you're a zorua, that makes sense" "I try" replied Ash "Alright misdreavus it's time for someone else to go"

"Now face my best psychic" said Sabrina as she sent out a powerful looking alakazam "Thor are you sure about this?" asked Ash 'You bet!' replied Thor as he jumped onto the battlefield "A pikachu? Why would he use that?" thought Sabrina

"Alakazam use Energy Ball" called Sabrina "Use Light Screen and Reflect" called Ash "Then use Charge Beam"

Alakazam fired a ball of natural energy at Thor who created a barrier that blocked the attack and then fired a beam of electricity that did some damage "Hmm use Calm Mind and then Hyper Beam" said Sabrina "Nasty Plot and then counter that Hyper Beam" said Ash

Both pokemon increased their power before alakazam fired off a massive Hyper Beam, only for Thor to use all his psychic power to send the attack right back with even more power just as it was about to hit him "Quick get out of there!" yelled Sabrina with extreme worry on her face as she stood up "Wont work, he used Hyper Beam remember" said Ash "No" said Sabrina in a small voice

Sabrina could only watch helplessly as her prized pokemon was blown straight back into the wall by its own move by a pikachu of all things "Thor's parents hail from Alola, that's why he has psychic powers" explained Ash "Figured as much, though I'm amazed by how strong his psychic powers are" replied Sabrina "I'm sure you can figure out why" said Ash "I'm sure, but here let me give you the Marsh Badge" said Sabrina as she levitated the badge over to him "Show off" whispered Misty "Shush" said Brock

After Ash got his badge he went to the pokemon center to heal up his pokemon and get some rest. The next day he decided to send some of his pokemon back to Prof. Oak with a portable transfer machine that Ash got from Oak back in Lavender Town


	15. Chapter 15

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Listings 3**

 ***Means Shiny***

 **Ash** / Zorua (M)- Incinerate, Dig, Fake Tears, Leer, Detect, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory, Confusion, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Calm Mind, Snatch, Copycat, Counter, Bite, Retaliate, Twister, Protect

Thor/ Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thundershock, Discharge, Magnet Rise, Charge, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Charge Beam, Protect, Telekinesis, Mirror Coat (Learning)

Rosie/ Rilou| Black Belt (F)- Force Palm, Calm Mind, Detect, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Dig, Blaze Kick, Circle Throw, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Foresight, Brick Break, Fire Punch, Power Up Punch, Rock Smash, Swift, Bite

Tempest/ Gyarados (F)- Bite, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Aqua Tail, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Dragon Breath, Hyper Beam, Bulldoze, Ice Fang, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt

Aurora/ Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Twister, Roost, Steel Wing, Whirlwind, Tailwind, Air Slash, Hidden Power- Fighting, Tackle, Sand Attack, Double Team

Shadow/ Darkrai (M)- Hypnosis, Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Ominous Wind, Disable, Swift, Nightmare, Double Team, Brick Break, Power Up Punch, Shock Wave, Faint Attack

Luna/ Cresselia* (F)- Moonlight, Confusion, Psycho Cut, Mist, Psycho Shift, Signal Beam, Charge Beam, Thunderwave, Safeguard, Protect, Aurora Beam, Future Sight, Zen-Headbutt, Double Team

Moona/ Clefairy (F)- Metronome, Disarming Voice, Charm, Wish, Pound, Spotlight, Sing, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Icy Wind, Protect, Water Pulse, Flamethrower

Sandslash (M)- Poison Sting, Defense Curl, Rollout, Scratch, Dig, Swift, Sand Attack, Fury Cutter, Slash, Magnitude, Rapid Spin, Night Slash

Beedrill (M)- Take Down, Poison Jab, Harden, Poison Sting, Swords Dance, Protect, Bug Buzz, Twineedle, Fury Attack

Drowzee (M)- Poison Gas, Pound, Hypnosis, Confusion, Disable, Tri Attack, Dream Eater, Zen-Headbutt, Nightmare

Bushroot/ Bulbasaur (M)- Vine Whip, Tackle, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Leach Seed, Sleep Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Sludge, Sludge Bomb

Charmander (M)- Flamethrower, Scratch, Leer, Rage, Hone Claws, Ember, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Fire Fang, Smokescreen

Michelangelo/ Squirtle (M)- Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Dig, Rapid Spin, Skull Bash, Hidden Power- Grass, Bite, Water Pulse, Mud Slap

Ponyta (F)- Ember, Stomp, Attract, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Flame Charge

Honedge (M)- Tackle, Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Metal Sound, Shock Wave, Cut, Slash

Misdreavus (F)- Payback, Power Gem, Spite, Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Hex, Psybeam, Charge Beam, Astonish, Mean Look, Confuse Ray, Will-o-Wisp

 **Misty-**

Staru- Flash, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Recover, Power Gem, Protect, Psywave, Water Pulse

Starmie- Flash, Water Gun, Power Gem, Confusion, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Bubble Beam, Recover, Water Pulse, Thunderbolt, Protect, Psychic

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Flail, Peck, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Psybeam

Shellder (M)- Water Gun, Icy Wind, Clamp, Withdraw, Mud Shot, Leer, Tackle, Icicle Spear, Supersonic, Protect, Leer, Iron Defense, Rock Blast, Tri Attack

Magikarp (F)- Splash, Tackle, Water Gun, Flail

Seel (M)- Water Gun, Growl, Headbutt, Icy Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Shard, Rest, Aurora Beam, Brine, Pay Day

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Acid Armor, Dig, Tackle, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Shadow Ball, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Muddy Water, Wish, Bite

Snorunt (F)- Icy Wind, Leer, Powder Snow, Bite, Spikes, Hex, Double Team, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Ice Shard, Hex

Popplio (F)- Sing, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Hidden Power- Ground, Baby Doll Eyes, Bubble Beam, Double Slap, Acrobatics

 **Brock-**

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Tackle, Brick Break, Defense Curl, Rock Polish, Magnitude, Smack Down, Gyro Ball

Onix (M)- Earthquake, Harden, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Tackle, Bind, Dig, Dragon Breath, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Slam, Screech, Rock Blast

Happiny (F)- Seismic Toss, Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Heal Bell, Refresh, Helping Hand, Counter, Water Pulse

Zuebat (M)- Bite, Supersonic, Quick Attack, Leach Life, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace

Ryhorn (M)- Rock Blast, Horn Attack, Leer, Take Down, Smack Down, Stomp, Bulldoze, Chip Away, Metal Burst, Shock Wave, Incinerate

Lunatone- Hypnosis, Rock Blast, Confusion, Tackle, Harden, Rock Throw, Psywave, Power Gem, Psyshock, Rock Polish, Rock Slide, Cosmic Power, Rollout, Icy Wind

Cubone (F)- Bone Rush, Bone Club, Headbutt, Bubble Beam, Leer, Dig, Rage, Thrash, Stomping Tantrum, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Detect, Iron Head

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Iron Tail, Detect, Baby Doll Eyes, Bite, Sand Attack, Swift, Charm, Helping Hand, Wish, Yawn, Mimic, Bide, Reflect, Body Slam, Growl, Heal Bell


	16. Chapter 16

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Note: Sorry for not updating or posting anything new for a bit, I rebooted my netbook at it was constantly doing updates for a few days. Plus I lost my drive a bit from it and everything else that's going on currently**

After wining against Sabrina Ash spent the next few days training his pokemon before heading out to the gym. Ash was mainly focusing on Thor's and his own psychic powers and found that Thor had used something similar to Mirror Coat and had him spend most of his time mastering that move. Ash on the other hand was trying to teach himself Psychic Fangs, a move he learned about in Saffron, as well as the move Substitute

By the time the group reached Celadon City Ash had learned Substitute and was getting closer to learning Psychic Fangs, Thor on the other hand had learned Mirror Coat, he just needed to master it. The group's other pokemon were progressing nicely as well and some were close to evolving soon

"I can't wait for our pokemon to finally evolve" said Misty "Same here" agreed Brock "How about you Ash?" "I'm happy that they're close, but it's up to them of they want to evolve or not" replied Ash

"Some pokemon don't want to evolve?" asked Misty "Some don't" answered Ash "Like Thor here, he has no interest in becoming a raichu anytime soon. But most pokemon do want to evolve like myself and Rosie"

As the group was headed to the gym the door to a nearby perfume shop opened, causing Ash to recoil badly at the strong mix of scents due to his more sensitive sense of smell

"Is there a problem with my perfume?" demanded the lady that had come out of the store

"Forgive him, he has a stronger sense of smell" apologized Brock "So all those lovely scents overwhelmed him" "*Gasp* Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone, but I'm better now" added Ash with a bow

"Fair enough" said the lady who then asked "So are you headed to the gym?"

"Yes" answered Ash

"Well I'm afraid that the gym leader isn't here right now" explained the lady "She left for Sinnoh last week"

"So there's no replacement?" asked Brock

"There was, but she got fired by Mr. Goodshow" answered the lady "Apparently she was refusing challengers who disrespected Erika's perfume shop beforehand"

"So there isn't anyone to take over?" asked Misty

"No not at the moment" answered the lady

"How do you know all this?" asked Ash

"I work at the gym part time" answered the lady "And just to let you know Erika will be back in a couple of weeks"

"Dang, and I trained really hard for her" wined Ash

So after learning that Erika wasn't even in Kanto still the group headed to the pokemon center and spent the rest of the day resting

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Misty "With Erika gone and no one to take her place you'll have to wait to get this badge" "Simple, I'm going to move on and come back later to get it" answered Ash

"Can we stop off at Scissor Street first?" asked Brock

"Sure, me and Rosie could use a bit of pampering" agreed Ash as he stood up "and I know just the place to go"

"Where?" asked Brock "Wait and see" replied Ash

When the group made to Scissor Street they saw all kinds of saloons for both pokemon and people alike. Brock appeared to be looking for a certain place in particular, while Ash knew where he was going. As they walked along Misty saw a new place that had pokemon be all dressed up and seem really popular

"Lets go in here" Misty suggested "No" replied Ash flatly "I don't trust it in the slightest and I'm already going somewhere far better" "Where is that exactly?" asked Misty "You'll see" replied Ash as he walked ahead

"Well here we are" announced Ash once they were in front of the store he was looking for "Wait, this is Suzie's" said Brock in shock "So? I've been going here with my parents for years now" replied Ash "I'm a big fan of her's" explained Brock "Meeting her is has been one of my dreams"

"Well now's your chance" said Ash as he headed inside

"Oh Ash it's nice to see you again" greeted Suzie "Same here" replied Ash "and these are my friends Brock and Misty, and they know my secrete as well"

"Oh, well since you're here I assume you want me to work on you?" asked Suzie "Most defiantly, I'm in need of a major trim and I don't trust Brock to do it yet" answered Ash as he dropped his illusion and jumped onto a table

"I take it Brock is a breeder then?" asked Suzie "He is, but I doubt he knows how to trim thick fur properly" answered Ash

Brock slumped into the corner at Ash's words "Cheer up Brock you make great food and everything else, I just don't trust you with trimming my fur that's all" consoled Ash

"Well I could show him how, if it'll make you feel better" offered Suzie "Yes please!" cried Brock who jumped at the chance to learn something from his idle

Misty in the meantime checked out that new place, but found it was run by Team Rocket and was captured

"Hey where did Misty go?" asked Ash once he was done getting groomed "I think she went to check out that new place" suggested Brock "We should make sure she's alright, I got a bad feeling from that place" said Ash as he reapplied his illusion

"Then lets go" said Brock

When Ash and the others reached the saloon they saw Misty tied up in a chair with a terrible make over "Are you alright Misty? I mean besides the obvious" asked Ash "No I'm not, Team Rocket stole my pokemon!" cried Misty "Then we need to hurry and catch them" said Ash

"Come on I know a short cut threw town" said Suzie

"What's going on over there?" asked James as he saw Ash and the gang run out of a saloon "If I recall some agents were running a saloon, so my guess is that they're chasing after them" replied Jessie "Which means we're going to have to lend them a hand"

Ash and the gang soon found Team Rocket just outside the city "Alright Team Rocket hand Misty's pokemon back" demanded Ash "No way! It's her own fault for falling for our clever trick" mocked one of the grunts "Yeah! You want them back so bad you'll have to beat us first" added another as all the grunts sent out a bunch of pokemon

"Fine" said Ash as he sent out his Kanto starters as well as Thor and Rosie "You guys come out as well" said Brock as he sent out geodude, lunatone, zuebat and eevee

"Golbat use Air Cutter!" ordered one of the grunts "Koffing use Sludge!" ordered a second grunt "Ryhorn Take Down!" commanded yet another grunt

"Guys you know what to do" said Ash "Same goes for you four" added Brock

Ash and Brock's pokemon managed to take down all of Team Rocket's pokemon with only minor damage taken in return "Alright now hand Misty back her pokemon" demanded Ash

"Not before getting past us" chimed Jessie as her and James appeared "That's right twerps and this time it's going to be us that comes out on top" added James

"We've beaten your pokemon before, we'll do again" said Brock "Let's test that shall we?" mocked James as he sent out koffing as well as a weepinbell, fearow and venomoth "Let's show these twerps why no one messes with Team Rocket" added Jessie as she sent out ekans as well as a mankey, electabuzz and staru

"Looks like they've gotten much stronger than last time" noted Brock "No matter we'll still win" said Ash confidently "It's for Misty remember"

Jessie and James proved to be far stronger than the other grunts that they beat, but Ash and Brock still managed to beat them and send them blasting off again. Misty was grateful that she got her pokemon back and gave the grunts what for before calling Officer Jenny to take them away

Afterwords Suzie asked Brock if he could take care of her vulpix for her as she was to busy to take proper care of it, to which Brock happily agreed to

 **New Pokemon/ Moves**

Brock-

Vulpix (F)- Fire Spin, Charm, Extrasensory, Hex, Will-o-Wisp, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge

Jessie-

Ekans (M)- Dig, Poison Sting, Warp, Leer, Bite, Mud Bomb, Poison Fang, Acid

Mankey (M)- Scratch, Power Up Punch, Leer, Thrash, Theft, Low Sweep, Karate Chop

Staru- Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Flash Cannon, Protect

Electabuzz (F)- Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Leer, Charge, Cross Chop, Brick Break, Bulldoze

James-

Koffing (M)- Protect, Sludge, Tackle, Smog, Smokescreen, Gyro Ball, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Screech, Psywave

Fearow (M)- Peck, Leer, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Roost, Steel Wing, Mirror Move

Venomoth (M)- Gust, Poison Powder, Confusion, Psybeam, Stun Spore, Signal Beam, Supersonic, Twister, Ominous Wind

Weepinbell (M)- Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Growth, Acid, Wrap, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf, Weather Ball, Seed Bomb

Meowth (M)- Fury Swipes, Pay Day, Leer, Bite, Scratch, Feint Attack, Screech, Nasty Plot, Hypnosis, Swift, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Mud Slap, Shock Wave, Water Pulse, Icy Wind


	17. Chapter 17

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 14**

The group are seen taking a rest from their adventures in the middle of a thick forest. Over the last few days some interesting things have happened and the group has also gained some new teammates. Firstly the group had to solve a mystery in HopHopHop Town where a bunch of kids had gone missing, it turned out that some rich people were using a recently evolved hypno to get to sleep. Luckily the drowzee they had was able to cure the missing kids and pokemon after Ash was able to find the kids

A few days latter Ash captured a wild primeape that stole his hat, it was a hard fight since Ash is a dark type, but he also had the psychic typed attack Extrasensory at his disposal to cover that weakness. The group then passed through Gringy City where Ash got sick from the large amount pollution, but due to the pokemon center's power not working properly decided to try to solve the problem. It turned out that a large amount of grimers led by a muk had clogged up the water intake at the power plant, and with the help of a local magnamite Ash was able to capture the muk and magnamite. Then Ash spent four days at the pokemon center to recover form his illness that has gotten worse from him not resting when he should have

"How you feeling Ash?" asked Brock

"Still a little woozy, but I'm alright" answered Ash who was in his natural form resting

"You're lucky you didn't get any worse than you did" said Misty

"Yeah, not the best idea I've had" agreed Ash "I'm just glad Thor and Rosie didn't get sick as well"

"They were inside their pokeballs while we were in Gringy City" said Brock "While you don't have one to go into"

"The one time I should have been inside a pokeball for my own health, and I'm chipped to not be able to be captured" moaned Ash "but then again the chances of that happening again are slim"

"Well from what I can tell we're not to far from the gym" said Brock as he looked at the map

"That's good to hear, but I'm going to get some training done first" said Ash "In my case however I'm just going to work on my psychic powers and nothing more"

"Alright, so what's everyone else going to do?" asked Brock

"Thor's going to work on mastering Mirrior Coat and then learn Counter, Rosie is going to work on learning Vacuum Wave, Tempest is learning Crunch and Hurricane, Aurora is also going to learn Hurricane, drowzee is going to learn Psybeam, Bushroot is going to learn Leaf Storm, beedrill is going to learn Solar Beam so he has another ranged attack, ponyta is going to learn Flamethrower, and honedge is going to learn Double Team and Shadow Sneak" answered Ash "The others are going to work on improving their attacks for now, then next time it's going to switch to where the others are going to learn new moves while the others improve the ones they have"

"Makes sense I guess" said Misty

Over the course of four days Ash and his team learned new moves and got better at the ones they already had, Ash also fully recovered from his illness

Now the group has arrived at the Fuchsia City Gym where Ash will try to earn his next badge

"Hello? Anyone home?" called Misty

"Misty from what you and Brock have told me Koga is a ninja, so my guess is we need to find our way to him while also avoiding various traps along the way" said Ash

"He's right Misty, Koga placed a bunch of traps inside his gym as an extra challenge" confirmed Brock

"But we can just take a short cut as we're also gym leaders right?" asked Misty

"True" replied Brock "But I'm kinda interested in seeing how well Ash will do getting though here"

It was then that they noticed that Ash had already gone inside the gym and quickly followed in after him

"Why didn't you wait for us?" asked an annoyed Misty

"Because I shouldn't have to wait for you two to stop talking to get to where the gym leader is" replied Ash "waiting for you to catch up to face the gym leader I can do however"

"That's good to hear I guess" grumbled Misty

"Ash you sure you're ready?" asked Brock

"Yes I am" replied Ash as he entered the main area of the gym, only for a flurry of ninja stars to be thrown his way

"What's the big idea?!" demanded Ash who had dropped his illusion to avoid being hit

"Oh my! I had no idea you were a pokemon" said a young woman who dropped down from the ceiling

"Iya you've been told not to aim directly at challengers" repermended Brock "You could have seriously hurt Ash"

"I have told her many times myself" agreed Koga as he entered the room

"Forgive me brother" apologized Iya "but lets not forget about those thieves who keep trying to steal from us, we don't know who they are or what they look like"

"I'm well aware of that Iya, but you still need to watch where you're aiming" said Koga

"Um can I please have a battle for the Soul Badge?" asked Ash as he assumed his human form

"Of course" agreed Koga "now normally you'd have to beat Iya first, but in this case we'll skip that and have a three on three battle"

"Good enough for me" agreed Ash

"Alright the battle between Koga the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin" called Iya as she took the referee's place

"Come forth golbat" called Koga as he sent out his first pokemon

"Magnamite it's time to shine" called Ash as he sent out one of his recent catches

"Golbat Heat Wave" called Koga

"Magnamite use Thunderbolt to counter that" called Ash

Both pokemon fired off their attacks, only for the two moves to miss hitting each other and nail the two combatants knocking them both out

"Hmmm I didn't expect that to happen, but no matter come out venomoth" said Koga as he recalled his pokemon

"Charmander it's your turn" said Ash as he sent out his pokemon

"Venomoth use Poison Powder" called Koga

"Use Flamethrower to burn that away" countered Ash

Venomoth sent forth a large amount of poisonous spores, only for them to be burned away by charmander's Flamethrower that also hit venomoth rather hard, but not faint it

"Venomoth use Psychic!" called Koga

"Quick use Shadow Claw and Flame Burst!" called Ash

Charmander quickly lobbed a fireball at venomoth and moved in to hit it with shadowed claws, only to be knocked flying back from a quickly fired Psychic from venomoth who couldn't take the Flame Burst and fainted

After venomoth fainted charmander began glowing and evolved into charmeleon

"Great job venomoth" praised Koga as he recalled his pokemon "Now you face my best pokemon, come forth nidoking!"

"Okay... well then I guess I'm going with Luna" said Ash as he sent out his Sinnoh legendary

"Oh my, what an interesting pokemon" noted Koga "but no matter nidoking use Megahorn"

"Dodge and use Zen Headbutt" countered Ash

Luna smoothly avoided the Megahorn and then rammed into nidoking with her head covered in her psychic energies and did a fair amount of damage

"Nidoking use Hyper Beam!" called Koga

"Luna use Protect and then Aurora Beam" countered Ash

Nidoking quickly charged up its attack and fired it off, only for Luna to block it and fire off an icy cold beam of rainbow colored energy that did some decent damage to nidoking

"Nidoking use Ice Beam!" called Koga

"Dodge it with Double Team to avoid it and then use Psycho Cut" called Ash

Luna easily avoided the icy cold beam of energy and then fired off sharp waves of psychic energy that almost fainted nidoking

"Nidoking quick use Ice Beam and Thunderbolt!" called Koga

"Luna use Protect, then use Zen Headbutt to bring it home!" called Ash eagerly

Nidoking fired off it's combo attack, only for it hit Luna's Protect and get stopped and then Luna ram into nidoking at high speeds with her head covered in psychic energy, finally knocking nidoking out

It wasn't until then that Ash noticed that Luna had been poisoned at some point and was barely still going "You did great Luna get some rest" said Ash as he recalled her

"That was a great final round" said Koga "you have earned the Soul Badge for sure"

"Thanks" replied Ash as he took the badge "Now to go heal my pokemon and be on my way to the next gym"

"Good luck with that" replied Koga

"Hey Koga what did you mean by there are thieves around?" asked Brock

"*Groan* someone has been trying to steal my scrolls that have all of my ninja knowledge in them for a few days now" explained Koga

"And they've almost succeeded a few times as well" added Iya "But we've been able to stop them in the end each time"

"What if I took them for safe keeping? or something?" asked Ash

"Well truth be told I've recently copied all the knowledge into a journal and destroyed the original scrolls and replaced them with duds, just in case they do steal them" said Koga "but that'll only stop them for a short time, so yes I think you holding onto it for now is a good idea"

"But brother that's a major risk to take" argued Iya

"I know, but I think Ash could learn some useful information from it if he read it" countered Koga

"Seeing how he is a zoura, I guess he could easily hide from those who seek the knowledge" said Iya as she thought it over

"I promise to take good care of the book" said Ash "and you are right, it's not easy to track me thanks to how well I can hide"

"Alright fine, you can take the book" said Iya

"Here" said Koga as he pulled out a large dark red book and handed it to Ash "Now take good care of it, it has hundreds of years of knowledge is in it"

"Thanks I will" assured Ash as he put the book in his satchel

Ash and the gang soon were on their way with Ash reading a little bit of the book he just got

"So hows that book?" asked Misty

"It's a little hard to read, but it's interesting to say the least" answered Ash "but something doesn't quite add up for me"

"What do you mean?" asked Brock

"Koga seemed rather keen on letting me have this book" answered Ash

"Really?" asked Brock

"Yeah, I think Koga actually gave me a copy of the knowledge he has" answered Ash

"Who knows if you're right or not" said Brock "but you could be right"

The group soon settled down for the night and went to bed. After a few hours someone tried sneaking into the camp, but was caught by Ash having Thor use Thunderwave on the man

Everyone else quickly woke up and saw that Ash had captured a man in ninja garb that was twitching from paralysis

"What's going on?" asked Brock in alarm

"This man was trying to rob us" said Ash

"Who is it?" asked Misty

"Not sure, but I know for a fact that it's not Koga trying to test us" answered Ash

"You're correct on that" said Koga as he jumped down from a nearby tree "That's one of the thieves trying to steal my scrolls of knowledge"

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Ash

"I'm going to turn this man in to Officer Jenny and find out what he wants and why" answered Koga

"That's good to hear" said Brock

"Yes, now Ash you can keep that book I gave you" said Koga

"I have to ask Koga did you really give me the only copy of all that knowledge?" asked Ash

"No, no I only gave you a copy of most of the information that there was in the scrolls" chuckled Koga "Though I'm sure you figured that out on your own"

"I did" replied Ash

"Well put that knowledge to good use, I'm sure someone like you could make a great ninja" said Koga before leaving with the captured man

The group went back to bed with no further interruptions


	18. Chapter 18

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 18**

A few days after Ash won his badge from Koga the group found themselves out on the pastureland of Kanto the ground suddenly started shaking rather violently

"What is going on?" asked Brock alarmed

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" said Ash as he transformed into a ponyta and ran off with Rosie and Thor, but not before letting out his own ponyta

"Um know how to ride?" asked Misty

"No not really" answered Brock "Best we follow on foot"

When Brock and Misty caught up to Ash they found him trying to stop a stampede of tauros in his natural form using his Incinerate attack to corral the tauros to where a girl on a ponyta was having her growlithe to calm the tauros down

"Ash be careful!" yelled Brock with worry

"I'm fine!" called Ash "I'm being careful!"

Suddenly one of the tauros started to charge right at Ash, however as Brock and Misty called out to him Rosie appeared and used Circle Throw to toss the tauros towards the others

"See everything is under control, Rosie isn't going to let anything happen to me" said Ash with a cheeky grin

'That may be true Ash, but not paying attention will cause serious harm to you someday' scolded Rosie 'I'm not goin to be able to watch your back all the time'

"Sorry, I guess you're right Rosie" apologized Ash "I shouldn't make you worry like that"

"Wow you just got cowed" joked Brock

Ash burned his face with Incinerate for his cheek before taking on his human appearance

"Thanks for the help there strangers" thanked the girl as she came over on her ponyta

"It was no problem" replied Ash

"Say I have an idea, how would you all like to join the pokemon race tomorrow?" asked the girl "I'm Lara Laramie by the way"

"Sure sounds like fun!" agreed Ash

"Are any kind of pokemon needed to take part?" asked Misty

"Not at all" replied Lara "People come all over the world to watch and take part in the race and festival"

Lara led the group into town to sign up for the race and also told them about a snobby rival rancher named Dario who rides on dodrio

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tried some underhanded tactics to win the race" said Ash

"I wouldn't either, but he's been clean so far" agreed Lara

"Lets be on the safe side and keep an eye on him" advised Brock

"So what pokemon are you all going to use in the race?" asked Lara

"Ponyta for sure" answered Ash "Can't go as myself, and she's the only pokemon I have that'll work for this type of race"

"I'm going with starmie" replied Misty

"I'm going to rock it with onix" said Brock

"Why do you want to know what pokemon we're going to use anyway?" asked Ash

"Oh? I just wanted to know the competition is all" answered Lara "There's a list of the pokemon being used posted near the starting line if you wana look"

"Thanks we will" said Ash

The group found that the pokemon that were being used in the race tomorrow were the following:

2 ponytas (Ash and Lara)

1 onix (Brock)

3 ryhorns

1 tauros

1 nindoran

1 electrode

1 dodiro (Dario)

1 zebstrika

1 minior

1 starmie (Misty)

1 houndoom

1 serperior

"Wow that's fifteen competitors this year" noted Ash

"And some of them are from other regions as well" added Brock

"Wonder who'll win tomorrow?" pondered Misty

"It'll be me of course!" announced a cocky voice from behind the group "I've won every race for the last five years"

The group looked behind them and saw a young man riding atop a dodrio and figured it was Dario

"Just because you've won before, does not mean you'll win again this year" retorted Ash

"Yeah what ever you keep telling yourself that" said Dario dismissively as he rode off

"What a jerk" noted Misty

"Let's save it for the race tomorrow" advised Brock "We don't want to get into trouble before the race begins"

In another part of the festival Team Rocket are talking about the race

"James why aren't we going to take part in the race?" asked Jessie

"Because none of the pokemon we currently have are big enough to carry us yet" answered James "Lets just use the race as a diversion to steal some of the pokemon quietly to appease the boss, our performance has dropped lately and you know it"

"Fair enough, plus I saw some grunts around talking to one of the competitors so something must be going on with the race" agreed Jessie

"With that twerp around, those guys will that the flack while we nab us some pokemon" said Meowth

The next day the group was lined up ready to take part in the race, Lara unfortunately was unable to take part as last night something spooked the tauros and when she tried to calm them down her ponyta was spooked as well which caused her to fall off and break her arm

They weren't sure what happened, until Ash told them that someone hit them with a rock from somewhere which was what spooked them. This led them to believe that Dario was cheating this year to ensure his winning streak, and they weren't wrong he was

"Alright we have a good showing this year!" called the announcer "Now lets get this year's race underway!"

"On your marks"

"Get set"

"GO!" yelled the announcer as loud as he could

Everyone rode off as fast as they could down the racetrack, with Ash recognizing one of the racers as Grace a world famous ryhron racer and the mother of one of his friends

"Hey how's Serena been?" calls Ash as he gets close

"Huh? Oh hi Ash didn't see you at the start" replies Grace "And to answer your question she's doing fine, still having trouble with getting the hang of riding ryhorns, but she's getting there. Now excuse me I have a race to win"

"Just be careful, one of the racer Dario might be cheating this year" warned Ash "I think he was behind Lara being forced to drop out last night"

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll keep it in mind" thanked Grace before she speed off

"Wonder if Serena is around?" pondered Ash, sadly he was wrong as Serena was only just watching the race back home in Kalos

"Hey is that Ash taking part in the race?" Serena asked her mother's fletchling

Grace's fletchling only gave Serena a confused look as it doesn't know who Ash is yet

As the competitors raced on this is the current standings: 1st Dario, 2nd Grace, 3rd zebstrika, 4th Ash, 5th Misty, 6th serperior, 7th electrode, 8th nidorana, 9th tauros, 10th Brock, 11th houndoom, 12th minior, 13th and 14th the other two ryhorn racers

As the racers were going along the first stretch a rock suddenly flew out from the underbrush and hit the tauros in the head, causing it to crash into the nidorana racer which caused both of them and the houndoom racer to be out as all three of them crashed. Brock managed to avoid the mess just barely with some confusion as he didn't know what caused the tauros to act out the way it did

Soon the racers came up upon the first obstacle, a large river with stones dotted across it. Most of the racers made it across with no problems, however Brock and the two other ryhorn racers weren't able to get across which meant they were now out of the running

Here's the current standings 1st Dario, 2nd Grace, 3rd Misty, 4th zebstrika, 5th electrode, 6th serperior, 7th Ash, 8th minior

Soon the next obstacle comes up, a 45 degree climb up a hill, it was at this point Ash was able to catch up to the front of the pack as the electrode and serperior weren't very good at such a steep climb. However once everyone crested the hill and was going down the person on the electrode speed past, only to fall into a pit trap dug by some Team Rocket grunts

Dario, Ash, Misty and Garce were able to make it past before the electrode exploded causing the other racers to be out, except the minior one as they were far enough back to avoid it

Now the standings are 1st Dario, 2nd Grace, 3rd Ash, 4th Misty, 5th minior

Ten minutes latter the final obstacle came up; another hill but this time it had ledges for the pokemon to jump up on and wasn't as steep, with different bowls for the pokemon to eat out of at the top of the hill

Dario's pokemon started bickering between its self on which head would eat first, causing him to have to wait. This led to Grace taking the led as her pokemon was a well seasoned racer and was able to eat the food in a very efficient manner

Ash and Misty also caught up, but it was at this point that Dario revealed he had hired Team Rocket to help him win this years race by any means possible. At that declaration five grunts jumped into the scene and sent out there pokemon as Dario rode off to take back the lead

"Ash go on ahead, I'll deal with these clowns" said Misty

"No Misty there's to many for you to take them all on by yourself" argued Ash

It was at this point the other racer quietly moved past as not to draw attention to himself

Due to cameras and facing Team Rocket Ash wasn't able to drop his illusion and fight himself, but having both Thor and Rosie who were ridding with him was enough to help Misty take down the grunts pokemon and tie them up for Officer Jenny to pick up

Once that was done Ash and Misty hurried back into the race where Dario was trying to stop Grace from winning by any means necessary, however Grace was just to good of a racer to be stopped by his antics and used her advanced skill to force Dario to cause himself to crash

In the end Garce won the race with Ash taking second and the minior racer taking third, Misty's starmie was to worn out from fighting Team Rocket to get past and take third

Dario and the grunts were all arrested by Officer Jenny, with Dario banned from racing ever again and had his name removed from all racing records. His last five wins were also retconed and given to the second place winners instead, due to him being suspected of cheating in those races as well

For coming in second place Ash won a dozen Carbos and a Choice Scarf

After the race the group enjoyed themselves at the festival, Ash tried to find Grace but wasn't able to track her down

"Hey Ash who are you going to give the Choice Scarf to?" asked Brock as Misty tried her luck at the ring toss

"I'm not sure yet" answered Ash "I'm kinda leaning towards ponyta as she did win it for me"

"I'd give it to her" said Brock "At least until you find something better for her to use"

"I'll think about it" replied Ash "Anyhow what's our next stop after this?"

"If we keep going we'll end up in the Safari Zone in a day or two" answered Brock

"Ah good to hear, we might gain some new teammates there" said Ash

"What are you talking about?" asked Misty as she comes over

"The Safari Zone, seeing how it's the next place we're headed to" answered Ash

"Oh, any pokemon in particular you're after?" replied Misty "I'm hoping to get some more water pokemon there"

"I'd like to get an eevee myself, but I'm not sure what to have it evolve into" said Ash "But besides that I guess I'll wait and see what there is"

"How about you Brock, any pokemon you're hoping to catch in the Safari Zone?" asked Misty

"Not really, I'd like to train the pokemon I have for a while before I focus on obtaining more" answered Brock

"Guess that's fair, I should probably focus on training as well" said Ash "Have to be ready for my future gym battles the league latter on after all"

"Well we're not going to really get to train much until we get pass the Safari Zone due to the reserves that surround it" noted Misty as she looked at the map "In fact we're currently located in one of the reserves right now"

"Aren't the rules not to catch any pokemon and not damage the environment?" asked Ash "I mean I've said it before pokemon train themselves in the wild all the time, so why can't we?"

"He's got a point Misty" agreed Brock "As long as we don't cause to much mayhem we should be fine training our pokemon"

"If you say so" conceded Misty

The next day the group find themselves walking along in a dense jungle with all kinds of pokemon running/flying around. Misty isn't very happy as there are a large number of bug types around giving her the creeps

"Hey Brock is there a way station or anything nearby?" asked Ash "I think Misty needs a break from the bug types"

"Let me check the map" replied Brock

"Please hurry I can't stand being surrounded by all these pests" whined Misty

"What's the big deal between you and bug types anyway Misty?" asks Brock as he keeps looking

"That's none of your business Brock, besides you wouldn't understand" snapped Misty

"Brock you do know I'm weak to bug type attacks right?" Ash deadpans "So for me there is a good reason for me to avoid getting tangled up with one"

"I'll give you that Ash" concedes Brock "But unlike Misty you have a fire type attack to fend them off"

"True, but I can't go around shooting fire everywhere, it'll cause way to much of a hassle afterwards" said Ash

Just then a safari jeep pulls up with an Officer Jenny behind the wheel

"What are you all doing out here?" asks Jenny

"Oops looks like I may have sent us down the wrong path" notes Brock when he finds where they are "This path isn't meant for travelers, just the staff"

"Good going there Brock" deadpans Ash "Next time we get into town I'm going to invest in a GPS system so we don't get lost again"

"Um Ash there aren't really any GPS systems out there yet that work well enough for trainers to use" reminds Misty

"Darn" complains Ash

"Excuse me, mind telling me what you three are doing out here in the first place?" demands Jenny

"Sorry, we're headed to the Safari Zone" apologized Ash "Could you point us in the right direction?"

"Sure, but first you'll have to come with me to my station so I can check to see if you are legit or not" replies Jenny

"Fair enough" replies the group

Once the group is taken to Ranger Jenny's station she takes their IDs and checks to see if they are real or not

"Says here you're a pokemon" notes Ranger Jenny as she checks Ash's pokedex

"That's because I am one" replies Ash

"I see, care to show me?" replies Ranger Jenny

Ash complies and drops his illusion to show Ranger Jenny that he is indeed a pokemon

"Says you're from Pallet Town, I guess that explains how a zoura such as yourself is here in Kanto" notes Ranger Jenny

"Me and Rosie aren't going to stay this way for much longer, I can feel it" says Ash "How close we are I'm not sure, but we're getting there"

"Um Ranger Jenny is there anywhere we can safely train our pokemon?" asks Misty

"The area right around this station is safe for training" answers Ranger Jenny "The map also shows where it is safe to train your pokemon and where it is a very bad idea to enter due to the pokemon that live there"

"Hey how many people work here anyway?" asks Brock "I haven't seen anyone but you since we got here"

"At the moment it's just me and a little boy who lost his parents some years ago at the moment" answers Ranger Jenny "The others got sick from a swarm of poison types that aren't native to the area last week, they'll be back in two days but it's been hard to keep things running"

"Little boy?" asks Ash in shock

"Yes Tommy, he lost his parents when he was about three years old six years ago when his parents helicopter crashed and was taken in by the local pokemon as one of their own" answers Ranger Jenny "I've helped him read, write and other important things he needs to know, but he spends a lot more time with the pokemon than with me"

"Mom's told me stories about pokemon taking in lost children before" said Misty "Guess it's true"

"Depends on the pokemon Misty, some aren't so nice" said Ash "Read the various pokedex entries of certain pokemon and you'll see what I mean"

"Well you're a pokemon, what does your kind do with lost children?" asks Brock

"I don't know, I never asked" replied Ash "I think we raise and take care of them though"

Just then a nine year old boy wearing a loin cloth comes in and sees Ash and his friends talking to Ranger Jenny

"Jenny who are these people?" asks Tommy "And what pokemon is that little black fox?

"I'm a zorua" answers Ash "And these are my friends Misty and Brock"

"Waah! Talking pokemon!" cries Tommy in alarm

"Calm down kid, there are a decent number of pokemon who learned how to talk like humans" snaps Ash "My mother for example, or Team Rocket's meowth for another"

Tommy stops freaking out and becomes quite with some tears in his eyes

"Ash that was a little harsh" reprimanded Brock

Ash just scoffs and runs off with Rosie and Thor outside

"Sorry about him" apologized Brock "He is a dark type"

"That's fine I know how dark types can get" said Tommy "I just didn't expect him to talk"

"Well if I know Ash as well as I do I think he's going to train for a bit to burn off his frustration" says Misty "He tends to do that when he gets upset"

And Ash was indeed training out back with his pokemon when the others went outside to check on him

"Hey Ash what moves are you working on?" called Brock

"At the moment I'm improving the ones I know before I move on to teaching myself a new one" replied Ash as he fired off a Shadow Ball at a large rock

"Shouldn't you try learning some dark type attacks besides Bite?" asked Misty "You are a dark type after all"

"I plan on learning Dark Pulse after I learn the next move I want to learn" explained Ash "And then there are a few other ones I want to learn, but I need to evolve first before I can learn them"

"Makes sense I guess" said Misty "What move are you going to try to learn?"

"Hypnosis" answered Ash "It shouldn't be that hard, I hope"

"Wow, those are some cool pokemon" notes Tommy "But what are those two off to the side?"

"Who Shadow and Luna?" asks Brock pointing to the two legendary pokemon

"Yeah those two" answers Tommy

"Those two are two rather young legendary pokemon that Ash was entrusted to take care of by another legendary sometime ago, Shadow isn't very social still but he's gotten better since when we first met him" answered Brock

"How'd that happen?" asked Tommy amazed to find out that there are two legendary pokemon in front of him

"It's a bit of a long story" answered Brock "But despite them being legendary pokemon they aren't the strongest pokemon Ash has with him, that'd be Tempest, Thor, Rosie and himself. They're close but aren't able to win against any of them in a one v one battle"

"Who's Tempest, Thor and Rosie?" asked Tommy

"Tempest is Ash's gyarados, Thor is the pikachu and Rosie is the riolu and Ash's significant other" answered Misty

"All of Ash's pokemon, including himself, are very well trained but have room for improvement" said Brock "None of them would win against the last gym leader yet and would struggle against Blaine the fire type gym leader"

"Don't forget he needs to face Erika for her gym badge" added Misty "And depending on how many badges Ash has at that point will determine how hard of a challenge it'll be to win"

"Right I forgot she wasn't in town when we were there" said Brock "But given Ash's team he should have no problems beating her"

"Does Ash train all the time?" asked Tommy

"Nah, most of the time we play with our pokemon or let them do their own thing most of the time" answered Brock "Of course things do tend to feel rushed half the time for some reason"

"How long will does Ash train?" asked Tommy

"Depends on what is being worked on" answered Brock "As well as how close we are to the next gym"

"Has he ever lost a battle?" asked Tommy

"A few" answered Brock "Ash has won most of the battles he's been in, but most of the trainers he's gone up against have less skill and most likely badges than he does. Those who are more skilled do win against him, but never easily due to him improvising on the spot all the time"

"What's with all the questions anyway?" asked Misty

"Oh that's easy" answered Ranger Jenny "Tommy has thought about becoming a trainer at some point, but doesn't know a whole lot about it"

"So he wants someone to teach him the ropes?" asked Misty

"Correct, the few trainers who have passed by never appealed to him, unlike Ash" answered Ranger Jenny

"I can speak for myself" grumbled Tommy

"I know you can" said Ranger Jenny "But I said it in a better way than you would have"

"What ever" grumbled Tommy

"If you want Ash to teach you how to be a trainer, you'll have to ask him yourself" said Brock

Suddenly an alarm went off startling Ash and the other pokemon

"What's going on!" yelled Ash as he covered his ears

"That's the alarm for a poacher" explained Ranger Jenny "I need to get going to stop them"

"Let us help you" offered Ash as he took on his human form

"Thanks" replied Ranger Jenny

The group got into the jeep with Ranger Jenny and Tommy and headed over to where the poachers where located

What the poachers were a small batch of Team Rocket grunts with one higher ranking officer leading them. Jessie and James were also there in a different area looking for some new pokemon for themselves as well to fill in their quota for the month

"Lets tread carefully Jesse, there's a team here to capture a large number of the pokemon not far from us" warned James

"Agreed, but if the reports are correct there is only one ranger on duty at the moment" replied Jessie

"Let's hurry up before we're caught" advised Meowth

The three of them moved out to complete their mission

The sight that Ash and the others arrived to was Team Rocket netting a herd of kangaskhan

"Stop right there!" ordered Ranger Jenny

"Ha! Try it!" yelled one of the grunts

"Fine I like it that way" said Ash as he sent out his pokemon to fight Team Rocket, minus his two legendaries so Team Rocket didn't know he has them. Brock and Misty also sent out their pokemon to assist take down Team Rocket

The fight that ensued was long and difficult. The group eventually defeated Team Rocket with some of their pokemon evolving from the experience they gained

In the end all of the grunts and the leader of the Team Rocket operation were captured and brought in and arrested. It took a few hours for back up to arrive and take the crooks away

"Did we get them all?" asked Tommy after the crooks were taken away

"No I don't think so, it appears as though there were two others who intruded at the same time not that far from where Team Rocket was, but I didn't notice at the time due to the larger group" answered Ranger Jenny with a sigh "And from the report from the tags, they managed to take about twenty pokemon before escaping"

"That's horrible" said Misty with a gasp

"It is, but there's nothing we can do at the moment" said Ranger Jenny "But don't worry we'll get those pokemon back"

"I hope so" said Tommy

The group stayed for one day to help Ranger Jenny out a little bit before they had to move on. During that time Tommy asked Ash if he could help him become a trainer. Ash told him that if wanted to learn from him, he'd have to come with him into the wider world

Tommy said that he was okay with that, but asked if he could bring the pokemon close to him. Ash said that as long as it was with alright with Ranger Jenny

Ranger Jenny said that it was alright, so long the pokemon was willing to come with him. It turned out that out of the ten pokemon Tommy was friends with, only five of them were willing to come with him

The next day the group arrived to the Safari Zone where they payed for twenty safari balls each and headed out to try to catch the pokemon they wanted

Misty headed of to the more marshy area of the Safari Zone, while Brock headed off to the area with a large number or rocks and crags. Ash however just wondered around, not sticking to one particular area while giving Tommy advise on how to be a trainer in his natural tongue as Tommy understood pokemon from spending so much time around them since he was very young

Once the everyone was done they headed back to the main office to compare their catches and return the safari balls they had left. Brock caught a minior, carbink, drilbur and a whismur; Misty caught a feebas, tympole, barboach and a lotad; for Ash he caught was a group of eight eevees and a dratini for Tommy as he had befriended one

 **New Pokemon/Moves**

 **Ash/ Zorua** \- Hypnosis, Dark Pulse (Learning)

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Bite, Mimic, Quick Attack, Tail Whip (Flareon)

Eevee (F)- Baby Doll Eyes, Tackle, Bite, Quick Attack, Charm, Attract, Tail Whip (Slyveon)

Eevee (F)- Tackle, Bite, Protect, Refresh, Reflect, Hidden Power- Poison (Umbreon)

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Protect, Hyper Voice, Hidden Power- Fairy, Shadow Ball (Espeon)

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Mimic, Detect, Hidden Power- Grass, Bide (Vaporeon)

Eevee (F)- Tackle, Shadow Ball, Bite, Laser Focus, Tail Whip, Dig (Glaceon)

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite, Shadow Ball, Laser Focus, Mud Slap (Jolteon)

Eevee (F)- Tackle, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Headbutt, Hidden Power- Fire, Sunny Day (Leafeon)

 **Misty:**

Feebas (M)- Tackle, Flail, Swift

Barboach (M)- Mud Slap, Water Sport, Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Mud Sport, Spark

Lotad (F)- Bubble Beam, Absorb, Growl, Astonish, Mist, Rain Dance

Tympole (F)- Bubble, Round, Supersonic, Venom Drench

 **Brock:**

Carbink*- Tackle, Rock Throw, Harden, Sharpen, Sandstorm, Flash

Minior (Yellow Core)- Tackle, Rollout, Psychic, Swift, Confuse Ray

Drilbur (M)- Rapid Spin, Scratch, Mud Slap, Dig, Metal Claw, Strength

Whismur (M)- Pound, Echoed Voice, Screech, Disarming Voice, Whirlwind, Seismic Toss

 **Tommy: (Ash is technically their trainer until Tommy gains his trainer license)**

Dratini (M)- Warp, Leer, Thunderwave, Twister, Ice Beam, Mist, Haze, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Zap Cannon

Gligar* (M)- Poison Sting, Sand Attack, Harden, Cut, Roost, Detect

Seedot (F)- Harden, Sunny Day, Bide, Defog, Nasty Plot, Leach Seed

Ralts (M)- Growl, Disarming Voice, Confusion, Teleport, Mean Look, Body Slam, Swift

Pancham (M)- Dig, Power Up Punch, Leer, Dark Pulse, Tackle, Arm Thrust

Electabuzz (M)- Quick Attack, Thunder Punch, Leer, Thundershock, Low Kick, Psywave, Zap Cannon, Teleport


	19. Chapter 19

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 16**

Note: I made an error last time, both in the chapter number and I forgot the pokemon that evolved and the new moves they learned; so here they are instead

Ash/ Zorua (M)- Substitute, Hypnosis

Hypno (M)- Nasty Plot, Psybeam, Psychic Terrain, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch

Doublade (M)- Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Rock Smash, Protect

Shadow/ Darkrai (M)- Sucker Punch, Sludge Bomb, Incinerate, Ice Beam

Luna/ Cresselia (F)- Flash, Endure, Icy Wind, Energy Ball, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen

Moona/ Clefairy (F)- Ice Beam, Meteor Mash, Brick Break, Misty Terrain

Ponyta| Choice Scarf (F)- Agility, High Horsepower, Morning Sun, Double Kick

Brock:

Sylveon (M)- Fairy Wind, Disarming Voice

Graveler (M)

Golbat (M)- Poison Fang

Marowak (F)- Fire Punch, Earth Power

Misty:

Gyarados (F)- Bite, Twister, Aqua Tail, Leer, Twister, Ice Fang

Seaking (F)- Poison Jab, Megahorn

Dewgong (M)- Sheer Cold, Smart Strike

Brionne (F)- Water Gun

It's been a little over a week since after Tommy joined the group. During that time Ash learned Dark Pulse before moving on to learning Glare, Nasty Plot and Cut. The group also had to help a Nurse Joy bring medicine to Sunnytown for a very sick pokemon, there was a little bit of trouble as the group crossed the bridge but the group managed to get pass and turn in the medicine to the Nurse Joy of Sunnytown

After that the group met Duplica and helped her ditto master its transformations before helping a scientist fix the pokemon transfer system with his porygon. After that the group found a group of pikachu and pichu deep in a forest where Tommy managed to befriend one of the pichu and had him join the group, with the little pokemon taking a perch on Tommy's shoulder like how Thor sat on Ash's shoulder all the time

Now the group is on their way to Stone Town where they hope to find some evolution stones to use latter on. As they are walking along they notice an eevee siting by a stump with a leash tying it to said stump

"Hey Ash can you find out why that eevee is tied to a stump?" asked Misty

"You read my mind" replied Ash as he dropped his illusion and ran over to the eevee

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Ash as he came up to the eevee

'Huh? Oh my trainer Mikey left me out here because his three older brothers are trying to force him to evolve me into one of my stone based evolutions, but I'd rather become an espeon or umbreon instead' answered the eevee

"That's not fair, who do they think they are?" said Ash

'I'm not sure, but they are hosting a evolution party right now with me being the main focus of it' answered the eevee

"How close are you to evolving?" asked Ash

"I'm actually just about ready to evolve" answered the eevee "Mikey doesn't know that though, but I was hoping to evolve during the party and spook everyone"

"I like the sound of that" said Ash with a grin "How about me and my friends help you with that?"

'I'd like it very much' replied the eevee happily

"So Ash what's the deal?" asked Misty when Ash ran back

Ash explained to them what he learned from the eevee. Brock and Misty weren't very happy with the news, but liked the little plan the eevee had and agreed to it

The group headed into town and followed the directions the eevee gave them to the party. The group arrived to a large posh mansion with a large party going on on the grounds

"Wow look at this place" said Ash in awe "It's almost as big as the professor's lab"

"Excuse me what are you all doing here?" asked a young man with a spiky yellow hair that was clearly died to that color

"We're here to return this eevee" answered Misty who was currently carrying the eevee

"Oh? Hey the star of the party is here!" cried the guy with the died red hair

"Hey Mikey someone found your eevee!" called the guy with the died blue hair

A sullen looking boy about six years old came over, the eevee jumped from Misty's arms onto Mikey

"Now Mikey it's time to choose what your eevee will evolve into" said the yellow haired guy

"But I don't care about battling!" cried Mikey

The three young men and their eevee evolutions that stood next to them got angery and were about to yell at Mikey when suddenly Mikey's eevee lit up with evolution and turned into an espeon who then proceeded to use Confusion to throw back the six of them away from him and Mikey

"Wow that was amazing!" cried Ash

"What just happened?!" demanded the blue haired guy

"Mikey's eevee evolved into espeon, the psychic evolution that requires a very strong bond and it to be daytime to evolve" answered Brock "The it's related dark evolution, umbreon, evolves during the night and fairy evolution, sylveon, requires eevee to know a fairy type move and a strong bond to evolve"

"Then there's leafeon and glaceon require a special stone located in other regions to evolve" added Misty "Making the current known total of evolutions of eevee are eight, but there could be more out there we don't know about yet"

"We didn't know that" said the yellow haired guy

"What, you thought pokemon only evolved by either experience or a stone?" asked Ash in disbelief

"This is Stone Town, we focus on the evolution stones we mine..." said one of the three brothers "Guess we didn't think about other forms of evolution"

"I guess not, but at least you know better now" said Brock

"Well... since you're here are there any pokemon you have that need a stone to evolve?" asked one of the guys

"We do, Thor however is the only one that does not want to evolve at all" answered Ash

"I don't want to evolve my vulpix right now" added Brock

"We also want to teach them some more moves before we evolve them as well" finished Misty

"Well tell us what stone you need and we'll give you it" said the yellow haired guy

"Thanks" replied Ash gratefully

The group then received all the stones they need from Mikey's older brothers before Ash challenged the three older brothers to a three on three battle

"Alright we accept" agreed the three brothers

"Alright the battle between Ash Ketchem, Brock Stone, Misty Waterflower and Sparky, Rainer, and Pyro will now take part" called one of the party goers

"Rosie you're up" said Ash

"Go marowak" called Brock as he sent out his pokemon

"Gyarados it's time to shine!" called Misty as she sent out her pokemon

"Jolteon use Thunderbolt on that gyarados!" ordered Sparky

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump on that marowak" ordered Rainer

"Flareon use Ember on that blue doglike pokemon" ordered Pyro

"Rosie counter that Ember with Blaze Kick" called Ash who wasn't impressed by Pyro's flareon so far

"Gyarados dodge and use Twister!" countered Misty

"Marowak take that Thunderbolt and use Bubble Beam to stop that Hydro Pump!" countered Brock

Rosie easily stop the weak fire attack while marowak blocked the in coming Hydro Pump with Bubble Beam amazingly while also redirecting the Thunderbolt thanks to her Lightning Rod ability

"Rosie use Rock Smash on vaporeon" called Ash

"Gyarados use Aqua Tail on flareon" called Misty

"Marowak use Earth Power on jolteon called Brock

"Dodge and use Hyper Beam" countered Pyro

"Jolteon use Giga Impact" countered Sparky

"Hydro Pump!" called Rainer

Rosie was blasted back by vaporeon's Hydro Pump when she got close before she could hit it with Rock Smash. Gyarados moved easily around flareon's Hyper Beam and knocked it out with a solid Aqua Tail, while marowak was hit hard by the Giga Impact from the jolteon but was able to fire off her Earth Power and deal a large amount of damage

"Rosie use Swift on jolteon" called Ash

"Marowak go for another Earth Power, but this time use it on flareon" called Brock

"Gyarados use Bite on Vaporeon" called Misty

"Flareon use Ember on marowak" ordered Pyro

"Icy Wind on Rosie" ordered Rainer

"Quick Attack on gyarados" ordered Sparky

However due to both flareon and jolteon having used Hyper Beam and Giga Impact they were unable to move and were it dead on. Jolteon fainted from all the damage it had taken while flareon was on its last legs, vaporeon was still able to keep going

The rest of the battle went on with marowak being taken down before Ash and Misty won the battle. Before the group left Stone Town Ash went to the pokemart to look for some battle items for his team, he only found a few at the store

A few days latter the group arrived to the outskirts of a small town that looked rather run down and a large construction site that was abandoned

"Careful Ash from what I've heard Dark City has been trying to gain a gym, but the two groups who are trying to become the official gym of the city" warned Brock "And before you ask the two groups have been having what would be considered a gang war with each other"

"Before it all went south the city was started building a constant hall, but with everything going on they had to stop construction" added Misty

"I take it the people aren't going to be friendly to us" noted Ash

"They'll most likely avoid us like the plague" said Brock "But yeah I'm sure some of the people are going to try to drive us out of town"

"Well lets tread lightly then" said Ash

As the group entered the city the adults quickly brought their children inside and shut the door and blinds. As the group moved further into town some kids started throwing rocks at them, however Ash and Rosie used Detect to expertly avoid the rocks

"Hey knock it off!" yelled Brock

The kids replied by yelling for the to leave town, as the kids were yelling at them an adult came over and told the kids to back off before offering the group to come eat at his restaurant. The group agreed and followed the man to his restaurant

"Man the rumors are as bad as I heard" said Brock "There's basically no life here anymore"

"You've heard about our troubles?" asked the man

"Me and Brock are certified gym leaders from Pewter and Cerulean" explained Misty "So we know everything about how gyms work and how to get certified"

"Are you going to help us end the feud between the two gym?" asked the man

"Of course we are we can't let this go on any longer" answered Brock "As gym leaders we can't let the two gyms tarnish the reputation of trainers"

"That's good to hear" said the man with a sigh of relief

"Well how are we going to go about dealing with the two gyms?" asked Misty "There isn't a pokemon center in this city where we can get pokemon from our gyms to help us"

"How about we ask that Nurse Joy over there" suggested Ash as he pointed to a woman in a concealing outfit

"Huh?" said Brock and Misty in confusion

"*Sigh* He's talking about me" said the disguised nurse as she came over and lowered her mask

"Oh, I take it the league sent you here to give them a report on what's going, right?" asked Brock

"Correct, but I need help in taking these two gyms down as neither one of them are worthy of becoming official any time soon just from my observations so far" replied Nurse Joy

"But you need to know how they work on the inside right?" asked Ash

"Correct" answered Nurse Joy

"Leave it to me, I'll get the intel you need" said Ash "I can become any pokemon or some random trainer to get into their gyms and find out how they work"

"Actually there is a third gym wishing to become official, but they've stayed out of the way and quite since the Yas and Kas gyms started fighting each other" said the owner of the restaurant "In fact they were here before either the Yas or Kas came into town, but as the two leaders of the gyms wished to become real gym leaders they came here when they heard that our city was trying to gain the right to have an official gym"

"So what are they doing now?" asked Nurse Joy "And where are they located in the city?"

"Laying low and they are located underground under a unmarked building" answered the man "They took down their sign when things turned south"

"Do you know where they are located?" asked Nurse Joy

"Afraid not, the Yas and Kas showed up the week after they opened up and things went south shortly after that, so none of us were able to remember the location before they went into hiding" answered the man

"I bet if the Yas and Kas were taken down they'd show up again" noted Brock

"What type of the gym would they be?" asked Misty

"If I recall they were trying to open one of the first dark typed gyms that I know of" answered the man

"Fitting type, given the name of the city" noted Ash

"What are the Yas and Kas gym's known pokemon?" asked Brock

"It's uncertain as they try to hire any trainer that comes into town to over power the other" answered the man

"How many members are there of each gym?" asked Misty "We may need to call in some help from the other gym leaders to solve this"

"From what I've seen, there are about fifty members for each gym with the trainers having very strong pokemon" answered the man "Which means more damage from their street fights"

"That's more than any of us can handle, even with all the pokemon we have back in our gyms" said Brock

"Right and the two of us have pokemon for new trainers to those with up to four badges" added Misty "We'd get overwhelmed"

"I'll contact the other gyms to see if they're willing to help" said Nurse Joy "In the mean time, Ash I want you to dig up as much information you can on the Yas and Kas gyms and try to find the third gym and see if they're willing to help"

"No problem" replied Ash "Plus if they are opening a dark typed gym I should be able to find it easily as I'm a dark typed pokemon"

While Ash scouted around the city Brock and Misty stayed hidden with the Nurse Joy at the restaurant. They also contacted the league for back up as there was no way they could take on over one hundred trainers on their own

It took two days for Ash to collect as the intel on the Yas and Kas gyms, as well as find the location of the hidden dark gym and get their help in getting rid of the other two gyms. The man in charge of the gym was surprised by Ash's appearance and more so when Ash showed the man that he was a zoura

The next day Erika and Sabrina arrived to help take down the Yas and Kas gym so that the legit gym could become official. It was a good thing as Ash had found that the two gyms were planning on going all out very very soon, as well as one of the trainers was playing both sides. He also discovered members of Team Rocket being among the ranks of the Kas gym

"So what we're going to step in once the fighting starts so we can catch everyone at once" said Sabrina "That way they can't call in reinforcements"

"Lets not forget that Team Rocket has some investment in what's going on" said Ash "I found some members with the Kas gym"

"Lets keep an eye out for more members of Team Rocket showing up then" said Erika

"Me and my gym trainers are more than willing to help take care of this threat" said the leader of the dark gym

"Good to hear" said Nurse Joy "And from what you and your gym trainers have told me I can gladly tell you that your gym will be getting certified after this is over"

"Glad to hear" replied the gym leader happily

"I want to earn your first badge once your certified" said Ash with a grin

"I'll gladly take you up on that once this blows over" said the gym leader happily

The group took positions atop the roofs and waited for the Yas and Kas gym to start fighting. The civilians were warned to stay indoors for the day while the league handled the situation

At high noon the two rivals gyms came out in force, ready to end the other gym once and for all. The two leaders Yas and Kas started insulting each other with everyone sending out their pokemon, ready to trade blows. But it was at that time that Ash, Misty, Brock, Erika, Sabrina, Nurse Joy and the dark gym sent out all of their pokemon, Tommy was indoors as he was not ready for such a intense battle

"Yas and Kas you are to stand down and return your pokemon" ordered Nurse Joy as she showed off her league official pin "I have decided who shall become this city's official gym"

"It's my gym that you have chosen isn't it?" asked Yas arrogantly

"No! She picked my superior gym!" argued Kas

"Wrong it is my gym she decided to make official" said the leader of the dark gym "I was here first, but the two of you ruined everything when you both arrived and started fighting each other out in the streets"

This got both the Yas and Kas gyms furious as they didn't know about the third gym at all and they wanted to have their gym to be the official gym of Dark City, if only if it would mean that they would basically run the city and have as much money as they wanted

"Get them!" yelled Yas and Kas at the same time as they pointed at Ash and the others

All the trainers who followed Yas and Kas ordered their pokemon to attack the group

Ash and the others sent out all of their pokemon to fight back against the hoard of pokemon that the Yas and Kas gyms sent out. It was an incredibly hard fight just from the numbers alone, but with a fair number of the trainers were considered Ace Trainers their pokemon were also very strong as well. Ash also took part in the fight while having an illusion of himself giving orders up to hide the fact he is a pokemon from those who would take advantage of it

The battle ended with Ash and the others winning by the end of the day, however Dark City also took a massive amount of damage as well. Yas and Kas were punished by the authorities to clean up and repair the damage they did to the city, as well as all members of the gyms having their trainer license suspended until they were done

The Team Rocket members however were arrested and taken away. Everyone headed to the dark gym to celebrate their victory over the Yas and Kas

"That was a incredibly difficult fight" said Brock

"I know it took almost all day to take them all down" agreed Misty

"How are you doing Ash?" asked Brock

"Incredibly tired and exhausted" answered Ash who was to worn out to apply his illusion, not that anyone present would give him any flack for being a pokemon

'I'm so glad everything can go back to normal now' said Thor with a sigh

'I completely agree" said Rosie as she brought Ash some food for them to share

"I'm surprised neither Ash or Rosie evolved during that fight" said Erkia

"He's got to be close, they gained a large amount of experience from all the pokemon they took down" said Brock

Ash and Rosie were enjoying their shared meal when suddenly they both started glowing in the bright of evolution

'Ash what's going on?' asked Rosie in alarm

"I think we're evolving at last" replied Ash in awe

The glow grew brighter and brighter as Ash and Rosie's forms began to rapidly change. Once the glow burst it revealed that both Ash and Rosie were now both a zoroark and lucario respectively

"We did it Rosie! We evolved!" cried Ash happily as he pulled Rosie into a hug and began jumping around

"About time" mumbled Misty

Ash's ear twitched before he said in a deceptively sweet tone "What was that Misty?"

"Nothing!" yelled Misty

"Good" replied Ash

After the party was over Ash called his mother to tell her the good news. Saying Delia was ecstatic would be an understatement, Ash's father was proud of his accomplishment as well. Once Ash was done talking to his parents he took Rosie off to the side to talk to her in privite

'What is it Ash?' asked Rosie

"Rosie, I know we planned on becoming mates after we evolved and all, but I want to wait until after the league before we do that" answered Ash

'I understand Ash, we don't need to worry about raising a child so soon into our journey' said Rosie 'But can't you just wear protection in the meantime?'

"I'd rather wait for our first time be special" replied Ash "Besides the league isn't that far off, so we don't have to wait that long"

'Alright, thanks for telling me' said Rosie

"Well tomorrow we're going to face the new dark gym, do you want to take part in it or not?" asked Ash

'Sure it's been a while since I took part in one' answered Rosie

"Good to hear, now lets make a plan to win against the gym" said Ash

The next day Ash, Misty and Brock arrived back to the dark gym where Ash was going to try to earn the very first badge from the gym, as the gym was made official during the party the day before

"Hello again Ash Ketchem, you ready to take on my dark types?" asked the gym leader

"As a dark type myself, I know how to take how to fight against my typed kin" replied Ash

"Well this will be a four on four battle, do you have your team picked out?" asked the gym leader

"Yes I do" replied Ash as he dropped his illusion

"Oh? Going to take part yourself?" asked the gym leader in surprise

"Sure am" replied Ash with a wide grin

"Interesting... I did not expect that" said the gym leader

"Hope you're ready for a fight, because I'm not going to go easy on you" warned Ash

"I was going to say the same thing" said the gym leader

"Lets take this to the field" suggested Ash

"Agreed" replied the gym leader

Everyone headed to the battlefield with Ash and the gym leader taking their places at the end of the field

"Alright the four on four battle between pokemon Ash Ketchem and Madara will now begin" announced the ref

"Go Korkorok" called Madara

"Moona you're up" called Ash as he sent out his clefairy

"Korkorok use Iron Tail!" ordered Madara

"Moona avoid that and use Flamethrower" countered Ash

Moona barely avoided the super effective attack before breathing out a gout of fire that clipped korkorok on the side

"Moona use Disarming Voice!" called Ash

"Counter it with Sludge Bomb and then use Shadow Claw" countered Madara

Korkorok blocked the sound waves with a large glob of sludge before charging in with a claw covered in shadows, but was knocked by a surprise Hyper Voice from Moona

"Quick use Water Pulse and Magical Leaf!" called Ash

"Use Stone Edge to counter that!" yelled Madara

Moona fired off her attack three times in a row in hopes of her attack reaching her target. Korkorok did its best in blocking and avoiding the attack, but was only able to block one of them before being taken down by the other two attacks

"Good work Moona now let someone else have a turn" said Ash as Madara recalled his pokemon

"Go Scrafty" called Madara as he let out his next pokemon

"Aurora it's your turn" said Ash as he let out his next pokemon

"Scrafty use Head Smash!" ordered Madara

"Dodge and use Hurricane and Twister!" called Ash

Scrafty charged in with his head out but missed hitting Aurora slamming into the ground hard, Aurora took advantage and blasted scrafty dead on with a powerful blast of wind. Scrafty didn't get up after that, Aurora then evolved into pidgeot

"Alright go Incineroar" called Madara

"Aurora let Rosie take the field" said Ash

"Incineroar use Flare Blitz" called Madara

"Rosie I leave it to you" said Ash

Rosie moved in with a Blaze Kick/ Low Sweep combo to knock back the incineroar and avoid taking damage

"Incineroar use Flamethrower" called Madara

Rosie fired off a Flash Cannon before moving in with a High Jump Kick that hit the incineroar in the gut

"Quick use Fire Punch" said Madara

Incineroar slammed his fire encased fist into Rosie dealing a massive amount of damage, however Rosie used Counter to deal double the damage she took to incineroar and almost took it out

"Rosie use Aura Sphere at full power!" called Ash

"Use Outrage and break threw that!" yelled Madara

Rosie powered up and fired a massive Aura Sphere at the incoming incineroar, taking it out despite it's best effort to break threw the Aura Sphere

"Good job Rosie" cheered Ash

'Thanks my love' replied Rosie as she came over to his side

"Well Ash I have one more pokemon to use" said Madara

"You're going to use a zoroark aren't you?" asked Ash with a smirk

"Got it in one" said Madara as he sent out a zoroark

Brock and Misty noted that Madara's zoroark did not look as strong as Ash, but didn't say anything

"Zoroark use Dark Pulse" ordered Madara

"Flamethrower!" yelled Ash as he countered the Dark Pulse with a strong gout of fire that overpowered the Dark Pulse and dealt a fair amount of damage to Madara's zoroark

"Zoroark use Shadow Ball" ordered Madara

"Dark Pulse!" cried Ash as he broke apart the Shadow Ball with a beam of rings of darkness and did very little damage to his opponent

"Use Flamethrower" ordered Madara

Ash avoided the attack by using Dig

"Watch yourself zoroark" warned Madara "He could pop out anywhere"

Ash broke out of the ground and fired off an Aura Sphere that he had at the ready and blasted the other zoroark hard enough to knock him out

"Good job Ash you won" praised Madara

"Thanks" said Ash as he took a breath

"Here this is yours" said Madara as he handed over a badge that looked like a small galaxy "The Night Badge"

"Thanks" said Ash as he took the badge

"I wish you luck on your future endeavors" said Madara

"Thanks, good luck in your future battles" replied Ash as he reapplied his illusion

The group headed out of town once Ash and his pokemon were fully recovered at the temporary Pokemon Center


	20. Chapter 20

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Listings 4**

 ***Means Shiny***

 **Ash** / Zoroark (M)- Incinerate, Dig, Fake Tears, Leer, Detect, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory, Confusion, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Calm Mind, Snatch, Copycat, Counter, Bite, Retaliate, Twister, Protect, Substitute, Dark Pulse, Hypnosis, Flamethrower, Psychic Fangs, Night Slash

Thor/ Pikachu| Light Ball (M)- Thundershock, Discharge, Magnet Rise, Charge, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Charge Beam, Protect, Telekinesis, Mirror Coat

Rosie/ Lucario| Black Belt (F)- Force Palm, Calm Mind, Detect, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Dig, Blaze Kick, Circle Throw, Low Sweep, Low Kick, Foresight, Brick Break, Fire Punch, Power Up Punch, Rock Smash, Swift, Bite, Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, High Jump Kick, Calm Mind

Tempest/ Gyarados (F)- Bite, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Rage, Aqua Tail, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Dragon Breath, Hyper Beam, Bulldoze, Ice Fang, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Hurricane, Crunch

Aurora/ Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Twister, Roost, Steel Wing, Whirlwind, Tailwind, Air Slash, Hidden Power- Fighting, Tackle, Sand Attack, Double Team, Hurricane

Shadow/ Darkrai (M)- Hypnosis, Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Ominous Wind, Disable, Swift, Nightmare, Double Team, Brick Break, Power Up Punch, Shock Wave, Faint Attack, Haze, Poison Jab, Psychic, Thunderwave, Sucker Punch, Sludge Bomb, Incinerate, Ice Beam

Luna/ Cresselia* (F)- Moonlight, Confusion, Psycho Cut, Mist, Psycho Shift, Signal Beam, Charge Beam, Thunderwave, Safeguard, Protect, Aurora Beam, Future Sight, Zen-Headbutt, Double Team, Flash, Ice Beam, Energy Ball, Endure, Light Screen, Reflect, Icy Wind

Moona/ Clefairy (F)- Metronome, Disarming Voice, Charm, Wish, Pound, Spotlight, Sing, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Shock Wave, Incinerate, Icy Wind, Protect, Water Pulse, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Hyper Voice, Psychic, Meteor Mash, Misty Terrain, Brick Break

Sandslash (M)- Poison Sting, Defense Curl, Rollout, Scratch, Dig, Swift, Sand Attack, Fury Cutter, Slash, Magnitude, Rapid Spin, Night Slash

Beedrill (M)- Take Down, Poison Jab, Harden, Poison Sting, Swords Dance, Protect, Bug Buzz, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Solar Beam

Hypno (M)- Poison Gas, Pound, Hypnosis, Confusion, Disable, Tri Attack, Dream Eater, Zen-Headbutt, Nightmare, Psybeam, Protect, Nasty Plot, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Psychic Terrain

Bushroot/ Ivysaur (M)- Vine Whip, Tackle, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Leach Seed, Sleep Powder, Sunny Day, Growth, Sludge, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Petal Dance

Charmeleon (M)- Flamethrower, Scratch, Leer, Rage, Hone Claws, Ember, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Smokescreen, Fire Punch

Michelangelo/ Wartortle (M)- Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Dig, Rapid Spin, Skull Bash, Hidden Power- Grass, Bite, Water Pulse, Mud Slap, Bubble Beam, Ice Punch, Hydro Pump, Ice Punch, Ice Fang

Ponyta| Choice Scarf (F)- Ember, Stomp, Attract, Tackle, Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Flame Charge, Agility, High Horsepower, Morning Sun, Double Kick, Flamethrower

Doublade (M)- Tackle, Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Metal Sound, Shock Wave, Cut, Slash, Protect, Rock Smash, Night Slash, Aerial Ace

Misdreavus (F)- Payback, Power Gem, Spite, Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Hex, Psybeam, Charge Beam, Astonish, Mean Look, Confuse Ray, Will-o-Wisp

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Bite, Mimic, Quick Attack, Tail Whip (Flareon)

Eevee (F)- Baby Doll Eyes, Tackle, Bite, Quick Attack, Charm, Attract, Tail Whip (Slyveon)

Eevee (F)- Tackle, Bite, Protect, Refresh, Reflect, Hidden Power- Poison (Umbreon)

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Protect, Hyper Voice, Hidden Power- Fairy, Shadow Ball (Espeon)

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Mimic, Detect, Hidden Power- Grass, Bide (Vaporeon)

Eevee (F)- Tackle, Shadow Ball, Bite, Laser Focus, Tail Whip, Dig (Glaceon)

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite, Shadow Ball, Laser Focus, Mud Slap (Jolteon)

Eevee (F)- Tackle, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Headbutt, Hidden Power- Fire, Sunny Day (Leafeon)

 **Misty-**

Staru- Flash, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Recover, Power Gem, Protect, Psywave, Water Pulse

Starmie- Flash, Water Gun, Power Gem, Confusion, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Bubble Beam, Recover, Water Pulse, Thunderbolt, Protect, Psychic

Seaking (F)- Horn Attack, Supersonic, Flail, Peck, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Psybeam, Megahorn, Poison Jab

Shellder (M)- Water Gun, Icy Wind, Clamp, Withdraw, Mud Shot, Leer, Tackle, Icicle Spear, Supersonic, Protect, Leer, Iron Defense, Rock Blast, Tri Attack

Gyarados (F)- Splash, Tackle, Water Gun, Flail, Bite, Aqua Tail, Leer, Twister, Ice Fang

Dewgong (M)- Water Gun, Growl, Headbutt, Icy Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Shard, Rest, Aurora Beam, Brine, Pay Day, Smart Strike, Sheer Cold

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Acid Armor, Dig, Tackle, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Shadow Ball, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Muddy Water, Wish, Bite

Snorunt (F)- Icy Wind, Leer, Powder Snow, Bite, Spikes, Hex, Double Team, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Ice Shard, Hex

Brionne (F)- Sing, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Hidden Power- Ground, Baby Doll Eyes, Bubble Beam, Double Slap, Acrobatics, Water Gun

Feebas (M)- Tackle, Flail, Swift, Icy Wind, Hypnosis

Barboach (M)- Mud Slap, Water Sport, Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Mud Sport, Spark

Lotad (F)- Bubble Beam, Absorb, Growl, Astonish, Mist, Rain Dance

Tympole (F)- Bubble, Round, Supersonic, Venom Drench

 **Brock-**

Graveler (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Tackle, Brick Break, Defense Curl, Rock Polish, Magnitude, Smack Down, Gyro Ball

Onix (M)- Earthquake, Harden, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Tackle, Bind, Dig, Dragon Breath, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Slam, Screech, Rock Blast

Happiny (F)- Seismic Toss, Pound, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Heal Bell, Refresh, Helping Hand, Counter, Water Pulse

Golbat (M)- Bite, Supersonic, Quick Attack, Leach Life, Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Poison Fang

Ryhorn (M)- Rock Blast, Horn Attack, Leer, Take Down, Smack Down, Stomp, Bulldoze, Chip Away, Metal Burst, Shock Wave, Incinerate

Lunatone- Hypnosis, Rock Blast, Confusion, Tackle, Harden, Rock Throw, Psywave, Power Gem, Psyshock, Rock Polish, Rock Slide, Cosmic Power, Rollout, Icy Wind

Marowak (F)- Bone Rush, Bone Club, Headbutt, Bubble Beam, Leer, Dig, Rage, Thrash, Stomping Tantrum, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Detect, Iron Head, Fire Punch, Earth Power

Sylveon (M)- Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Iron Tail, Detect, Baby Doll Eyes, Bite, Sand Attack, Swift, Charm, Helping Hand, Wish, Yawn, Mimic, Bide, Reflect, Body Slam, Growl, Heal Bell, Fairy Wind, Disarming Voice

Carbink*- Tackle, Rock Throw, Harden, Sharpen, Sandstorm, Flash

Minior (Yellow Core)- Tackle, Rollout, Psychic, Swift, Confuse Ray

Drilbur (M)- Rapid Spin, Scratch, Mud Slap, Dig, Metal Claw, Strength

Whismur (M)- Pound, Echoed Voice, Screech, Disarming Voice, Whirlwind, Seismic Toss

 **Tommy: (Ash is technically their trainer until Tommy gains his trainer license)**

Dratini (M)- Warp, Leer, Thunderwave, Twister, Ice Beam, Mist, Haze, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Zap Cannon

Gligar* (M)- Poison Sting, Sand Attack, Harden, Cut, Roost, Detect

Seedot (F)- Harden, Sunny Day, Bide, Defog, Nasty Plot, Leach Seed

Kirlia (M)- Growl, Disarming Voice, Confusion, Teleport, Mean Look, Body Slam, Swift

Pancham (M)- Dig, Power Up Punch, Leer, Dark Pulse, Tackle, Arm Thrust

Electabuzz (M)- Quick Attack, Thunder Punch, Leer, Thundershock, Low Kick, Psywave, Zap Cannon, Teleport


	21. Chapter 21

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 17**

It had been a little two months since Ash and Rosie evolved, and a lot had happened in that time. The groups pokemon evolved including the pokemon that need a stone to evolve. The group also helped a magician fix his act, helped an herbalist evolve her paras, helped Neon Town's sleep problem with the help of a jiggilypuff that started following the group

After that the group reached Grandpa Canyon where an excavation was going on for the fossils that were discovered there, what no one was expecting was that a large group of prehistoric pokemon were still alive yet dormant underground. Only be woken up by some dynamite going off and opening up the cave system they were all asleep in, this enraged the pokemon causing them to attack everyone present. It wasn't until Ash captured the aerodactyl that the other crazed pokemon retreated back underground, Brock and Misty also managed to catch some of the pokemon as well. Some of the groups pokemon also evolved during the fight that had taken place

As the group were leaving Grandpa Canyon Ash found an abandoned pokemon nest that had two eggs in it. Ash took one while Misty took the other to take care of and raise on, Ash took one of the eggs in preparation for raising his own kids in the future

Shortly after the misadventure at Grandpa Canyon the group were forced to help Nurse Joy as a massive accident happened nearby that was to much for her to handle on her own. Everyone helped out in anyway they could, Ash helping out more directly due to his years of medical training he had taken before becoming a trainer. In the end it all the pokemon made full recoveries and Ash was officially certified as a medical assistant pokemon due to how much of a help he was in saving so many lives

Shortly after that the group find out James' past and Ash tell his parents and fiancee off when he discovers their ruse to force James to marry Jessiebelle by James' parents pretending to be dead to draw James home. Ash told them that James was his own man and they need to stay out of his life as it was their own fault for the path he went down as he clearly felt like he was trapped in his life before he ran away from home

It was during Ash's rant that James appeared to confront his parents as well and told them to leave him alone and stop meddling with his life. This shocked James' parents as they didn't expected James to stand up to him. In the end James forces his parents to leave him alone and got a restraining order on Jessiebelle after she went a little crazy

Shorty after the encounter with James' parents that the two eggs they found near Grandpa Canyon hatched into two togepi. It didn't take long for Ash and Rosie to have parental instincts to kick in for them, after all they were a pokemon couple adopting a baby pokemon. Misty also bonded well with the togepi she took in as well as Ash and Rosie did

Soon after the eggs hatched it was both Princess Day where Brock and Tommy had to tend to Misty while Ash tended to Rosie the entire day, Misty also won the small tournament that took place that day after defeating Jessie in the finals. Soon after that it was Kids Day where the group helped out a teacher out by letting her students play with their pokemon, while playing with the kids Ash discovered that one of them was actually a zoura in hiding and showed the kid that he himself was a zoroark much to the kid's shock. Ash helped the kid figure out what he wanted to do in the future as well as advising them to train in self defense just in case he's discovered by someone bad

Two days latter the group had a run in with a armed criminal, but when Ash stopped the man with a Hypnosis it turned out that the man was actually an officer training some growlithe for police work when an Officer Jenny ran up to them and explained the situation to them. Officer Jenny offered to show them the training grounds to which the group agreed to

While they were there Ash was asked if he wanted to test himself on the obstacle course. Ash shrugged his shoulders and said he'll do it if his pokemon could do it was well. The trainers didn't have a problem with it so long as they didn't cause to much damage to the course. Ash, Rosie, Thor and a few others did fairly well compared to the pokemon trained by the officers, the rest either got stuck at one obstacle or didn't get to the end in the allotted time

After the group had lunch a team of Team Rocket grunts attacked and tried to have the police pokemon in training by nullifying their sense of smell and causing everyone's voices to be high pitched. However Ash who was in his natural form at the time couldn't be fooled by such underhanded tactics and in his native tongue instructed the police pokemon to take down Team Rocket who had tried to disguise themselves of Ash's friends and Officer Jenny so they could steal all the pokemon

Team Rocket didn't know who Ash's 'trainer' was so they didn't have anyone dressed up for that role, so when Ash, Rosie, Thor and the police pokemon attacked them they weren't ready and were defeated fairly quick not knowing what happened. After that Ash was made an honorary police pokemon for his help in capturing the group of Team Rocket grunts

Shortly after their herring ordeal at the police training facility the group was having lunch after a morning of hard training when Ash noticed someone hiding in the bushes taking pictures of them

"Alright come out I know you're there" Ash called out to the person in the bush

"Dang it" grumbled the photographer as he came out of the bush

"Alright how much have you seen?" demanded Ash "I knew someone was watching us for a while before I figured out where you were"

"Ummmmm" replied the man nervously "Quite a bit"

"I can not let you keep those pictures of me" said Ash seriously "It'll blow my cover and I do not need that"

"Sorry about that, all I wanted was take pictures of your pokemon without them knowing they were having their picture taken. I prefer pokemon enjoying themselves in the wild then them posing for me" apologized the man

"Hey aren't you Todd the photographer?" asked Brock

"That's right, you've heard of me?" replied Todd

"Right I saw an article of you after you took a picture of a live aerodactyl" said Brock

"That's right I did, I just wonder what happened to it" said Todd

"I captured it" said Ash "It was a pain in the rear to beat, but my pokemon got really strong from it"

"You caught it?" asked Todd in shock

"I did, but right now it's back at Prof. Oak's lab so he can make observations and make sure it's healthy" answered Ash

"Wow, what other pokemon due you have?" asked Todd

"Besides the ones I have out right now? Just two, but I don't want anyone know I have them until the Indigo League" answered Ash

"Ah, well then I guess I'll have to wait until then to see them" said Todd

"Well what do you plan to do now?" asked Brock

"Down to Cinnabar Island before heading to Alola" answered Todd

"Plan to go there someday, but I'm not sure when I'll go" said Ash

"Well where do you plan to go after the Indigo League?" asked Brock

"Not sure yet, I was thinking Johto" answered Ash

"Hey how about I come with you guys until Cinnabar?" asked Todd

"Ash? It's up to you" said Brock

"*Sigh* I guess so, but no taking pictures of me or Rosie" replied Ash

"Thanks, don't worry I promise not to take any pics of you or Rosie" said Todd

"Good" said Ash

Ash spent three days of training before moving on the road down to Cinnabar Island. On the way the Misty made a comment about how its been awhile since Ash won a badge. Ash replied with they are currently on their way to the next badge and not worry about when he earns his badges

Todd said that there is a Pokemon League Admissions Exam that's going to be held soon nearby, and that maybe Ash should take it. Ash thought it over and decided to take the exam just to test his knowledge, not earn the badge and get a free pass into the league

The group headed over to the administration building where the exam takes place so Ash could sign up. Brock and Misty were asked to help oversee it as they were gym leaders, they agreed

"Alright, the first part of the test will commence" announced the proctor of the test

Ash found the first part of the test fairly hard for him, but he still passed the test in the top 25% along with a Nurse Joy that wanted to take part. The bottom 15% were dropped from the test

The second phase of the test was harder than the first with even more people dropping out before the test ended. Ash ended in the top 30% which was enough for him to pass on to the last phase of the test

When Ash and his friends checked the standings Ash found that he was towards the top of the list, but was not in the top ten. Not that Ash cared about where he was compared to other trainers in terms of theoretical knowledge, he cared more about the practical application

Luckily the third phase was where the participants were to fight the proctor in a three on three battle with a random team of pokemon for them to use

Half the people failed the test by the time it was Ash's turn. As Ash had no idea what pokemon he was using he knew he would have to improvise on the fly. However due to the very strong bond between him and Rosie she was allowed to stand next to him, but not take part in the battle

"Alright come on out" said the proctor as he sent out a arbok

"Lets go" said Ash as he sent out his pokemon, finding that it was a slowbro

"Alright use Crunch" ordered the proctor

"Use Protect then Psychic" countered Ash

Slowbro blocked the Crunch attack before slamming the arbok with a close range Psychic attack, knocking it out in one hit

"You did well, now on to round two" said the proctor as he recalled his pokemon and sent out a dewgong

"Right" said Ash as he recalled the slowbro as per the rules and sent out his next pokemon which was a gloom

"Dewgong use Icy Wind" ordered the proctor

"Counter it with Razor Leaf" countered Ash "Then use Moonblast if you're able to, if not use Sludge Bomb"

The gloom was able to weaken the Icy Wind enough to take little damage before fighting back with its Moonblast attack

"I see you're quite knowledgeable about what moves a pokemon can learn" noted the proctor

"I studied a lot on pokemon moves and who can learn them before I started my journey" replied Ash "I wanted to see what any pokemon I got were capable of"

"A smart move, lets see how well you are with combination attacks" said the proctor "Dewgong use Surf and Ice Beam"

"Use Ingrain and Bide" called Ash "Then before they can react use Giga Drain"

Gloom rooted itself to the ground and endured dewgong's attack before blasting it with Bide and then draining the rest of its energy with Giga Drain, giving Ash his second win

"Impressive, now lets see you handle a pokemon from another region" said the proctor as he sent out a mudsdale

"Alright, lets see what my last pokemon is" said Ash as he switched pokemon

He was shocked when the pokemon turned out to be a female zoroark that immediately saw threw his illusion

'Oh? Lookie here someone thinks he's a big boy, how about I show you how to really be one?' said the zoroark seductively

Rosie glared at her hard and said in a threatening tone 'Back off, he's mine'

'Oh really? Then why don't I smell your scent on him?' asked the smitten pokemon

'I don't know who you are, but knock it off' threatened Ash in his native tongue, luckily he had created an illusion to prevent anyone from hearing him 'Rosie is my mate, we may not have sealed the deal yet but that's because we're going to wait until the league is over'

'Pfff you're wasting your time with her, I'll prove just how much better I am than her' replied the zoroark

'Just do as I say for the match' ordered Ash before he dropped the illusion

"Well now that mysterious thick fog is gone we can get back to the exam" said the proctor

"Right" agreed Ash

"Mudsdale use Mud Bomb" ordered the proctor

"Flamethrower!" countered Ash

The Zoroark stopped the Mud Bomb dead in its tracks with her very powerful Flamethrower before launching an Attract at the mudsbary

"Block it with Protect" called the proctor

It worked and annoyed the zoroark greatly

"I did not tell you to use that move, now do as I say and use Dark Pulse" Ash told the zoroark in a hard flat tone

'Tch fine' replied the zoroark before she complied and fired off her attack

"Mudsbary use Iron Head to charge right threw that attack" countered the proctor

"Jump to avoid that and use Extrasensory while up in the air" called Ash

'Got it' purred the zoroark as she did as she told as the mudsbray charged right threw the Dark Pulse, taking very little damage before getting hit hard by the Extrasensory and had to take a knee because of it

'See I'm a far better match for you that that %$*&#' said the zoroark

Rosie began giving off a angry aura that made everyone very nervous, even the proctor. However the zoroark payed no heed as that's what she wanted

"Mudsbary use Earthquake" called the proctor

"Jump and use Flamethrower" countered Ash

'Take this!' yelled the zoroark as she leaped into the air and roasted the mudsbary, knocking it out

"Good job, though your lucario is giving that zoroark the stink eye for some reason" said the proctor

"They're both female, so I have no idea what the issue is" replied Ash, covering for the fact that he does know what the issue is due to him being a pokemon and the center of the problem

"Well the Pokemon League Administration Exam is now complete" announced the head proctor "The your standings are posted near the entrance for all to see. Congratulations for making to the end, for those who failed and wish to retake the exam we will see you next month"

Ash checked where he ended up compared to the others and found that he ended in the top 15% overall, which meant he won one of the badges

"Congrats for passing the exam" said one of the proctors as he handed Ash the special badge

"Thanks, I'll keep it as a memento" replied Ash as he took the badge and put it in his badge case

The group headed back out on the road to Cinnabar Island with Ash training his pokemon to endure his Flamethrower attack so that they can handle Blain's pokemon fire attacks. Unknown to them the female zoroark escaped from the facility and started running after Ash to make him hers

And that's a wrap folks

 **New Pokemon/ Moves**

Ash/ Zoroark (M)- Night Daze, Fire Fang, Shadow Claw, Cut, Scary Face, Glare, Toxic, Flash (Learning)

Charizard (M)- Wing Attack, Air Slash, Fire Spin, Dragon Breath

Micky/ Blastoise (M)- Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Smack Down, Gyro Ball, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail

Espeon (M)- Confusion, Psybeam, Swift

Flareon (M)- Fire Spin, Dig

Jolteon (M)- Thundershock, Thunderwave, Pin Missile, Double Kick

Vaporeon (M)- Water Gun, Icy Wind

Umbreon (F)- Dark Pulse, Faint Attack, Mean Look

Slyveon (F)- Fairy Wind, Heal Pulse, Swift

Mismagius (F)- Mystical Fire, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Charge Beam, Thunderwave, Screech, Nasty Plot

Rapidash| Choice Scarf (F)- Megahorn, Poison Jab, Horn Attack

Moona/ Clefable (F)- Moonblast

Aurora/ Pidgeot (F)- Defog, Brave Bird, Pursuit, Air Cutter, Heat Wave

Togepi (M)- Charm, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Yawn, Extrasensory, Morning Sun

Aerodactyl (F)- Bite, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Iron Head, Crunch, Roar, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Roost, Sky Drop, Steel Wing, Stone Edge, Dragon Breath

Beedrill (M)- Venoshock, Pin Missile, Fell Stinger, Endeavor, Toxic Spikes, Toxic, Pursuit, Sludge Bomb, Brick Break, Electro Web

Sandslash (M)- Crush Claw, Earthquake, Sand Tomb, Sandstorm, Gyro Ball, Focus Blast

Misty-

Starmie- Psychic, Hydro Pump, Scald

Starmie- Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Scald, Psyshock, Flash Cannon, Dazzling Gleam

Cloyster (M)- Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Spikes

Froslass (F)- Ominous Wind, Draining Kiss, Hail, Ice Beam, Will-o-Wisp

Milotic (M)- Water Gun, Twister, Disarming Voice, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Refresh, Coil

Whiscash (M)- Thrash, Zen Headbutt, Earthquake

Lombre (F)- Mega Drain, Fake Out, Uproar

Palpitoad (F)- Round, Growl, Mud Shot, Uproar, Muddy Water

Omanyte (F)- Constrict, Bite, Withdraw, Rollout, Water Gun, Leer, Brine, Mud Shot, Tickle, Rock Blast, Protect, Gyro Ball, Bubble Beam, Aurora Beam, Knock Off, Haze, Spikes, Stealth Rocks, Icy Wind, Iron Defense

Brock-

Crobat (M)- Cross Poison, Screech, Absorb, Mean Look, Toxic

Kabutops (M)- Slash, Hydro Pump, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Absorb, Giga Drain, Night Slash, Water Gun, Dig, Headbutt, Cut, Liquidation, Bubble Beam, Confuse Ray, Leer, Mud Shot, Sand Attack, Aqua Jet, Endure

Rhydon (M)- Hammer Arm, Drill Run, Megahorn, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail

Loudred (M)- Bite, Rest, Solar Beam, Mega Punch

Tommy-

Nuzleaf (F)- Razor Leaf, Fake Out, Nature Power, Leaf Blade, Dark Pulse, Faint Attack, Swift

Gliscor* (M)- Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Poison Jab, Slash, Quick Attack, Night Slash, Swords Dance


	22. Chapter 22

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 18**

 **I noticed that I have made some errors with the listings, my bad...**

The group is currently on a boat headed to Cinnabar Island where Ash was hoping to win his next badge

"Well Ash you think you're ready to face Blaine or not?" asked Brock

"I helped my pokemon increase their resistance to fire typed attacks, so they should be able to handle it" replied Ash

"Well once we reach Cinnabar what's the plan?" asked Misty "We know that the island is a massive tourist trap"

"Honestly, I want to earn the badge before we do anything else" answered Ash "I'd like to relax don't get me wrong, but I'm not going to relax properly until I face Blaine for his badge"

"Just to forewarn you Ash Blaine relocated his gym when the island became a tourist trap" warned Brock "You'll have to find Blaine before you can even fight him"

"If it's hidden, then it shouldn't be that hard to find him" said Ash "I'm rather good at finding things that are hidden"

"We know that Ash" said Misty sarcastically

An hour latter the group arrived on Cinnabar Island and Ash immediately headed to the location of the old gym. The place was a burned heap of rubble

"Man, this sucks I was hoping to find a clue as to where Blaine relocated to" moaned Ash "But there's nothing here"

"Yo man you lookin for Blaine?" asked a hippy that suddenly appeared

"Yeah, what's it to you?" replied Ash

"Well here's a riddle to find his hidden gym" said the hippy "It's located where a firefighter could never win"

"You're talking about one of the volcanoes" said Ash "Blaine"

The hippy blinked a few times before laughing "Well I've never been called out before, but yes I am indeed Blaine"

"I figured you might pop in around this place time to time just in case a challenger came looking for you" said Ash

"That is correct, now my gym is located at the Riddle Me Inn that I own and run" said Blaine "Now I'll leave you to come to me once you're ready"

"Thanks, I'll see you soon" replied Ash

An hour latter the group was headed down into the volcano where Blaine's gym was located

"Hey Tommy how well do you think Ash will do?" asked Brock

"He's incredible! I know he'll win!" cried Tommy excitedly

"It's great you so much faith in me Tommy, but Blaine is no push over" said Ash "He is a gym leader for a reason after all"

The group soon came across two large metal doors

"How are we going to open them without burning our hands" asked Brock

"Like this" replied Ash as he used Confusion to open the doors

"Well, that's one way to do it" said Misty

"Woah, it's boiling in here!" cried Tommy as they entered the large chamber

"Well we are in the heart of a volcano" said Brock "But I wonder how Ash is dealing with it, what with his thick fur and all"

The group saw that Ash was sweating heavily as they got closer to the suspended battlefield over the lake of lava

"Can't take the heat?" asked Blaine

"Ngh, I'm fine" replied Ash with a grimace

"You're not fooling me young man, I'm aware of what you are" said Blaine with a frown "And your kind don't take too kindly to the heat due to your thick black fur"

"I'll live Blaine, don't worry about me" replied Ash "I'm here to win your badge, and nothing is going to stop me"

"Very well" said Blaine "Then send out your first pokemon"

"Micky lets go" said Ash as he sent said pokemon out

'Alright! It's my time to shine!' cried Micky excitedly

"Ninetails come out" said Blaine as he sent out his pokemon

"Micky use Hydro Pump!" called Ash

"Dodge and use Fire Spin" countered Blaine

Micky fired off a high powered blast of water that nearly hit the ninetails who fought back by sending a stream of swirling fire back at him, but it was stopped by a strong Water Gun

"Good counter Mickey" praised Ash "Now get in there and use Aqua Tail"

"Stop it with Iron Tail" calls Blaine "Then hit it with Extrasensory"

Mickey moved in faster than either Blaine or his ninetails expected and nailed the ninetails hard with his water coated tail, knocking the ninetails out over the edge of the field which forced Blaine to recall his pokemon

"That is one strong pokemon you have Ash" notes Blaine "But how well can it do against my next pokemon?"

"We'll have to see now wont we?" replies Ash

"Come out talonflame" calls Blaine as he sends out his pokemon

"Hmm Mickey stay out there for now" says Ash "So use Bubble Beam on it"

"Avoid that with Quick Attack, then go in with Brave Bird" calls Blaine

"Mickey block it with Protect" counters Ash "Then when it's close use Ice Fang"

Mickey did just that, blocked talonflame's powerful Brave Bird before biting into it with ice covered teeth, dealing a large amount of damage to talonflame

"Quick before they do anything else use Flamethrower and Double Team to break away" calls Blaine

"Counter it with Hydro Pump mixed in with Ice Beam" calls Ash

Mickey quickly blasts talonflame hard with his Hydro Pump/Ice Beam combo, almost knocking it out before it's able to move out of range

"Use Roost as far back as you can" orders Blaine

"Try to hit it with Bubble Beam" calls Ash "It's got the best range out of all your moves right now"

'Got it' replies Mickey as he tries to hit the large fire bird, but fails to hit it as it uses Roost and regains a large amount of health 'Don't got it, dang and I almost had it too'

"Talonflame use Agility before going in with Brave Bird and Flare Blitz" ordered Blaine "Then go for another Roost"

"Use Hydro Pump to counter that, but if that fails use Protect" calls Ash

Mickey did as he was told and tried to hit the fast moving talonflame, but it was to fast and he barely had anytime to use Protect. However as it was at the last moment it wasn't strong enough to stop the attack, which led to his defeat

"Good effort Mickey" says Ash as he recalls his pokemon "Dang that thing is powerful"

"Thanks, I found it lost a few years ago" replied Blaine "It's been one of my best pokemon since then"

"Well lets see him take on Shadow" said Ash as he sent out his legendary dark type

'What is this?' asked Shadow as he looked around 'Ah a gym battle, I take it you need me to take down that talonflame?'

"That's right Shadow, so are you willing to fight for me? Or do I have to call upon someone else?" replied Ash

'I'll fight, I could use a work out anyway' answered Shadow

"Alright then use Haze to level the playing field, then use Shock Wave with Thunderwave" called Ash

"Avoid that at all costs" ordered Blaine "Then if you can use Brave Bird"

Shadow fired off his attack as fast as he could after creating a thick dark haze that cleared all stat changes made, however talonflame just barely avoided the attack and came in fast with Brave Bird

Ash however called out "Shadow quick use Double Team to avoid that, then hit it hard with Poison Jab" before talonflame could hit

Shadow quickly followed suit and created ten copies of himself which allowed him to avoid taking damage, as well as getting his first hit in on the confused bird pokemon

"Talonflame use Flamethrower before he can get away!" ordered Blaine

Shadow is quickly caught off guard and takes a face full of fire and takes almost as much damage as he dealt before getting away form the fire

'Gah that hurt' complained Shadow 'I think that burned me to, that's just great'

"Hang in there and use Hypnosis" calls Ash "And if that doesn't work hit 'im hard with Psychic or Sucker Punch, whichever you chose"

"Use Quick Attack to avoid that" ordered Blaine

'I think not' says Shadow as he uses Sucker Punch's ability to nail talonflame before it can do anything before then putting it to sleep and blasting it into the wall with Psychic, fainting the poor bird

"Well, that's one way of following orders" says Ash "Not what I had in mind, but hey it worked"

'Ha! I won!' cheered Shadow

"Well that was not something I expected to happen" said Blaine "But now face my best pokemon, heatran, a legendary pokemon like yours"

"How the heck did you catch that?!" asked Ash in alarm

"Pure luck if I'm honest" answered Blaine "Went exploring the lower caverns and came across it"

"Dang, that's some extreme luck you had" said Brock

"I know, now lets get on with the final round" said Blaine "Heatran use Lava Plume"

"Avoid that and use Hypnosis" countered Ash "Then go in with Power-up Punch and Brick Break"

Shadow tried to dodge, but was his side got hit by the attack before he charged in and slammed his two fists into the other legendary pokemon

"Fire Fang before he can get away" called Blaine

"Sucker Punch, then Hypnosis" countered Ash

Shadow quickly punched heatran, stunning it long enough for him to put it to sleep

"Quickly now use Nightmare before you hit it as hard as you can before it wakes back up!" yelled Ash

"Wake up quickly!" yelled Blaine as he knows darkrai are pokemon you don't want to sleep while having a battle with as it has a much higher chance of winning due to its ability weakens those asleep around them slowly overtime, and that's not including the other sleep based moves it can learn

Shadow was able to do a lot of damage before heatran woke back up and tried blasting him with Magma Storm, but it missed badly

"Shadow use Ominous Wind" called Ash

"Flash Cannon" countered Blaine

Shadow summoned forth a spectral wind that did a large amount of damage, but Shadow also took a large amount of damage from the Flash Cannon. Now both pokemon are nearing their last legs, with Shadow still burned and losing health as time goes on

"Shadow end this quickly" called Ash "Use Ominous Wind and Shock Wave"

"Counter it with Flamethrower" called Blaine

The two attacks hit dead on, knocking both pokemon out making Ash the winner as he had one pokemon left

"Good job Ash, you lead your pokemon well, now lets head upstairs where I keep my badges" said Blaine as he recalled his pokemon

"Good idea" agreed Ash before he ran off to cool down

A few minutes latter along with a couple of bottles of water Blaine gives Ash his badge

"Now there's only one more to go before I can take on the Indigo League" said Ash

"Good luck with that Ash" said Blaine "I advise going to the gym in Viridian City, it's the strongest gym in all of Kanto, but I think you can handle it"

"Thanks Blaine" replied Ash "I'll think about it, I know that they don't allow people to challenge the gym unless you have seven badges beforehand, so I know it's a very strong gym"

"Good to hear" said Blaine "Now if you don't mind me I have a hotel to run"

The group spent one more day on Cinnabar Island before heading back to the mainland, Snap however continued south down to Alola by going through the Orange Islands

 **Note: Sorry it took so long it was a bit hard working out how to do the gym battle**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ash the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Note: That female zoroark from before is going to show up a few times to try to make Ash hers, but won't get anywhere**

 **Warning there is some mild M rated stuff in this chapter so please be aware**

 **You have been warned**

A week after Ash won the Volcano Badge the group made it back to Pallet Town where Ash said that he was going to train for a few days before heading out to get the Earth Badge

Brock, Misty and Tommy got to meet Ash's parents and were offered the guest bedrooms for them to use while in town. They happily agreed

"Is that Ash's room?" asked Tommy as he pointed to the door at the end of the hall

"I think so, I wonder what's in it" replied Misty

"Well lets find out" suggested Tommy "Ash is out training right now, so he wouldn't know if we took a peak"

"Sure why not" agreed Misty with a srug

The two went inside Ash's room and saw it was rather basic and that there were a few unopened boxes of condoms on the dresser, not that Tommy knew what they were

"Hey what are these?" asked Tommy as he showed Misty one of the boxes

"Umm that's to make sure Ash and Rosie when they want to mate but don't want to have any kids because of that" answered Misty with a blush "It's best you put that back where you got it, I'm sure Ash wouldn't like it if we messed with those"

"Oh... but why would they not want kids? They're great parents to the togepi their raising" asked Tommy who wasn't apparently disturbed by what he heard

Misty took notice and asked him why that was

"I was raised by pokemon for a while remember, I've seen pokemon mate so many times I'm not bothered by it anymore" answered Tommy plainly

"Oh, right I forgot about that" said Misty "Lets just go and not say anything to anyone"

"Fine by me" replied Tommy

Thus Misty and Tommy left Ash's room after making sure they left no trace of their entry

Some hours latter Ash came home from training and found his father waiting for him

"Dad what is it that you need?" asked Ash

"Ash, do you know how to use protection correctly?" asked Ash's father "And have you gotten any yet in the first place?"

"Ummm no, I don't nor have I gotten any yet as I was planning on waiting until after the league" answered Ash as he blushed under his fur

"Well me and your mother went ahead and got you a few boxes not long after you told us you and Rosie evolved" said Ash's father "And as someone who had to learn how to use them I'm the one who'll teach you how to properly put them on"

"D-D-Dad!" cried Ash in horrifying embarrassment and horror

"Ash, would you rather your mother teach you or me?" asked Ash's father as he crossed arms

"You" said Ash in a defeated tone "But... it's going to be so weird"

"Ha! Ash trust me you'll appreciate the help, I had no one to help me when I had to start wearing them and it was incredibly hard to put them on right at first due to having paws and not hands" laughed Ash's father "Besides... I'd advise you to start wearing one each time you want to release some tension so you don't leave a mess or attract unwanted attention from other females, it'd be great practice for you"

"Alright dad I get it" sighed Ash "I take it we're going to do this in my room?"

"Yeah, more privacy that way" answered Ash's father as he led Ash inside "Plus your mother is taking a nap in our room at the moment"

"Hey dad, why is it that you wear protection all the time anyway?" asked Ash as they headed upstairs "I'd like some siblings to tease at some point"

Ash's father stopped and sighed before saying in a sad tone "Ash, as much as we'd love to have more kits we just aren't able to. Your mother had some problems occur while you were inside her and we were told that if she ever got pregnant again, we'd lose both her and the child. That's why I wear top of the line protection, it's incredibly sad that we're not able to have more kits I know but it's for the best"

"Oh, I had no idea" said Ash, sad that he'd never be able to have any siblings

"Yeah neither me or your mother wanted to say anything until you were old enough" said Ash's father "But don't worry you and Rosie will be able to have as many kids as you want"

"Heh, yeah well we're going to wait a little bit after we have any kids so we can give them enough attention" said Ash "At least that's what I want to do"

"I'm sure she'll agree Ash" assured Ash's father "Anyway lets get this over with"

"Yeah and not mention this to anyone" agreed Ash as they entered his bedroom

Ash's father went over and grabbed one of the boxes and said "Now if you're anything like me your a little bigger than normal, so these should fit"

"I'm sure they will dad" said Ash

"Alright, now lock your door so we're not interrupted" advised Ash's father

"Good idea" agreed Ash as he psychicly locked his door

"I see you've improved with your psychic powers Ash" noted Ash's father

"Yeah, but they're not as good as I'd like them" replied Ash "But then again I haven't tried to learn any new abilities with them yet, so it's my own fault"

"Ah yes, well you are staying home for a bit to train, so now is a great time to fix that" said Ash's father

"I'll think about that" replied Ash "But that's for latter"

"Right, I've got to teach you how to put on a condom properly first" agreed Ash's father

Ash's father opened the box and pulled out two packaged condoms and handed one to Ash

"Ok first off you'll need to be erect obviously to put it on" said Ash's father

"But nether of us are erect right now" said Ash

"True, but I assume you know how to fix that right?" asked Ash's father

"No, I've never done anything like this before dad, remember?" replied Ash

"Oh, well just watch me then" said Ash's father before he reached down and poked one of his figures into his sheath and slowly moved it around to get his member to come out

It took a bit but he managed to get his member to poke out a bit, but was limp as a wet noodle

"Ok Ash now it's your turn" said Ash's father as he looked up at his son

Ash turned around and did what his father had done and after a few minutes managed to get his own member to poke out and turned to show his dad that he had done it

"Ok now Ash you'll have to make it hard" said Ash's father "So gently rub it up and down to do that

"Ok dad" replied Ash as his father started doing exactly what he had said

"Now just remember if you're having trouble getting hard on your own, just do this for a bit and it'll perk right up" said Ash's father

Ash just nodded and began gently rubbing himself in front of his father, embarrassed as heck as he very much did not want to be doing it in front of him

"Your not going to try to tell me how to mate latter are you dad?" asked Ash once the two of them were nice and hard

"Heavens no!" cried Ash's father "That's for you to discover on your own!"

"Thank goodness" sighed Ash

"*Cough* Yes now that you're all hard, quickly open the package and take the condom out" instructed Ash's father as he opened his and took the condom out

Ash did so and was holding it in his hand

"Ok now what?" asked Ash

"Well one side has some lubricant on it and that's the outside part" answered Ash's father as he showed Ash what he was saying "So you put the nonlubed side on the tip and slowly pull it up your shaft, unraveling it as you go"

Ash tried to do what his father did, but failed to and ripped his with his claws

"Here let me" said Ash's father as he grabbed a new one, opened it and carefully put it on Ash's very hard shaft, much to his embarrassment

"Now how does it feel?" asked Ash's father as he tugged on the condom a bit to make sure it fit

"*Moan* Great dad" moaned Ash "It feels great when with it tugging on me"

"Well I'm glad it fits" said Ash's father "Now I'll leave you be and go ahead and practice putting them on, if you want to fill them as you do go right ahead I'm not going to judge"

Ash flushed bright red though his fur covered it, but his aura gave it away despite that

Ash's father chuckled a bit before leaving while still wearing the condom he still had on

"I'll let dad figure that one out" said Ash before looking down at his condom covered shaft "Well might as well see how well these work, not to mention learning how to put them on with out ripping them with my claws"

Ash's friends came inside the house shortly after Ash did and heard some strange noises coming from upstairs

"What's that noise?" asked Misty

"Oh I know what it is" said Tommy "I've heard it a lot, mostly in the spring though"

"Oh hi you three" greeted Ash's father telepathically as he entered the room completely clueless about the condom he was wearing

"Um Mr. Ketchum you're wearing a condom" said a slightly discomforted Brock

"Huh?" replied Ash's father before looking down and becoming very embarrassed "Oops I forgot I was wearing that"

"Why are you wearing it in the first place?" asked Misty

"I was teaching Ash how to put one on when he got home" answered Ash's embarrassed father "It was very awkward for the both of us, but it's for the best in the long run for when he wants to mate but doesn't want any kids to come from it"

"Ah that makes sense I guess" said Brock

"Yes, well if you excuse me I'll be in the bathroom" said Ash's father

"I still don't know what that noise upstairs is" said Misty

"Ash is masturbating" explained Brock "And most likely will be busy for sometime"

"Oh..." said Misty as her eyes went wide

'Wow I figured that was what he was doing the moment I came inside' Thor said to Rosie

'Same here' agreed Rosie who wished she could smell his scent and not just imagine it 'But at least his parents thought ahead and helped us out in the long run, even if it was highly uncomfortable for Ash"

'I'd say' said Thor with a nod

"Hey Rosie do you know what Ash's father's name is?" asked Misty

Rosie just looked over at Misty and gave a deadpan look as she hadn't learned telepathy yet

"Oops I forgot you can't use telepathy yet" said Misty with embarrassment

"Wow Mist that was lame" said Brock

"Hey don't forget I can understand pokemon" said Tommy

"Oh yeah" said Misty "So can you find out what Ash's father name is?"

'I'm not saying' said Rosie 'And Thor isn't either, not don't bother asking the local pokemon either as they wont tell you'

"Sorry Misty, but Rosie said she isn't going to say and that any pokemon that does know his name isn't going to tell us it" said Tommy

"Darn, It'd be nice to know his name" said Misty with disapointment "We know his mother's name is Delia, but not his father's"

"What are you talking about?" asked Delia as she came downstairs and into the room they were in

"I was wondering what your mate's name was" answered Misty "But Rosie said that any pokemon that knows it isn't going to tell us"

"Ah well there is a good reason for that" explained Delia "Ash's father was once owned by a world famous trainer, but had ran away after meeting me some years ago and doesn't want to go back to his old trainer. So no one knows his name as if his old trainer found out where he's been all these years it would end badly for all of us"

"Oh" said Misty in shock "So Ash's father was famous at one point?"

"Yes, and is quite the battler, even if he is forgetful sometimes" replied Delia

"I take it you're not going to tell us who his old trainer was?" asked Brock

"I don't even know who it was, he's never told me nor have I asked" answered Delia "He removed any trace of his old life and isn't recognizable to anyone anymore, but for the first few years there were a few close calls"

"Does Prof. Oak know who his trainer was?" asked Misty "It'd be important for him to know that"

"He does, it was part of the agreement for him to work for the professor as a lookout" answered Delia "From what I've heard Ash's father's old trainer is still looking for him as he was his ace pokemon for many years"

"Was there anything that his old trainer planning that made him leave besides you?" asked Misty

"Well he told me his old trainer was going to put him in a shady breeding program and wanted nothing to do with that" answered Delia with a little venom in her voice "And seeing how he had fallen in love with me right before he learned of that he quickly destroyed his pokeball and ran away with me"

"But you were one of the pokemon that survived the crash all those years ago right?" asked Misty

"Yes I was, but the two of us explored Kanto and Johto regions for a bit before coming back and having Ash" answered Delia "The main reason was to make sure we weren't followed by his old trainer or his pokemon, like I said there were a few close calls at first"

"How close?" asked Tommy with some worry

"The worse was when one of his former teammates had found us, thankfully he was a close friend to Ash's father and understood why he ran away and wished us the best of luck and left us be. He would have followed suit, but his trainer had made sure that none of his remaining pokemon could escape the same way Ash's father had" explained Delia

"That's so sad" said Tommy

"Yes it is, but thankfully Ash's father's old friend had found out away to break free and escape, unfortunately neither of us know where he is at the moment" said Delia "We're keeping an ear out, but as long as he remains free and happy we're not to worried about him as he can handle himself really well"

"That's good to know" said Brock "Care to tell us what kind of pokemon he is? Just in case we run into him latter on"

"Sorry, but I don't remember what he is off the top of my head" replied Delia with a shake of her head "Anyway how about we all eat out, I'm sure Ash will enjoy that"

"If he doesn't wear himself out before that" noted Brock "He's making quite a ruckus up there"

"That is true, more so than his father that's for sure" agreed Delia "But lets not talk about that, it's not appropriate"

"Fine by me" said Brock

"Same here" agreed Misty

"Meh, what Ash is doing doesn't bother me" said Tommy with a shrug "I've accidentally came across pokemon doing what Ash is doing a lot of times, even them mating a few times. So I'm not fazed by it like most people would"

"Why am I not surprised" sighed Delia as she covered her face with her paw "Please just go hang out around town for a bit, we'll come find you once we're ready"

"Alright Mrs. Ketchum we'll see you soon" said Brock as he led the others back outside

"Hey dear how was your nap?" asked Ash's father as he came into the room, still wearing the condom

"Dear, any reason you're still wearing that?" asked Delia

"I was going to toss it, but then I sensed you woke up" replied Ash's father "So I figured I'd use it before tossing it"

"Oh you" smiled Delia as she purred "Alright lets get back upstairs and I'll put that condom to good use"

"Yes my love" replied Ash's father as he grabbed his mate and took her to their bedroom

Ash sensed what his parents were getting up to, but didn't care as they've done it plenty of times before he left and thought nothing of it and continued practicing using condoms himself. He was on his tenth one currently and only ripped four before getting it right and proceeded to fill the rest with his very fertile seed

"Man this is amazing" thought Ash as he masturbated like a wild animal "I can't thank dad enough for helping me out like this, even if it was awkward at while he was in the room teaching me"

Ash let out a wild moan as he filled up the condom he was wearing before slipping it off and quickly putting a new one on and stared the process over again

It wasn't until around seven pm that Ash and his parents met up with Brock and the others who noticed that they all had showered before meeting them which they all highly appreciated as they didn't want to smell them. Except Rosie as she really wanted to know how Ash's musk smelt like

"So... did you enjoy yourself Ash?" asked Brock with some embarrassment

"I take it you all walked in after dad showed me how to use protection and heard me?" asked Ash

The embarrassed looks his friends gave him was answer enough

"Well if you must know, yes I did enjoy myself" said Ash "But don't worry, if I get the urge to do it while we're out on the road or something I'll stay in my tent"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't Ash" said Brock "But how will you keep Rosie from reacting to it?"

"Keep her in her pokeball until I clean myself off, or make sure she isn't around until then" answered Ash "At least until we mate after the league that is"

'Sounds fair Ash, though I wish I could smell your musk before that' said Rosie 'We don't want an accident, so I'll wait'

"I thought you'd understand" said Ash

"So where are we eating at?" asked Misty

"At the local pizza joint" answered Delia with a grin "It's Ash and Rosie's favorite place"

"Sweet!" cheered Ash happily

After a wonderful dinner everyone headed back to Ash's house where they all headed to bed. Neither Ash or his parents had to use any condoms as they just went to bed, they did not want keep the other awake all night after all

That's it for now see you all next time!

 **Note that Ash and Delia were not hiding that they're pokemon as everyone knows the truth about then and don't care that they are pokemon that pass themselves off as human most of the time**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected, but I felt that it needed to be put in if only for filler**

 **The fight for the Earth Badge is coming up soon so don't worry about that, I just didn't know what to write what happened between the Volcano Badge and the Earth Badge as things weren't going to happen the same way as in cannon**


	24. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
